


Just One Night

by TwilightCakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biker Fili, Biker Kili, Bikers, F/M, Kili has a manbun, Kili/Tauriel AU, POV Tauriel, Rich girl Sigrid, Rich girl Tauriel, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, kili - Freeform, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightCakes/pseuds/TwilightCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to have a night of reckless fun, Tauriel readily lets herself be dragged to the town's seediest biker bar - The Prancing Pony.  There she meets a certain dark haired biker who doesn't have a hard time convincing her that sometimes....it's good to be bad.  Even if it's just one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prancing Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I know this type of fic isn't normally in my wheelhouse, but I wanted to give it a try before diving into a huge multi-fic that is more my style. I fell in love with this pairing recently and have been tossing a lot of ideas around in my head and I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it! Any mistakes are mine, this is un-beta'd and just for fun. Find me on Tumblr (Twilightcakes)

One could say that the Prancing Pony wasn't exactly a place someone like Tauriel frequented often.

Glancing around, she tried to keep her face neutral as she took in the leather-clad, bearded men that were growing increasingly rowdier at the bar. The Prancing Pony was more of a tavern than a bar. Although it was a Friday night and quite crowded, most of the patrons appeared to know each other (or they were at least friendly to each other) and the décor was a mixture of old beer signs, mismatched tables, and a bar so worn it was difficult to tell it had once been painted red. The dim lighting and cheap drinks were enough to keep her happy, but she still wondered why her friend had picked this place. Their waitress was a squat round woman with a mussed up apron and wild red curls who had simply given them a get real look when Sigrid tried to order something 'fruity.' Not that it mattered – Tauriel was so annoyed with her home life she would have agreed to have cocktails behind a dumpster if that was what it took.

Anything to get out of that house.

When Sigrid had called her and said that she wanted to go out for drinks that night, she'd readily agreed. I need to move out and get a place of my own, she thought wistfully. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to afford much on the income from her summer job at the bookshop. If she wanted to move out, it would require the help of her father. That wasn't happening.

He prefers to keep me close so that he can monitor and dictate every move I make, she thought sourly. The ink was barely dry on her college diploma and already her father was pressuring her to buckle down and plan her future. Wasn't that the speech every new college grad longed to have from their parents?

She sighed as the waitress brought them their drinks. Setting them down on the table with a firm clunk, the woman furrowed her brows at them but didn't say anything. Instead, she bustled away, her round bottom narrowly missing someone at the next table as she wound her way back behind the bar.

"This place sure is….interesting," Tauriel offered, taking a sip of her cocktail. The vodka's familiar bite was welcomed on her tongue as she took another long drink. While getting drunk wasn't the answer to any of her problems, it certainly seemed like a good idea. Maybe she was feeling sorry for herself after fighting with her father. She was barely twenty three; shouldn't she be exploring the world and all of its options at her age? She felt like she was ready to do the complete opposite of buckling down and planning. Her entire life had been prearranged and dictated down to what shoes she'd worn. Tauriel was ready for an adventure; for something unexpected.

For now, at least, she'd have to accept the biker bar her friend had dragged her to as an adventure. At least it wasn't uptight and stuffy like all the places they normally went.

Sigrid's drink must have been a bit on the strong side as well; she winced slightly.

"Do you think it would be out of place for me to ask for a lime twist for this?" she asked, choking down another sip.

Tauriel offered her a meek smile. "Not sure this is the place that keeps limes in stock," she said softly, stirring her own drink.

Sigrid chewed her bottom lip while she glanced at the door. "I'm sorry for dragging you here."

She keeps looking at the door, Tauriel realized. Was she expecting to actually know someone in this place?

"Why?" Tauriel shrugged. "I didn't really want to go to the country club and risk running into anyone we know. Not really in the mood for that."

"Oh Tor," Sigrid said, reaching across the table to grab her hand, "Is it your dad again? Is he going to make you quit your job in the bookshop?"

"I think so. The latest is that he wants me to go law school. Law school. Me. Can you think of anything I would possibly hate more? He says that I always have my nose buried in a book anyway, so it shouldn't matter if I'm reading some fantasy novel or a law book. He thinks Legolas can help me," she sighed.

Sigrid gave her a knowing look. Legolas was a family friend who was five years older than Tauriel was and was also someone she'd had a massive crush on most of her life. Now that she was older, she could look back and realize he'd strung her along for fun (or in her case, torment) for years. When she'd gone off to college and started dating other people just because she could, he'd thrown a massive fit. Too little, too late. You snooze, you loose, Legolas, she thought to herself with a smirk. Looking at him now as an adult with four years of college and some dating experience under her belt, she wondered what she'd seen in him. When she thought of all the years she'd pined after him as a teen she wanted to be sick. Her girlish crush felt like it was eons ago and embarrassed her more than anything.

"Legolas is a little boy who simply wants you because you're the toy he cannot have," Sigrid said smartly, fiddling with her straw. "You can't let him play with you the way he does."

Tauriel chuckled to herself. The bar erupted into loud cheers behind them as a group of rowdy looking men dropped shot glasses into their mugs of brown ale and chugged them. She turned back to Sigrid and shrugged.

"I don't let him bother me anymore. I think he just likes to try to get a rise out of me like he could when I was younger. Now that he's in law school he thinks he's this wiser-than-thou lawyer who likes to tell me 'what I ought to do', she said, mimicking his haughty tone he tended to use when he was trying to impress someone. She made a face, making Sigrid giggle. "Not interested."

"Thank you for coming with me," Sigrid said, offering her a timid smile. "What did you tell your dad?"

"That I'm an adult and he doesn't need to know my every move," she laughed. "That got me a dirty look."

"Oooh, a Thanduil icy glare," Sigrid pretended to shiver. "Goodness known we've seen our share of those over the years."

"That we have. Anyway, he threw a fit because I wouldn't tell him. But here we are," she said, motioning around them. "He seems to think the world will come crashing down if there isn't an itinerary. We're just two friends, having a few drinks. Hardly a crime," she said, swirling the ice in the bottom of her glass with her straw.

Sigrid exhaled shakily, nodding. "You're right. I mean, surely our fathers wouldn't mind us coming to one of the seediest bars in town-"

"I'll stop you right there," Tauriel said, holding up her hand. "This bar is technically outside of city limits – both Mirkwood and Dale," she explained, trying her best not to laugh. Sigrid snorted and almost missed her straw while trying to take a drink. "And who would know us here? That's the beauty of picking a bar that's slightly…seedy and questionable in character. No one here knows who our fathers are. Well done, Sig."

Sigrid sobered slightly, pulling out her purse. "I hope you're right. You'd best hope Legolas doesn't hear of this. He'd never let you hear the end of being in the Prancing Pony! Can you imagine it?"

I almost hope he does, she thought to herself. That would set him off to know she'd gone to a bar like this in the spur of the moment. It was so unlike her! However, hers was the type of life that had always been planned for her.

And she was determined to change that. Flagging the waitress down, she motioned for two more drinks.

Tauriel and Sigrid had grown to be best friends over the years. Both of their fathers were in government; Tauriel's father, Governor Thranduil, had introduced the two of them at a boring political dinner when they were in high school. Sigrid was the daughter of the mayor of the city of Dale and was no stranger to having her life and actions dictated to her either. Both had grown up in households where they were always in the public eye and expected to behave like ladies. Tauriel couldn't count the number of times she'd heard her father say, "What will the public think, Tauriel?" She'd gone most of her life expected to do the right thing, say the right thing, dress conservatively, attend the snobby college her father had attended, and of course choose a career he approved of.

Well, she'd had enough. She was ready to branch out on her own and do something rash and reckless. They'd fought the day before. And the day before that. And that afternoon. Having recently graduated college, her father was pressuring her to get a job in local government or consider law schools in the area. The idea of attending school or working in politics like he did made her feel like she had a noose around her neck. Each time he brought up what he thought she should be doing, it felt like the noose was slowly getting tighter.

She didn't want to think about that now though. When Sigrid had called her and begged her to go out for cocktails, she'd been more than ready. However, the bar her friend had chosen was nothing like the places they usually went.

At all.

"Enough about what we should or shouldn't be doing," she said, happily accepting the vodka soda from the waitress. She clinked her glass with Sigrid's and gave her nervous friend a wink. "You want to tell me the real reason you picked this bar now?"

Sigrid shifted in her seat, anxiously fiddling with her long, golden curls. Normally she wore her honeyed tresses in a smart-looking ponytail, but tonight she had it down and curled and the humidity made it frame her tan skin with wavy wisps. Tauriel noticed her best friend had also opted for a classy looking albeit slightly lower tank top than normal and had put a few touches of makeup on. None of that was in typical Sigrid fashion.

"I….remember a few days ago when said I got a flat tire?"

Tauriel nodded. "Didn't you?" she laughed, "Please tell me you faked a flat tire to get out of something boring with your father!"

Sigrid shrugged. "I…no," she said softly, her cheeks turning pink in the dimly lit bar. "I did get a flat. And…"

Tauriel was on the edge of her seat. "Well? Then what? I'm not normally this involved in stories of flat tires, but you've got me thinking there is some major twist here Sig, now out with it."

Sigrid blushed deeper. "A guy stopped. A biker, actually."

Tauriel felt her eyes widen. "Well…are you alright? I mean clearly you are, but….a biker? He didn't say or do anything….bad, did he?"

Her mind was suddenly filled with images of a tall, wide, sweaty biker cornering her dearest friend beside her Volvo, leering at her suggestively over his dark sunglasses. Her nose wrinkled in response. "Sig…"

"No, no…I'm quite fine," she laughed shyly. She tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear and nervously swirled her drink with her straw. "He was…very kind. And….wonderful," she said.

Sigrid took a long draw from her drink and Tauriel felt like her eyes were going to come out of her skull. Sigrid had met a biker on the side of the road and identified him as…wonderful? Something wasn't right.

"I'd driven too far on the flat, you see…and…and the axel was bent. He tried to fix it on the side of the road but he couldn't, so he called a tow and…" she trailed off dreamily. "And it happened to be his uncle's shop. They fixed it straight away and he wouldn't take my money. He…he asked me to dinner instead. He said that could be my payment."

"That what was? A date? That was what he wanted instead of money?!"

She blushed again, shaking her head. "No. He said he wanted someone as beautiful as me to give someone like him a chance. And I agreed. We went to dinner and then…we went back to my apartment."

Tauriel sat back in her chair, completely shocked. She had known Sigrid over half her life and her best friend had never done anything so reckless! Sigrid was the dependable one; the girl who was always available to babysit her younger siblings, who always showed up on time, who got straight A's, never drank too much, and especially didn't sleep with men she'd just met. No, her best friend was a girl who did as she was told and as her father expected of her.

So she wasn't all that prepared for the wave of envy that washed over her. "You took the biker back to your apartment?"

"Mmmhmm…" came the dreamy reply. "He was so…he's just….I can't even….it was amazing," she gushed quietly. Glancing over, she saw the panic in Tauriel's eyes. "Oh, don't worry Tauriel! I see the look on your face and I know what you're thinking, that he took advantage of me after my breakup with that guy from school. No, it wasn't like that. I….I really asked him to come back and he didn't even push me to do anything. I wanted to; I needed to," she sighed. "I can't explain it."

"Clearly," Tauriel sighed. Glancing sideways at her friend, she licked her lips and tried not to appear too eager.

"I sound crazy when I say it," she said, covering her eyes with her hand. A little laugh seemed to bubble out of her chest as she pulled her hand away and gave Tauriel a sheepish look. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Tauriel paused, shaking her head slowly. "A little, but…honestly I'm a bit jealous. That's not like you to do something like that, Sig."

"I think in a way…that's why I did it. I wanted to do something unexpected, and…and unplanned for once. Our whole lives our fathers have kept a keen eye on us, Tor. They've dictated every step, every minute of every day…now that I'm out on my own in my own apartment finally I just…I had to do something for myself. And when I met Fili-"

"Fili?" Tauriel interjected. "What kind of name-"

"-It's a family name," Sigrid said quickly. "Something just clicked. I saw him and I just took a chance. The chemistry between us was just so…."

Tauriel sat back in her seat again and tried to process everything her friend had just told her. She still felt slightly envious that Sigrid had gone and done something she'd secretly always wanted to do. While she still lived at home (she'd only graduated from college last month, after all) Sigrid had ventured out and gotten her own apartment a few months before, even though her father had protested against it. When she'd signed the lease and paid the first three month's rent with her own money though, Bard had little argument. Her younger siblings, Tilda and Bane, were finally old enough not to need their older sister constantly hovering over them, so he'd been powerless to fight it.

"So you asked a biker back to your apartment to ravish you. How was it?"

Sigrid laughed nervously again, seeming to have to search for her words. "It was… everything I never knew I always wanted," she admitted slowly, twisting her straw. "I told him…everything. He's so kind and he listens and he was just so easy to open up to. I told him how my ex was. How we only ever did it missionary, with the lights off," she smirked. "Let's just say I learned an awful lot about sex that night. And how it should be. How it really really should be. And the next day he asked if it was just a onetime thing or…or if he could see me again."

Tauriel caught herself leaning forward with wide eyes. "And?"

"And maybe that's why we're here tonight. I told him I'd meet him here at nine and I thought maybe I'd come early for a little liquid courage," she said, stirring her drink.

"You mean he's coming here? To meet you?" Tauriel was half horrified, half intrigued to meet her best friend's one night stand. Well, he obviously isn't a one night stand if he's coming here, she figured.

Sigrid looked at her and opened her mouth to answer, but instead her eyes drifted upwards just past Tauriel's shoulder. She gaped slightly before a shy smile graced her lips and the answer was forgotten. "There he is."

Looking over her shoulder towards the front of the bar, Tauriel squinted in the dim light to see who Sigrid was looking at. She didn't have to look hard. "O-oh," she gasped.

Walking towards them was indeed a biker, but he was unlike anything Tauriel would have expected. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a leather cut, low slung dark blue jeans, and black, steel-toed boots. That was about where the biker clichés ended and a gorgeous man began. His hair golden hair was just past his shoulders, hanging in wild looking bleached out waves. His goatee was also a pale blond, but the tips of his moustache were woven into braids Tauriel would have normally laughed at, but this guy made them work. He stood tall and lean, but muscled enough to look like he shouldn't be messed with; until she saw his eyes. His bright, icy blue eyes were twinkling with a friendly glow that made him look anything but menacing.

The table jostled as Sigrid jumped up, rousing Tauriel out of her assessment of the man. He strode confidently over to their table as a few of the people at the bar called out a welcome to him. He gave them friendly half-waves, but didn't take his eyes from Sigrid as he seemed to make a beeline for their table. Reaching out to steady their wobbly table, Tauriel watched in surprise as Sigrid let him simply walk up, cup her cheeks in his large hands, and pull her mouth to his for a sweet but lingering kiss. He pulled away, leaving Sigrid looking slightly breathless and a tad unstable in the knees, but better than before. It was then he noticed Tauriel sitting at the table.

"This must be the girl I've heard so much about. How do you do? Fili," he said warmly, extending his hand. Slowly, she grasped it and was unprepared for the hearty shake he gave it. "My brother will be about soon. Told him I was meeting you here, said he might pop out for a pint or two."

"I'd love to meet your bother," Sigrid gushed. Fili pulled up a chair and flashed them both a smile as the waitress came back. "Can I get either of you a fresh drink?"

"We just got these," Tauriel said, giving him an unsure smile. She was still sizing him up as he sat across the table, already edging closer to Sigrid.

"Whatever's on tap for me," he said to the waitress. Turning back to Sigrid, he grinned. "So how are you?"

"Since we talked on the phone this morning?"

"Maybe."

"I'm fine. I'm glad I get to see you. This is a nice bar," Sigrid said nervously.

Tauriel snorted and tried to not roll her eyes too far back in her head. The Prancing Pony was far from a nice bar. Maybe forty years ago when the paint was fresh and it didn't reek of stale beer and goodness only knows what else, but…well, probably not even then, she thought with a tiny laugh. The waitress brought Fili back his ale and he took a long sip.

"My friends and I come here a lot. Most of these guys are regulars at the shop."

"Shop?" Tauriel asked. "What kind of shop?" her tone skeptical.

Fili turned to her with surprise, as if he'd already forgotten she was sitting there. Smirking, she waited for his answer. She wanted to see what this biker who had charmed his way into her best friend's bed was all about.

"Motorcycle shop. Oakenshield Engines? My uncle is Thorin Oakenshield."

"Ah," she said, "I've heard of it. So what do you do? Mechanic?"

Now it was Fili's turn to smirk. "No, I'm his accountant. I'm a CPA actually. I just do the books. My uncle owns it, my other uncle is in charge of all the bikes, and my little brother is the big-picture, marketing mastermind for the whole operation. I'm just the numbers guy."

He didn't need to explain any further. Tauriel knew exactly what business Fili was talking about. Oakenshield Engines had been a thorn in her father's side for years now. Whether it was their loud motorcycles annoying the people of the town or their penchant for annoying the local cops, Thranduil had heard all of the complaints. There'd always been talk that the motorcycle shop was a front for a different type of business, but nothing had ever been brought to light. She wasn't sure what that other business would even be, but she guessed it was less than legal.

Fili and Sigrid soon forgot she was there, lapsing into a comfortable yet playful banter. Her friend was enjoying the attention, giggling at the jokes he made and blushing every time his hand would brush her arm. Fili talked with his hands while his eyes seemed to sparkle. He had a dimple on one cheek and an infectious laugh, she realized. While he told the story of how they met on the side of the road, Tauriel remained quiet and simply observed him.

"Took me five minutes to get her on the back of my bike," he chuckled, taking a swig of his ale.

"I was afraid! I thought I'd fall off the back!"

"Never," he flirted, grasping her hand. "I wasn't about to leave you on the side of the road alone while we got the tow."

"You mean you didn't want to leave me on the side of the road for another strange biker to pick up."

"That's part of it," he laughed.

The bar was starting to get more and more crowded as the time ticked by. Tauriel watched Fili with Sigrid, decently impressed that he seemed like the type of guy Sigrid desperately needed at time like this. Her trusting friend tended to fall for guys that always seemed to need 'fixing', and being more of a mother to her siblings than a sister, Sigrid naturally fell into that role. Something about her kind, forgiving, helpful nature made her a doormat for men. She couldn't tell just how old Fili was, but he seemed to have a good few years on her. Maybe a mature guy will have all of his issues figured out and be normal to her for once, she thought. Letting her eyes drift down, she studied the black leather vest he wore over his white t-shirt. A few patches she didn't understand decorated the right side, but on the left it simply said "Dirty Dozen" with little number 12, and beneath that Fili's name and the words 'Vice President.'

Hmm, she thought. Maybe he was more of a serious biker than he let on. Standing up, she motioned over the noise in the bar to the bathrooms before grabbing her clutch and heading that way. The ladies bathroom was clean enough (she didn't have to hover over the toilet seat) but the graffiti scrawled on the walls was enough to make her blush.

She was about to head back to the table when she stopped. Sigrid and Fili were talking quietly, their heads bent together and private little smiles on their faces. It looked too cute to break up. Heaving a sigh, she wove her way through the crowd of bearded men (more bikers, judging from the leather cuts they were sporting like Fili's) at the bar to finally wedge her way up to an open spot. Her elbow slipped and she accidently dug it into the leather-clad side of the man next to her.

"Oh!" she gasped quietly, her cheeks flaming. The last thing she wanted to do was tick one of them off – she only wanted a beer. The man next to her turned and glanced over his shoulder before doing practically a double take. Turning all the way around, his eyes twinkled and he gave her one of the most charming smiles she'd ever laid eyes on. His dark eyes glittered as he drew them up and down the line of her body, boldly appraising her.

"If you want me to buy you a drink, all ye have to do is ask. No need to throw elbows at me."

Tauriel ducked her head. "Oh…I….I didn't mean to. Sorry, it's just really crowded in here. Just getting a beer," she stammered, unable to meet his gaze.

He laughed quietly, glancing up and down the bar. "Bartender prolly stepped out for a smoke. Allow me," he said, and before she could protest, he'd hoisted himself up on the bar to his knees. A few of the bikers near him howled with laughter, playfully jabbing his thighs and jeering at him, but he didn't back down. Reaching down, he yanked the nearest cooler open and pulled out a frosty bottle before lowering it to the side of the bar and handily popping off the lid with his hand. Turning, he grinned down at her and presented it with a flourish.

"For the lady."

His friends howled with laughter as he climbed down from the bar and back onto his stool. Meeting her eyes, he gave her a smug little smile that demonstrated just how proud of himself he was. Tauriel accepted it with a nod, feeling her face turn slightly red as his friends continued to laugh and hoot at his antics.

"Um…thank you?"

He grinned wider and clinked his mug with her bottle. "Cheers."

Tauriel sipped the beer, her eyes flicking back up to meet his. He's still looking at me, she realized. This man was completely brazen as he watched her lips wrap around the top of the bottle. Not that she minded. The man in question was young – much younger than his heavily bearded cohorts. His hair was dark brown and hung in wild, curled waves almost down to his shoulders. A few pieces of it fell in front of his eyes, which were so dark and glittering with so much humor she almost missed that they were actually hazel. Dark brown stubble covered his defined, masculine jaw. The stubble and the jawline made him look older, but his young, mischievous eyes deceived him, she realized. He grinned back at her with straight white teeth, minus his front two which were charmingly crooked. He didn't seem like he let it hold him back; in fact, it somehow made him more appealing.

"Thank you."

"I'll tell ye you're welcome if ye tell me your name," he flirted shamelessly.

Tauriel glanced back at the table where Fili and Sigrid were still engrossed in deep conversation. They looked like they'd be awhile. What the hell. Might as well chat up this hot guy for a moment while they're wrapped up in each other…

"My name is Tauriel," she said finally, taking another sip of her drink. "And before you ask, no, I don't look like I come here often," she said, giving him another shy smile.

"I wasn't going to say that," he chuckled lightly, although his expressive eyes told another story. "If you only come here once, I'm glad I got to buy…erm, steal you a beer. Name's Kili," he said, reaching for her hand. He shook it playfully and gave her another grin that made her knees go a little weak. The longer she stood there and the longer he spoke to her, the better looking he became.

It wasn't just the ale.

Suddenly, she blinked and broke the trance. Kili?

"Wait…you don't happen to have a brother named Fili, do you?"

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT


	2. Chapter 2: Taking A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting at the bar....

Tauriel

"Wait…you don't happen to have a brother named Fili, do you?"

The grin on his face faded as his face sobered almost instantly. "Shit, did he tell you to meet him here? I keep tellin' him he can't make his clients meet him in bars, 'specially not the likes o'this one," he shook his head before breaking into a chuckle. "Oh Fili. Some things never change, I swear it."

Tauriel frowned as her mind instantly went to the corner where it instantly drew an unsavory picture of the man her friend was there with.

"Wait, client? What are you talking about? Is he some sort of male….gigolo?" Tauriel demanded, grabbing his arm.

Kili's eyes lowered to her fingers that were clenched around his bicep before flicking up to meet hers. His rather solid bicep, she realized. Slowly, she peeled her fingers away and her eyes scanned him with a clearer head; Kili wore a leather cut, just like his brother's. She let her eyes roam over the patches and wondered, was he dangerous? His eyes and friendly demeanor at first had thrown her, fooling her into thinking he was harmless. Obviously she'd been wrong. They shouldn't have come to a place like this, she thought.

"No," he replied, his tone clipped. "He's an accountant. He…sometimes meets clients here to collect their paperwork and have a pint, that's all," he said. He faced forward, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he clenched. She'd made a mistake; she'd been quick to judge and she'd insulted him.

"Oh, I'm…I'm so sorry," she said, ducking her head. "I didn't mean…never mind," she muttered, grabbing her bed. "Thank you for the beer."

She heard Kili heave a sigh before his hand caught her arm. "Wait….I didn't get your name."

Thinking he was just being polite, she licked her lips. "It's Tauriel."

"Tauriel? S'pretty. Kili, but you know that. Kili Durin."

Instead of saying 'nice to meet you,' she simply gave him a pouty glare. Kili paused a moment before heaving a sigh as if he dreaded what she was about to say to his next question.

"I give up – how do you know my brother?"

Tauriel stopped, glancing over at him. His expression had softened slightly and it made her wonder if he had a quick temper. The deep, soulful eyes seemed to offer her a quick apology before looking away again.

"He's here with my friend," she replied, motioning towards Fili and Sigrid. Kili followed her gaze, peeking over the crowd at the bar, his eyes slowly lighting up.

"She came," he breathed, his eyes bright again. Tauriel silently marveled at how quickly his expression could go from light and charming to dark and brooding, almost stormy in an instant. "I didn't think she'd come."

"He... he told you about meeting her?"

Kili smirked, taking another sip of his drink. He wiped his mouth with his hand and grinned as if he'd forgotten she'd just assumed his brother was little more than a smarmy male escort five seconds ago.

"Lad gets laid first time in near two years, yeah…he tends to fill his little brother in. 'Specially if she's out of his league. More like bragging, but not in the way you'd think. I dare say yer lass Sigrid brought my brother out of a slump that was makin' him crankier than a hornet. My thanks," he said as an afterthought clinking his glass with hers. She held her beer, dumbfounded, barely noticing what he'd done. Figuring it was safe to stay, she resumed her place beside him, leaning on the bar.

"She surprised me too," she admitted slowly, "She didn't tell me why she was bringing me here. He walked in and her face just…lit up."

"Fili had a spring in his step since it happened, that's for sure. Don't be worryin'….he was just talkin' my ear off about it at the shop, he wasn't tellin' half the town. Durins don't kiss and tell," he said, giving her a crooked smile.

"You seem to think it was a casual thing then?"

He shrugged slightly, turning on his barstool to face her. Realizing she was standing, he jumped up and muttered something about 'being an arse' and grabbed her hips to flip their positions. Tauriel swallowed thickly at the feel of his hands on her and barely had time to think before he gently pushed her back onto the still-warm stool he'd been occupying.

"S'crowded in 'ere," he said lightly. "But no, knowing my dumb, romantic brother, it wasn't casual for him. He usually falls head over heels for a girl and she breaks his heart," he smirked, "But what if it was just sex? Nothing wrong with two people getting together for a night o'fun who want the same thing, no?"

Surprised by his question, she avoided his gaze and fiddled with the label on her beer. "N-no," she stammered. "I just…that's not like Sigrid to do. She always does what she's told and has never done anything like this. So unexpected."

"Oh? Your girl is a planner, eh?"

Tauriel sighed, nodding. "She is. She's very close with her family and they have always had high expectations of her and…and…sometimes she hates to let people down. She wants to do the right thing and sometimes it's so suffocating to always do what you're told and never what you want. It's so depressing to have your entire life laid out, one plan after another. When there's no room for spontaneity-"

She stopped herself, her eyes flicking up to his. He was watching her with rapt attention, a slight frown furrowed into his dark brows. "Are we not talking about Sigrid anymore?"

"Maybe not," she admitted. A nervous laugh bubbled out of her chest. "I'm rambling. You know, I'm sorry I…assumed that about him," she said, glancing back towards their table. "He seems like a really nice guy who happened to meet her on the side of the road and I'm just watching out for someone who has been my dearest friend since we were girls," she sighed. "I guess you could say I'm a bit on my guard tonight. This isn't our normal scene and I was skeptical about coming here."

"So why did you?" he asked. His tone was challenging, but friendly. He glanced away, waiting for her answer as he picked at a flaky piece of paint on the bar.

Tauriel laughed to herself, unable to speak for a moment. "I….had a stupid fight with my father. I wanted to go out and do something reckless that he would hate."

Kili glanced back over at her, his lips turning upwards into a scheming grin. "Oooh," he said, his eyes glittering with interest. "So what'll it be then? Going to get so pissed you get up on the bar and dance? Get a fresh tattoo on yer arse? Take one of these ugly bearded blokes to Vegas and make him your own?" he chuckled, elbowing a bar patron that had gotten too close. The bearded man laughed and elbowed him right back.

"This is it I guess," she shrugged. "He'd die if he knew I came to a bar he didn't approve of."

Kili took a sip of his beer, his eyes twinkling again. "A biker bar at that."

She raised one eyebrow. "Yes, especially a biker bar."

Kili seemed to hold her gaze, locking her eyes with his. They watched each other for a moment as he seemed to issue a silent challenge that made her glad she was sitting on a stool. This man had a magical effect on making her weak in the knees. The crowd around them was growing rowdier and louder. The bartender had returned behind the bar and was working double time to catch up on refilling pints and lining up shot glasses.

"Nori!" he called, motioning to her beer. "Put this on mine. And we need a shot," he called over the noise.

The bartender with a long, braided beard and a mess of dark red hair gave him a nod, pushing one of the filled shot glasses down the bar to Kili, who caught it perfectly. He slid it in front of her and gave her a nudge.

"Cheers."

She eyed the glass, then him. Kili didn't seem like he was the type to be up to anything devious, but perhaps she wasn't as good of a judge of character as she thought she was.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

He burst out laughing, the infectious sound making her chuckle. "No, I'm not – I'm trying to get you to loosen up and enjoy yourself. A little liquid courage usually does the trick for me."

Tauriel picked up the shot glass, sniffing the contents. The liquor was brown and spicy, the scent making her nose itch.

"Dare I ask?"

"S'best not to," he chuckled.

"Aren't you having one?"

He shook his head. "Not up to anything shady here darlin', just not doing the hard stuff tonight. I rode my bike, and bikes and hard liquor don't mix well."

She raised one eyebrow. "Bike?"

He rolled his eyes and flicked his thumbs at the leather vest he wore. "I'd look like a tool in a cut if I drove up in a car," he laughed. "Yes, I rode my bike here."

Her mind was made up. Kili gave her another flirty smile as she clenched the shot in her fingertips and licked her lips. Without delaying it any longer, she put the shot glass to her lips and downed the contents in one gulp. Fighting through urge to cough was the hardest part. The liquor burned its way down her throat and into her belly, warming her limbs as it went. She slammed it down on the bar, wincing at the aftertaste and taking a long sip of her beer. Kili cheered and laughed and thumped her gently on the back as she finally coughed.

"Took it like a champ."

"That was terrible," she laughed. "You drink that?"

"Aye, I do. Should have warned you it'd be a bit rough going down, but…you know what they say."

"And what's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Never trust a biker," he replied, giving her a flirty wink.

Tauriel took another long sip of her beer. The liquor was rough going down but did have a nice effect on her. She felt looser in a rather giggly way and warm all over. She caught herself giving him a coy smile that made him grin right back at her. If she was really flirting with him, he didn't seem to mind a bit. Her cheeks grew hot. Kili was unlike any other guy she'd ever shown an interest in. Usually she was set up through friends of friends or met someone in her classes. The three other guys she'd ever spent the night with were all somewhat casual flings that fizzled out after a few weeks. None of them had ever made her feel like she did now – tingly, excited, and scared in an exciting way.

"You were right, you know."

"About what?" she asked, tucking a strand her hair behind her ears.

"You aren't the type of girl who normally comes in here…but I'm glad you did. Even if you did think my brother was a male gigolo that was trying to pick up your best mate."

Tauriel laughed, shaking her head. "I panicked! Sigrid is my best friend and she's so…innocent. I was just looking out for her."

Kili made a face and finished his beer, setting it on the bar. "Out of the two of us you thought that ugly git was the male escort, eh? That hurts," he feigned hurt. "You thought he could be an escort with those beads in his moustache?"

"It's cute," she laughed, "They make him look….unique."

Kili shook his head in disbelief. "They always said he was the better looking brother."

"Oh…I'm not so sure about that," she said slowly, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. Maybe it wasn't just the liquor making her feel giggly.

"You should show me this bike of yours," she heard herself say. She was instantly embarrassed for saying something so forward, but the drinks were making her care less and less about how she sounded. The biker wasn't anything like the guys she was used to talking to and the idea of taking this further gave her chills. Sigrid had taken a chance, so why shouldn't she?

Kili raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. Feeling bold, Tauriel slid off the barstool and told herself the only reason for brushing against him was that the bar was crowded, but secretly knew that wasn't the case. Grabbing his hand in hers, she pulled him towards the door of the bar and was so interested in getting the beautiful man outside and all to herself that she had completely forgotten they would be walking past where Sigrid and Fili were sitting.

"Tauriel!" Sigrid called over the noise. "Where are you going?"

Tauriel balked in surprise, instantly dropping Kili's hand. She felt his gaze on her but ignored the flush creeping up her sternum and into her neck. Fili chose that moment to look up and instantly spotted his younger brother.

"Oi! What are you doin' with this riff raff, Tauriel?" he teased, nodding at his brother. "Been looking for you little brother."

Kili sauntered over to the table, grinning again as he took in the sight of the two of them. "Well, I doubt you're gonna find me sitting at the table. Been up at the bar with Dwalin and that lot for a while now. Then this lass made me buy her a beer, so-"

Her face was instantly indignant. "I…I did not! You crawled up and over the bar before I could even get a word in!"

Fili chuckled. "Sounds like you, Kili. So you ditched us to pick up my little brother. Careful with that one, he's nothin' but trouble."

"Shut it!" Kili bickered right back, reaching down to fling some of the beer nuts on the table at him. Fili deflected most of them, grunting as a few made contact. Sigrid and Tauriel met eyes over the table and simply made faces. Boys.

Tauriel shifted next to Kili and figured it was now or never. "So weren't we going outside for some air?" she said pointedly, hoping to draw him back out of his brotherly squabble.

He stopped engaging his brother almost instantly, his face going blank and almost boy-ish looking. "Ah, yeh. Yeh we were…uh, we'll be outside brother. Try not to scare of Sigrid, she seems like a keeper to have put up with you for so long!"

Fili shook a fist at him as Tauriel gave him a playful shove out the door. She couldn't help but laugh with him as they made their way through the crowd of smokers and people filing into the bar. Kili was fun – he was open with his emotions and didn't seem to be embarrassed by anything. He led her around to the side of the building to a gravel lot, the warm summer air doing little to cool the hot feeling she'd had since doing the shot at the bar. They were in the middle of a July heat snap that made every day that week so muggy and humid it was almost unbearable. Even in the darkness of night it was still steamy as the heat rose from the ground. She fanned herself lightly and followed him to where there were at least two dozen bikes neatly parked at an angle, arranged in a shiny line. It was almost picturesque the way they gleamed beneath the light of the flickering Prancing Pony sign.

"You into bikes? Or know anything about them?" he asked casually, jamming his hands into his pockets.

Maybe it was the liquor talking, or maybe she just didn't care anymore about false pretenses. "Not a bit…on either account," she admitted with a small laugh.

"Fair enough. Honest, are ye?"

She shrugged. "What's the point? I'm interested in seeing yours and that's enough for you, isn't it?"

"Honest," he nodded in confirmation. "I can live with that," he chuckled, walking over to the last in the row. She hadn't been lying when she said she didn't know anything about bikes – besides the different colors painted onto certain parts and some having more chrome than others, she knew nothing of how to differentiate between them. The smooth lines and worn leather framed by chrome pipes made them easy to admire; that she at least didn't have to fake. Kili motioned to the bike in front of her and grinned proudly.

"There she is," he said humbly, motioning to it.

Tauriel fought for the right words to give him in that moment. He was obviously proud of it but trying to gauge her reaction.

"It's…shiny. And big. And it looks fast," she managed to stumble out with a little laugh.

"Shiny, big, and fast. Coming from a lass who knows nothing 'bout bikes, I'll take it."

"I was right then? It's fast?"

Kili sauntered over, resting a hand on the handlebar like a proud parent. Tauriel admired the way his dark jeans hung off his hips. He'd turned away from her just long enough for her to get a good look at his well-sculpted behind. He was built similar to his brother, but looked more solid in a way. The corded muscles of his forearms flexed as he grabbed the handlebar and grinned at her. There he is again with those knee-weakening smiles, she thought, chewing her lip.

"Aye. Built it myself, was dumb enough once to see just how fast she is."

"You did?"

He nodded, looking sheepish. "I was a rather dumb kid once."

"And now?"

Kili grinned at her. "I think that's for you to find out," he replied, giving her another sexy grin.

Tauriel felt her stomach do a flip and knew this was her chance. Stepping closer to him, she stopped only when she was inches away from him and standing so close she could smell the scent of his cologne. It was something spicy yet appealing like soap, sandalwood, and fresh air. She hadn't been close enough to smell it in the bar, but she could definitely sense it now. Taking a deep, heady breath, she looked up at him and pushed her fear away.

"I want to go for a ride. Would you take me?"

He gave her a boyish, innocent grin. "Aye, Tauriel," he winked, "I'll take you for a ride."

She exhaled shakily as he stared down at her in the dim light of the neon sign. Kili's eyes were wide and sparkling with humor so she didn't have to even ask if he had a double meaning tied to his words. Before she could speak again, he'd pushed a helmet into her hands and was swinging onto the bike. He kicked it on and it started with a roar so loud it made her jump and her teeth clatter. She fumbled to get the helmet on before climbing on behind him. Kili reached behind him and grabbed her hands, folding them firmly across his solid middle. Her heart was beating so hard against his back she feared he could feel it.

But it felt exhilarating. He said two words over the roar of the engine that made her heart race even faster, if that was possible.

"Hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading this little fic I started on a whim. It will only be a few chapters - just something fun I wanted to try before shifting into another longer story that I have planned. Feels good to break out and try something new! I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> I, like Tauriel, know nothing about motorcycles or really bikers - I drooled over Sons Of Anarchy for years and that was about the extent of it. As I said, this is just for fun and is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Just take it as a piece of fun, biker, Hobbit Smut ; ) We'll be earning that 'M' rating next here folks, so just hold on a bit. Next up is Kili's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please take a moment to review! : )


	3. Chapter 3 – Flip like a Switch

Kili

He'd really just been out at the pub to have a pint with friends and get out of the house. It'd been a shit week so far and by Friday he'd been more than willing to ditch his quiet house and forget about work and just have a laugh.

How he ended up flying down a backroad that overlooked the city below with the most beautiful, out of his league girl on the back of his bike clinging to him like hell…. Well, he didn't know. But Kili wasn't one to ask a lot of questions when things went his way. He usually just found a way to roll with it.

It had happened pretty quickly, to be honest. One minute he'd been laughing with Dwalin and tearing the mickey out of Ori when she'd bumped into him. He almost didn't turn around – The Prancing Pony was always jammed packed with all sorts of the like on a Friday night. It could have just been another bloke that'd had too much to drink bumping into him.

But no – it was her.

He'd turned around and almost done a double take. It wasn't polite to point out – his mother was big on manners – that Tauriel didn't belong at a place like The Prancing Pony. It wasn't just her beauty that made her stand out. Tauriel was from money – he could sense it. He wasn't sure how he knew, really. Some people just exuded money in the way they spoke, dressed, and even their mannerisms. Tauriel was one of those people. She wore a simple pair of dark green pants paired with a simple white tank top with a few embellishments along the neckline. Nothing fancy, but it certainly did her petite form justice. But, it was her stunning green eyes, smooth, pale skin and glossy red hair that hung down to her waist that set her apart. He'd appraised her shamelessly, instantly a little mystified and intimidated to be so close to her. She'd batted her big green eyes at him, probably without even knowing it, and gotten his attention without even trying. He'd thankfully only had one beer before she'd quietly asked him to take her for a ride.

Something about her made him want to know more, even if he wasn't sure what.

Part of it was from the idea that no girl of her class had ever paid much attention to him. He did alright with the female folk – most guys with a bike like his and a halfway decent looking face did alright with girls. That was just a fact of life. But at the age of twenty nine he'd lost interest in the type of girl he would have normally picked up at a place like the Prancing pony near a decade ago. Back then he would have snuck in the bar, charmed a half drunk girl with his family name (for the name Oakenshield was synonymous with motorcycles in that town) and he would have been happy with a quick fumble and tumble out back. Then he would have gone back into the bar, found his mates, gotten piss drunk and had no problem kissing and telling.

But that was then.

He was brought back to the present as the fresh scent of her perfume invaded his senses. She was pressed up against his back, her body molded against his as she held on. He liked having her on the back of his bike for her first ride. His dick liked it too. The black jeans that normally hung from his hips had become increasingly snugger as the ride wore on.

He needed to get it together and stop acting like he was sixteen.

Kili downshifted, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair as Tauriel gripped his middle. He didn't really miss his younger years, he realized. He'd gotten into some trouble and probably had more fun than he deserved, and he was glad to have gotten out alive without much of a police record or without his junk falling off. Behaving like that had gotten old almost as soon as it had happened. Now his life was about work, learning the business from Thorin without pissing him off too badly, and working on his house. Even though he'd cleaned up his act substancially, he knew that Tauriel picking him up in the pub as really less about him and more about a girl trying to prove something.

But he was fine with that. Kili was always down for an adventure, and a pretty one at that. She was out of his league and he knew it but he didn't care. From the brief, electrically charged conversation in the bar, he could tell she was a type of quietly intense that made her easy to underestimate. Kili was determined not to do that. There was a fierceness covering up the quiet pain she seemed to be carrying, and he was determined to know more.

And now they were on his bike. The engine roared loudly, spurring pride deep in his chest. He'd saved for years to build this bike and it never got old to have someone admire it, a bike enthusiast or not. Tauriel had done her best to look impressed. He chuckled to himself at the memory of her trying to find something nice to say about it as he turned onto another road.

"Still with me?" he called over the roar of the bike, slowing down slightly. The engine sputtered as if it was frustrated to be going slow. He loved that bike; it felt like he had the power of a thousand wild mustangs between his thighs every time he threw his leg over it. The motorcycle beneath them made Kili feel like he could take on the entire world and not give a fuck.

She laughed in response and he answered back by revving the engine up and making the entire bike shudder beneath them with a surge of power. Tauriel screamed with delight and laughed again, holding his middle tighter. Twice as he drove he felt her grip him tightly as she leaned backwards, arching her back to look up at the sky above. It was muggy and hot as hell that night, giving the stars shining above them a hazy glow. They were far enough away from the city that they could actually see them for once. He grinned, knowing the feeling she was experiencing. The sound and feeling of the power between her legs, the wind whipping through her hair, the hot night air suddenly chilled with speed…it was addicting, or at least it was to him, anyway. It felt like a gift to share it with someone new.

Kili drove for another fifteen minutes or so, not wanting to take her too far from the pub where Fili and Sigrid still were. Picking a place where the road curved and there was a safe place to park, he pulled over. Killing the engine and popping the stand, he pulled off his riding gloves and surveyed the view. They were on a curving country road on a spot that overlooked the town of Mirkwood. Lights (not many, but some) shone down below, fuzzy in the summer humidity. He turned on the seat and reached back to unclip the helmet from her head. He was met with a sight of one of the widest smiles he'd ever been a witness to.

"Careful," he warned, a trace of humor to his voice, "You'll get bugs in your teeth."

Tauriel sputtered with laughter, her eyes bright even in the darkness. "I don't care," she sighed. "That was…."

"Exhilarating? Freeing? Terrifying?" he finished for her. They shared a knowing look. "Yea, I know. Why do you think I spend my life with these things?" he said, affectionately stroking the bike. She gave him a mirthful smile and shook her head at him.

"I've never been so scared and yet so….so thrilled in my life."

"I can drive slower on the way back…"

"Never."

She loosened her grip on his middle, letting her hands fall to rest on her thighs. Kili watched her pull her ponytail to the side, her fingers combing out the snarls in the long, shiny waves.

"Can we stay a minute?" she asked, slipping off the bike.

He glanced at the view, then back at her. "I've stayed worse places. You don't want me to take you back?"

Shaking her head, she placed the helmet on the back of the bike. "Not yet," she said quietly. Crossing her arms across her middle, she walked towards the sloping hill on the side of the road that overlooked the town. Kili followed her, his boots scraping softly against the gravel. He paused beside her, taking in the view of her profile. Smooth forehead, a cute, slightly upturned nose, and dainty yet pouty lips were her most prominent features from that side. He jammed his hands in his pockets and kicked at a piece of gravel.

"So do you normally jump on the back of motorcycles with bikers you barely know and race off into the night?"

Tauriel turned to look at him and gave him another coy smile. "All the time," she said, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I've met a lot of people in my life," she stated, "Some good, most bad. I thank my father's line of work for that. Being constantly surrounded by people makes you able to easily judge someone's character. I had to become good at that early on."

Well that came out of nowhere, he thought. So what had she thought when she first saw him, he wondered? Had she simply written him off as a typical, thick headed outlaw biker who only had a liking for a few cheap thrills? That was what most people saw when they looked at him. Kili fit the description well enough; he had more than a few tattoos, he liked his hair long, he owned more t-shirts from bike rallies than he did anything else. The thought of wearing a tie and shaving every day while he worked a typical nine to five behind a computer made him break out in chills. Sure, he'd been the wrong side of the law a time or two, but he'd never done serious time or hurt anyone. Besides, that had been years ago. He'd outgrown the childish behaviors that were typically associated with people like him that came from families like his. He owed a lot of that to his uncle, Thorin. His uncle was what had made him straighten out and focus on his goals rather than just flying by the seat of his pants all the time. He'd made him realize he wanted more from life than just going from one shallow thing to another, whether it was bike rallies, bars, women, or jobs. Kili was well aware that bikers had a bad reputation for doing illegal things and for being nothing but trouble. While he was never one to put on airs about who he was or the family he came from, he'd always hoped he could be seen for more than just a biker.

Kili watched as Tauriel toyed with the end of her long ponytail, her slender fingers winding through the curled ends.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who has hung out with some shady characters then," he said. "What does your father do?"

She shook her head, her eyes not meeting his. "Something I wouldn't chose for myself, that's for certain."

It was obvious she didn't want to say, he figured. Kili raised an eyebrow. "I take it I've been thoroughly judged, then?"

Tauriel turned in surprise, but nodded once. "So you have. Can you blame me?"

"No," he said. "I'd be worried if I hadn't."

She shrugged. "Well, I said I had to do it a lot, I never said I was perfect at it. I misjudged you. And your brother," she added somberly. "I am sorry for that, again."

"I'm not worried about it," he said, toe-ing the dirt. "People do whatever they have to get by. You were in a new environment, I can't say I blame you much. Honestly more entertained that you thought my brother could have been a male escort or some shit like that," he chuckled.

"Right," she laughed, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment, "I figured I was safe after that. Crappy people aren't as honest as you were."

"That so?"

"It is," she said, dropping her hand. "Nor do they talk about their brother with as much affection. You're very different from anyone I've met, Kili," she replied, her eyes meeting his. She held his gaze, her eyes wide and unblinking. Kili felt his heart stutter in his chest for a moment as they stared at each other.

"I could have told ye that much. Can't say many a girl like yourself come into the bar to pick up a biker like me."

"Who said I was picking you up?" she laughed, giving him a shy smile.

Kili grinned. "You mean ye aren't?" he winked.

Tauriel looked away, her cheeks turning so pink he could see the faint color in the darkness. The stars were bright and the moon was out, and although it wasn't full it provided ample enough light that he could still see her clearly. Even though she spoke like a person much older than her years, there was a calming innocence about her that he found he enjoyed. He was learning that he liked the look on her face when he said something he probably shouldn't.

"I wouldn't know," he heard her say in a small voice. Her smile had faded when she looked at him this time. All around them the crickets chirped as the muggy night wore on.

"Ye don't pick up many bikers?"

She was quiet a moment before shaking her head. "Try none," she finally said.

Nodding, he fiddled with a patch that had come loose on his cut. "I figured that. It's cool though. But I think you would have enjoyed a younger version of me if we're being honest. Shit, ten years ago if a girl as pretty as you caught me right after I built that thing," he motioned behind him at the bike, "I would have already used every line in the book to get into yer pants behind that bar, I'm afraid."

His admission made her tip her head back and burst out into laughter. "So honest," she shook her head. "Should I just run away like my hair is on fire?"

"Young Kili, younger. Not this Kili," he chuckled.

"What changed?"

Kili grinned at his own scrupulousness. "I grew up. I owe a lot of that to my uncle Thorin. He made me realize that living fast and hard wasn't the way to go through life. I think he'd done a lot of that and came to the realization that he'd missed out on a lot of things because of it. Now he's in his late fifties, smart, loaded as hell and with a business that's booming, but….he never slowed down enough to enjoy it. Meet anybody. Have his own kids. He was too busy partying when 'ee was younger and then he was working to get his business off the ground. Now I think he looks around sometimes and wonders where it all went, ya know?"

"That sounds sad," Tauriel said softly.

"It is. Our da died when I was just a baby, so he helped our mum out a lot. But I think sometimes he wishes he would have had kids of his own and now it's probably too late. Not sure any woman in her right mind would want to settle down with a cranky workaholic who likes his way and isn't afraid to say it. Women line up to be with the guy they think he is – a rich, halfway decent looking dude with a Harley shop – but then they get to know the cranky old arse and they're out the door before they see the guy deep down. I just didn't want to be that."

"He sounds like he influenced you a lot."

"He really did. He taught me how to work on bikes, how to make something from junk…I was never much on traditional school, so he pretty much taught me the importance of picking up every trade or skill I could. When I was younger and fucked up…erm, got in trouble," he correct himself, "didn't matter what kind of trouble – skipping school, drinkin', getting speedin' tickets and the like…he'd always make me come to the shop and work like a dog for a few days. I think he just hoped he'd wear me out and I wouldn't have ta' energy to get in trouble," he laughed. "It worked, sort of. I developed a bigger love for bikes and the freedom they could give you. I figured out that it didn't do well to go to have my license taken away or worse, go to jail before I could enjoy it."

Kili barely realized Tauriel inching closer to him the longer he spoke – by the time he looked over again she as right in front of him, her wide green eyes listening with rapt attention.

"You sounded….wild," she replied, giving him a gentle smile. "Am I right?"

Kili gave her a sheepish look and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Wild is a milder term for what I was, sure. I was on a bad path. Da was gone and mum worked her arse off to support two growing boys, so we had more freedom than we should have. Fili, he…he took to school easier. I never had the patience for it. Thorin saw that and he just…molded me. Knew I liked working with my hands, so he would always give me something to tinker with or fix. He stepped in when most people would have given up on a kid like me. Damn thankful for it, that's fer sure."

He bit his lip and suddenly felt like a git for rambling as much as he had. "Sorry, I'm goin on and on here and you're just along fer the ride I guess," he muttered. "I should be getting ya back, Tauriel. Don't want Sigrid to worry. You said it yourself; S'not every day you run off with a biker. Won't she wonder where ye ran off to?"

Tauriel gazed up at him, inching even closer. "Will Fili tell her she should worry?"

Kili watched her in the moonlight, his eyes flicking down to her mouth. It was even prettier up close; the gloss she'd been wearing in the bar had faded in the wind, but he didn't doubt the pink skin would taste as delectable as ever. Without thinking, he licked his lips and felt a slow smile cover his face.

"If he was smart he would," he sighed, his voice dropping. "But my brother isn't as smart as he likes to think he is," he managed to rasp out.

Tauriel smiled another one of her soft, almost shy smiles he was growing to like. Was she inching closer? Or was he? Kili couldn't tell. But she was suddenly so close he could smell the faint perfume she wore. It wasn't like most of the perfumes he'd smelled on women over the years. Nothing flowery or overbearing, just light, fresh, and with the barest hint of something citrusy. It was unique, he realized, just like her. He'd stopped internally obsessing over who was moving closer or who had initiated it. Instead, he let himself be drawn to her mouth like a kid to a cookie jar. He knew he shouldn't, but the promise of it all was too tantalizing to resist.

The moment his lips touched hers, he realized it was hopeless to try to fight it. It was tentative at first, but held the promise of something more. Kili let her gauge just how far she wanted to take this. He was rough around the edges, but a gentleman at heart. Holding his mouth still, he held his breath as Tauriel pressed her mouth against his, the pliant, pillowy skin of her lips caressing his like nothing else. This girl baffled him somehow; she was dauntless and almost bold at certain times, but could flick a switch and be almost shy and coquettish the next. Kili wasn't sure what to make of it, really. Tauriel stepped closer to him, the proximity of her body making his skin tingle. They were inches apart, their bodies just barely skimming each other as she kissed him.

He was still a little dumbstruck when she pulled away, her green eyes searching his. There was a question in the jade depths of her irises, but he was still reeling.

"Wow," he croaked out, surprised at how hoarse he suddenly was. He'd kissed many women over the years. Too many. He'd been a whore at best when he'd discovered the joys of the opposite sex, but he couldn't remember a time when a simple kiss had set his skin to tingling the way it currently was. Swallowing the nervousness away, he cleared his throat and fumbled for something to else to say. Nervous, excitable energy seemed to bubble between them for a moment as he fought himself on what to do next.

Tauriel didn't give him the opportunity to worry over it again. Leaning forward, she unflinchingly kissed him again, this time winding her small hands around his middle and pulling him against her. Kili laughed against her lips. Tauriel nipped his lower lip, her eyes flashing open for a moment to catch him staring at her. He knew it was improper kissing etiquette to stare unabashedly at the person kissing you, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Tauriel didn't seem to mind. Instead, she lightly sucked his bottom lip where her teeth had worried it, faintly swiping her tongue across it. Kili's hands ghosted around her shoulders, then her hips trying to decide where he wanted to touch her most. They itched to do more than just touch, but he was trying to be on his best behavior and not act like a hormonal teen. His tongue had just grazed hers when she pulled away.

Kili groaned in protest before he could stop it.

"I should stop," she sighed, leaning back. Kili's hands finally settled on her hips, looping into the belt loops on her green pants. He gave her his best sexy grin and pressed his lips together and watched her glance at the view of the city over her shoulder.

"It's so lovely out here."

"Why do I get the feeling you'd stay here all night?" he asked, biting back a smile.

Tauriel stepped back, making his hands drop down to his sides. She toyed with the end of her ponytail and gave him a wistful smile. "I had a fight with my dad, I told you. Home isn't the most appealing place right now."

"So move."

"It's not that easy," she sighed. "Nothing in my life is easy right now."

"I'm sorry," he replied earnestly. "I barely know you but I wish I could help."

He watched as she turned and looked up at the stars again, another faint smile dancing on her lips. "You could," she said slowly, glancing back at him. "Do you live near here?"

He frowned. Was she asking him what he thought she was? He nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this. Or really sure where she was going with it. This girl somehow baffled him.

She turned back around, stalking toward him with a grin that was anything but innocent. Stopping in front of him, she reached up and placed her hand against his hair. Her fingernails scraped lightly against the wild waves. Kili fought back a shudder. She was close again and it was unnerving him in the best of ways.

"Kili, I'm…I'm not ready to go back and face the world just yet. I don't want to go back to the bar, or back home."

Her fingers moved down to cup his stubbled cheek. Kili's gaze met hers and was again surprised at the intensity of it. "Take me to your place," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

For the second time that night, Tauriel had gently insisted something of him. It wouldn't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and indulging in my little escape from reality for a little awhile. I really wanted to change it up, flex my writing muscles and try to write something different for a bit before going back to what I normally write. Aaaand I wanted to write some shameless Kili Biker smut... ; )
> 
> If you enjoyed, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Take It to the Limit

Chapter 4: Take it to the Limit

Kili

He'd been a little dazed when she'd asked him to take her to his place.

Maybe that was why he said yes.

The chemistry between them seemed palpable and he didn't remember any of the girls from his past making him feel the way she had. That or the fact that two little kisses from the girl had sent his head spinning in a way that made him feel like a silly kid again. It had been awhile since he'd enjoyed the company of a woman. He was feeling a little old lately to be picking up girls at bars – that's why tonight had been such an unexpected surprise. Work had been busy as hell, Thorin had been a crabby pain in the arse and the only thing he really wanted to pay attention to at the end of a long day was his bike. Well, and his dog.

Tauriel breezily brushed off the questions he'd asked after asking him to take her home. She only smiled at him when he'd asked 'Are you sure?' about four times and simply walked back to his bike. He tried not to gape at her as she picked up the helmet and snapped it on her head like she'd done it a thousand times. She raised one eyebrow at him as if to ask, 'Coming?' and he'd snapped to.

Sliding on his riding gloves, his teeth worried his lip as he swung his leg over the bike and watched her give him a slow, sexy smile that was somehow devilish and innocent at the same time. His cock twitched in his pants as he wondered what she would look like sprawled out on his bed, her legs around his shoulders with all that red hair fanned out on his pillow. Kili coughed, motioning for her to jump on.

Tauriel's eyes narrowed. "Is this not ok?"

He cleared his throat and kicked the stand up as he prepared to start the bike.

"No, no, uh…s'fine. If you want to go back to my place, then…that's where we'll go. You got a phone? Maybe text your friend…don't wan' her thinkin' I stole ye away," he coughed.

Her face warmed before she gave him a smirk and touched the patch on his leather cut that said 'Outlaw rider'.

"Not much of an outlaw…"

"What?"

She grinned. "Most outlaws don't ask the girl they're stealing away to text their friend to let them know where they're going."

"I'm out of practice, 'ave mercy on me," he grunted, shaking his head. He couldn't believe how nervous he suddenly was at the idea of her coming home with him. He silently did a catalog of his house, wincing when he realized the state it was in. Every inch of the small house he owned was a bachelor's paradise, but he couldn't remember if he'd picked up recently or not. Hopefully Tauriel was the kind of girl who would let that slide. If he would have guessed he'd have company that night he would have at least done all the dishes and cleaned his bathroom. At least his sheets were in order, having been washed just the day before. He silently praised his mother for instilling the urge in him to do laundry every few days before it piled into a mountainous heap on the laundry room floor.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she typed out a quick text and hit 'send' before giving him a playful smirk. "Done. Feel better?"

Kili nodded, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. It had all been fun and games at the bar and just now when they'd been kissing, but now that she was standing in front of him asking him to take her home….well, that was a little different. He'd barely met her two hours before. To him, the days when he met a girl and barely knew her first name before falling into bed with her were long gone. That and this girl wasn't the kind he normally got to take home. The idea of her in his bed had him more than a little jittery.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly. He barely had time to think before Tauriel had leaned down to where he sat on the bike and pressed her lips against his as if to bring him back to the present and away from his worry. Her mouth was soft against his and he felt the familiar spark of electricity shoot through him. Damn. It felt like every single nerve ending on his body was jumping up and down, kicking his arse for not throwing her on the back of his bike and breaking every speed limit in town to get her back to his place. She sighed against his lips, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Slowly, her tongue slid across the threshold of his lips and flirted with his. Kili felt his pants start to grow tight and his heart start to pound. Oh yeah, he thought, this so needs to happen.

She pulled away.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked hoarsely.

He was answered with another coy smile that seemed to light up her entire face. His favorite thing about her was her eyes, he decided. The girl had a way of smiling and making her eyes sparkle like she was up to something.

"Maybe. But not before I have my way with you," she said in a tiny, lilting voice.

Kili felt his eyes bulge slightly as she laughed and climbed onto the back of his bike. He was pretty sure he believed her.

Kili's house was located outside of Mirkwood on a short, dead end road just off the highway. He'd been drawn to the little outdated ranch house when he'd first seen it; the rear of the house backed up to the woodlands and was far enough away from the main road to give him some privacy. He mainly just liked it because he could see anyone pulling up the driveway and it was far enough away that he didn't have to worry about how loud his bike was when he came home. It offered the right balance of nature and privacy while being a short drive from both work and most of the places he frequented. And most importantly – it was his. When he'd started seriously working for Thorin, his business savvy uncle had wasted no time pointing out that what Kili was blowing in rent every month could easily be building him some equity if he owned a house. Not wanting to commit to anything major, Kili had invested in the tiny fixer upper on the edge of town because it boasted a big yard, an outbuilding big enough to convert into a shop, and was small enough that cleaning and maintenance wasn't that bit of a bitch. He'd gone through it room by room, slowly flipping it and making repairs to suit his needs as a bachelor. The back deck had a built in grill, the basement had a full size bar, and the small but functional ranch-style floor plan was perfect for a single guy. The fact that it was built sixty years ago gave it charm but also gave him an excuse to learn to remodel.

Kili took the drive to his house a bit slower than usual. It was dark out and he had perhaps the most precious cargo on the back of his bike, so he didn't feel the need to rush. Well, and he was tad nervous. Tauriel must have been too, given the way she fidgeted behind him. He figured her causal flirting was a smooth cover for her own nerves, but it wasn't obvious until he felt her heart pounding against his back as he drove.

Don't be a pussy, he could hear his mates tell him. Just play it cool. It'd been forever since he'd had a woman under his roof and in his bed and he was out of practice to say the least. Not that he was worried the mechanics of it all had changed or anything, but he wasn't the same dumb kid he'd been back in the day. He felt a little like a wanker for wanting to get to know her before tossing her over his shoulder and ravaging her. It was obvious Tauriel was just out for a good time, so why shouldn't he be?

Before he knew it he was killing then engine in front of the small house he called home.

Tauriel slid off the bike and removed the helmet, placing it carefully on the back of the bike where she'd found it. He watched her expression closely, gauging her reaction.

"This is your place?"

He nodded proudly, swinging off the bike. There was an impatient woof from behind the front door, but she didn't seem to notice. Kili followed her up the front steps, grinning as she looked around in awe.

"Wow….this...this is all yours?"

"Yes," he chuckled, giving her a wink. "What did you expect? A smarmy brothel?"

"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "I expected an apartment. But this is your house?"

"Yes. Bought it four summers ago. My uncle talked me into it. Thought I was wasting money on rent," he said, digging in his pocket for the key. He produced it and slid it into the lock, turning it enough for the front door to swing open. "It's not much, but I've remodeled most of it. Had some help, but I mostly did it me 'self."

Tauriel followed him inside, jumping slightly as his dog pressed his nose into her hands. "Oh! You have a dog!"

He snickered. "That's Warg. Found him on the side of the road not long after I moved in. Think someone dumped 'im. He's a wee bit smelly…needin' a bath, that one. You don't have to pet 'im."

Tauriel lowered herself to her knees in the small foyer, ignoring his words to start running her hands through Warg's scruffy fur. The dog looked up at him with a smug expression as if he'd known what Kili had said. Not that he'd put it past the mutt – he was smarter than most people he knew.

"He's so sweet," she cooed, scratching behind his ears. Warg chuffed in approval and slid to the hardwood floor, expertly exposing his belly. Tauriel laughed, reaching down to scratch him. Kili just rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his leather cut, tossing it on the hook by the door. Walking into the kitchen, he flicked on the lights and started shoving dishes from the sink into the dishwasher.

"You want a beer?" he asked. "I don't 'ave much, but I do got some beers in 'ere," he called. He hoped his tone and practiced ease belied the way his heart was pounding. Tauriel walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen, her eyes scanning the open kitchen and dining area. Her eyes fell on the reclaimed wood table that was scattered with papers for work and bike manuals. Walking over to it, she ran her fingertips over the rough wood and admired it, her eyes darting up to his.

"I made it," he answered her silent question, ambling to her side. He handed her a cold beer and hoped it was something she would drink. Women were sometimes strange about what they would or wouldn't consume when it came to ale.

"You made this? Yourself?"

He nodded proudly, fighting the urge to brag. "Did most of this myself. Well, Fili helps me on the weekends with stuff I can't manage on. He's actually a bit handy for an accountant. I bought this place from an elderly couple looking to move to South a few years back. Got it for a deal, but it hadn't been updated much since the sixties. Had to practically gut the place and start over," he babbled, raking a slightly nervous hand through his hair. "And I'm rambling again. You have to stop me when I get rolling."

Tauriel sipped her beer and shrugged. Kili watched the way her lips wrapped around the bottle and had to swallow his lust back.

"I don't mind. I'm impressed. I'd rather hear someone boast about something they created with their own two hands than something they bought or didn't even do themselves. I've seen a lot of people take credit for the work of others. It seems easy to do I guess….so it's nice to hear you talk about doing this all on your own. With Fili's help, of course."

He wondered again what sort of background she'd come from; the comments about being around unsavory people, fighting with her father, having to read others….it didn't add up. Kili didn't want to pry, but even he had to admit he was a nosy hen at times.

"Did you make most of the furniture you have?"

"Ah, not all…the kitchen cabinets, the island…the table, bought the chairs second hand, me mum redid the seats….some of the tables and bookshelves, yeh. I started out easy, then worked my way up to more complicated things. It's just a hobby really. A bachelor has to have some way to pass the time, other than workin' on his bike."

"Impressive," she replied. Warg wondered over, his toenails tapping on the hardwood floor. He was a medium sized, wire haired, shaggy looking mutt that was a mixture of about ten different breeds as far as Kili could tell, but at least he was company. He barked when someone was at the door and was otherwise friendly to his guests. He wagged his tail and nosed Tauriel's hand that was down at her side, inviting her for another ear scratch. Kili swore the dog looked over at him and smirked at having stolen her affections.

"Scheming mutt," he muttered, taking a long sip of his drink. Tauriel glanced at him sideways, her cheeks growing slightly pink.

"Well, at least someone is paying me some attention around here," she replied, giving him another one of her shy smiles. Her cheeks went a little pink and she avoided his gaze for a moment before letting her eyes raise up to meet his.

If that was an invitation, he wasn't sure what was. "If he likes you, then I definitely like you," he said, inching closer to her. Tauriel's eyes seemed to darken as he leaned down slightly to give her a lingering kiss. The last thing he saw were her eyes as they fluttered shut and cut him off from his view of the emerald pools of heat. Something stirred in him as his own eyes slowly shut and he deepened the kiss. His hand brushed her shoulder, skimming down her arm to wrap around her middle. Tauriel's hands were instantly in his hair, her small fingers weaving easily into his unruly locks. She shivered against him as he let his tongue venture forth and give hers a teasing flick. The answering moan and the way her mouth slanted easily against his had his hands gripping her hips as he licked his way further into her mouth. Warg, stuck between them, finally gave up trying to glean any attention, and with a dissatisfied grunt went to flop on his bed in the corner of the kitchen.

Taking advantage of the newfound space, Kili backed her up against the kitchen cabinets as his blood began to surge within his body. It all happened to be surging to one area, but that was quite alright with him. Tauriel's body seemed to mold against his like it was made to be there and his cock took notice. Oh, did his cock take notice. Within seconds he was throbbing and filled with the familiar need. His hips had her pinned against the wood and the moment his groin met with her center she shifted her weight to one foot and wrapped the other around his leg. Her pelvis tilted against the cabinets and granted him better access. Oh fuck, he thought, it's been too long. This is going to last about five seconds….

Pulling away, he sucked in a deep breath of cleaning air but immediately regretted it. The space between them smelled like a heady mixture of her perfume and their pheromones and it almost made him bite through his lip.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Lifting his head, he softened his gaze when he realized she was clearly as worked up as he was. Cheeks bright, eyes wide and dilated, lips a little swollen from his kisses.

"It's really okay," she said, lowering her hands from his hair to wrap around his neck. He watched with open eyes as she leaned slowly forward, closing the distance between them again. She captured his bottom lip between hers, kissing and sucking it lightly. He wasn't ready for the light bite she gave him that made a bolt of need shoot straight back to his cock. Her hands were warm and steady as she touched his cheeks and kissed him again and again. Kili felt himself exhale through her kisses, his resolve to fight her wavering. He didn't want to feel like he'd talked her into something she would regret, but she was making it fucking difficult as all hell at the moment. One of her hands remained behind his neck, firmly holding him to her as the other slid down his cheek, across his stubbled jaw, and then to his neck. She pulled away a moment later, teasingly placing one last kiss on his top lip and leaning back against the cabinets.

Kili couldn't fight the grin and subsequent shivers that ran down his spine. Damn but he wanted this woman. He didn't care she was out of league and using him for a one night quickie. Something about her made him lose all resolve and he wanted to take this further.

"As much as I love admiring your cabinets…and being pressed up against them…I assume you have a bedroom as well?"

Kili paused, studying her face. Tauriel stared back at him with resolve, her green eyes unwavering and determined. She didn't seem too drunk to make a decision or drunk enough to make a bad one, so he licked his lips and eased away from her. Linking his hands with hers, he raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm sure," she nodded, squeezing his hands. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in another searing kiss.

"Right this way," he mumbled against her mouth. That was all he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut this short! I will return soon with more smut, I sincerely promise! Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Wild at Heart

"I'm sure."

Kili seemed to make up his mind quickly. He'd pressed her up against the cabinets one last time, claiming her mouth in a soft, promising kiss that made her quiver down to her toes. He pulled away from her, his eyes slowly drifting open.

"Right this way."

She took a chance at that point, partially because she was done dancing around the fact that he'd brought her to his house for just one reason, and partially because she didn't want to lose her nerve. Being with Kili was new and exhilarating (so far, anyway). If she wasted any more time and lost her nerve she knew she'd never forgive herself for being so cowardly. Everything about Kili so far pointed to the fact that this might be just what she needed: a night of guilt free passion with someone as carefree as she wanted to be. He was a perfect choice for what she wanted because he seemed young enough to have some fun, but also worldly enough to make it worth her while.

Her mind flashed to her father for whatever reason. If he had any idea she was off alone with a biker she'd just met, about to have a one night stand he'd lose his mind. She could picture the way his steely blue eyes would widen and seem to shake with rage when he'd been told something he didn't wish to hear. Not now, she thought. Don't let him ruin this for you.

All of her conquests from college had been guys she'd been friends with first. She'd barely known Kili for more than an hour before deciding she was going to go back to his house with him, but something told her she wouldn't regret it. It had seemed to work out for Sigrid, but she knew that wasn't a good enough reason, she did. But, she was just young enough to let it be. The nervous energy seemed to bounce between them as he led her down the hallway away from the kitchen. Willing her hand that was linked with his to stop trembling, she grinned to herself in the dim light and let her thumb coax it's way between their fingers to rub against his palm. Kili snorted, tossing her a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

He led her into a dark room, pausing only to turn on a small light on his nightstand that turned out to be a beer sign. The red neon light flickered on, casting a warm glow over the room. It somehow reminded her of something cheap yet sexy, and the grin Kili was giving her clearly said he knew it and didn't mind a bit. He didn't even try to hide his smile as he returned to her side, his hands easily resting on her hips. Tauriel wasting no time in pulling his mouth back to hers and pressing herself against his solid, muscular frame inch for inch. Kili chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're a naughty little thing at heart, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she said, mustering up her courage. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted the welded bed frame. It was anchored by four pieces of rough wood on each corner. Between the wooden pieces were an array of twisted steel pieces that were roughly welded together in a pleasing mixture of both curving slopes and sharp angles. It was an ornate mixture of both artistic and masculine make.

"Did you make this bed, too?"

"Yesh," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her again.

"It's lovely," she heard herself say. Where all this was coming from was beyond her. She'd never been so ballsy with a man before and now that she was there, she wasn't sure why. It felt marvelous to just say screw it and make no pretenses about why she was there in the first place. You're here to get laid because you need it, a voice in her head echoed. Badly. And this is just the guy to give it to you, she thought.

Kili leaned closer, running the tip of his nose down her cheek as his hands roamed up and down her sides. His thumbs hooked on the sides of her tank top, drawing it up and exposing the skin. While it was muggy outside, his house was cool and dry, making her skin stand up in goosebumps as the rough pads of his fingers ghosted up her sides and caught the edge of her bra. Tauriel's breath faltered, causing her to suck in a huge draught of air as she tried to calm her galloping heart. It felt as though her body was thrumming with desire, every nerve ending pulsating with need as his hands continued to roam over every surface. His mouth found hers once more, his lips a fiery reminder of what was to come. If he kisses like this, she thought, how good must he be at the other stuff? I can't wait to find out….

Pulling away, he fingered the edge of her top, his eyes flicking up to hers in a silent question. She gave him a nod, parting her lips just slightly. The shirt came flying off, fluttering to the floor somewhere behind him. Her bra was nothing special – she hadn't planned on going home with anyone, so the choice had been a plain white everyday bra. I need to go lingerie shopping for next time, she thought. Wait, next time? As in, next time with Kili? Her thoughts started buzzing rapidly as she realized she'd let her mind think of what their next time would be like and they hadn't even gotten past the first.

Kili's wandering hands brought her back to the present. The mixture of the rough callouses and whisper-light touches had goosebumps forming along her sides and up her arms as he touched her, his hands exploring in a way that left her almost trembling. He was thorough without being too handsy for her taste. She noticed he lingered on her back and arms and shoulders while skirting over her breasts. It left her wanting instead of feeling thoroughly groped. She chose to thank him by giving his bottom lip a seductive bite, suck, and then kiss.

Kili groaned in response, gasping into her mouth as he reacted to her. All it took was a gentle push from her fingertips to send him flopping down on the bed. Kili leaned back on his hands and looked up at her with a boyish grin that almost didn't look right in the red glow of the beer sign. How he could look so dark and dangerously broody one moment and then so laid back and puppy like the next was making her feel like she was slipping into bed with Jekyll and Hyde. It'll be a wild ride, she thought with a smirk.

Kili did that thing again where he brazenly appraised her, his dark eyes raking up and down her body, rising up to look at her with a crinkly eyed-smile before lowering to her breasts.

"It's nothing special," she said, motioning to the white bra, "I didn't realize-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "Guys don't care about that. Least not ones with their head not up their arses. Most blokes aren't going to be picky about boobs," he chuckled.

"Oh, well," she shrugged, feeling slightly silly. "Should I take it off?"

"Nah," he shrugged, reaching out to pull her down on top of him. She straddled his hips as he leaned back on the bed, following his lead. "I'd much rather have a go at it, yeah?"

Tauriel wrinkled her nose and giggled. "What's with the way you talk sometimes?"

Kili slid his hands up her sides, skirting around to the back of her bra. He fiddled with it a moment, his fingers failing.

"What, the half arsed Irish brogue? Thorin took Fili and me to Dublin to visit his family during summers," he said, attempting to unclasp it again. Tauriel snickered from her place on top of him. He gave her a mock-hurt frown and went in for the third try. "Shite," he cursed, barking out a laugh. "Why, d'ya no find it sexy?"

"Entirely," she smiled.

Kili gave her a sheepish look. "Comes out when I'm drunk. Or in this case, extremely turned on," he said, flexing his hips up under her. She felt the evidence of his arousal between her legs, grinding at her through a few too many layers of clothing. "That and hanging 'round with Thorin's friends. Most of them came here from Dublin back in the eighties. Grew up with 'em. Fer fuck's sake, is this bloody thing locked?!"

Tauriel chuckled, reaching behind herself with one hand and easily flicking the clasp of her bra open. Tossing it to the side, she gave him a knowing smile. "One would think you'd be better at that."

"What are ye implying? Been more than a minute since I 'ad a girl in my bed," he argued, seeming to forget she was topless. His eyes flicked down to her naked breasts and his mouth fell open a little. "Certainly had'nt had a girl in my bed with breasts like yours," he growled, inching his hands up to cup her. Tauriel groaned quietly, dropping her head forward. Her hair spilled over her shoulder and onto his chest, making him hiss quietly though his teeth. As his hands cupped her, his thumbs started making teasing circles around her nipples, effectively drawing them into peaks. When she thought she could take no more of the delicious torture, he lightly scraped his thumbnail across them, making her jump in surprise pleasure.

She was too busy still reeling from the feeling of his hands on her when he rolled over, flipping her onto her back and silencing her with another set of dizzying kisses. She pulled at his shirt, awkwardly yanking it up and over his shoulders. Kili laughed again, pausing rise up on his knees to rip it off and fling it off to the side to join her shirt somewhere on the other side of the bed. Tauriel glanced up from her position on the bed, taking in his half-naked form. And what a glorious form it was. The planes of his body were long and lean, but the ripple of muscles beneath his slightly olive-tinged skin were evident as he kneeled before her. Her eyebrows rose slightly when she realized what part of him wasn't covered in dark, masculine hair was covered in tattoos. In fact he had more of both than any other man she'd been with intimately. One arm was inked all the way down to his elbow in an intricate half sleeve, while the opposite shoulder had some sort of tribal design that was an organized chaos of swirls and almost geometric designs. The display of his chest hair crept over his collar bone, down between his exquisitely formed pecs, and then flared over his solid, muscled middle.

"You like tattoos," she whispered in the dim light.

Kili raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Tauriel reached up, her fingers shyly touching his arm. Tracing them over the lines of ink on his shoulder, she followed the swirls of the tribal looking tattoo and briefly wondered if he would mind sharing their meaning with her. She'd never personally marked her skin with ink before, but somehow realized she'd want the meaning to be hers and hers alone. She ran her hand across his collar bone and down between the center of his sculpted pecs. Kili shuddered noticeably under her touch, his eyes raising up to meet hers as they shared a little smile.

"I never said that," she backpedaled, cocking her head to the side. "You have a lot."

"I'm a naughty me-self," he chuckled, shaking his head. Lowering his gaze, he watched her fingers as they trailed down between his pecs and onto the lightly defined muscles of his abdomen. "If it's bad for ye, I have to admit I've probably done it, Tauriel."

"Jealous," she muttered, tracing the liens of his muscled stomach. She looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I like the way that sounds."

"What? That I'm a scoundrel?" he chuckled, eyes glinting in the glow of the neon beer sign.

"No, the part where you said my name," she admitted, her voice barely a whisper. Lower and lower her hand dipped, following the treasure trail of hair down to the fastening on his dark, worn jeans.

He raked a hand through his hair to brush it back from his eyes before lowering himself and continuing his assault.

"It's a lovely name," he said, dragging his lips down her cheek and over her jaw. His tongue traced it lithely before dipping lower to the delicate skin of her neck. The air-conditioned room was almost chilly, causing the warm heat of his mouth against her skin to almost make her jump. "Lovely name for a lovely woman," he purred against her skin, his tongue snaking out to lick her between kisses. Tauriel gasped as he kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck, lightly sucking a portion of skin hard enough to sting.

"Are you marking me?" she half moaned, half sniped.

"Told you I was naughty," he laughed against her skin. Tauriel caught herself laughing before lightly smacking his arm.

"Kili…" the name started as a scold, but ended in a sigh as he lowered himself full on top of her, grinding his body against hers in all the right places. The warm, solid weight of him was welcoming against the cool air of his bedroom, and she felt her legs part on their own accord.

"Smile if yer incredibly turned on," he teased lightly, nipping at her clavicle. She laughed audibly, turning her head to the side to watch as he went lower still, taking a nipple into his mouth. The laugh trembled in the quiet air, finishing from her lips in a quiet wail of approval. Her body shook half with pleasure and half with silent giggles as his stubbled chin tickled her tender flesh.

"Stop yer chortlin', I'm trynna make you come undone, woman!" he lowered his head, giving a playful growl against her breast. The sound and feel of the vibration made her laugh even louder that time. Kili rose up, capturing her mouth with his in another kiss that made her temporarily forget where she was. He broke with a chuckle, shaking his head. He rose up on his knees again, hovering over her torso as he leaned on one hand and used the other to grasp her hip.

"Ye won't be laughin' soon, that much I can tell ye," he sobered, rolling his hips and length against the already throbbing crotch of her pants. "Care to take these off?"

Tauriel suddenly struggled to find her voice. "I'd much rather you did that part."

Kili grinned, leaning up enough to flick the button on her pants open. Rising up off the bed, he grasped the sides of her green pants and gently pulled, tossing them behind him on the floor. He went for the button on his own pants and she felt her breath hitch as he let them fall to the floor to join hers. Her stomach clenched with nervousness as she waited to see what he would do next. The fact that she barely knew him made him unpredictable to her.

Reaching out, he picked up one of her feet and slowly slid his fingers all the way up her ankle, behind her knee, and all the way up to the inside of her thigh. The touch was lingering, feather light, and made her tremble. She bit her lip as his fingers came within a hair's reach of her sex before seeming to flitter away. She bit her lip and frowned before she could catch herself. Kili saw.

"Patience," he said, his voice low and suddenly gravelly. "You'll want to enjoy this."

Tauriel leaned up on her elbows. "Don't you want to enjoy it as well?" she asked, her fingers reaching out to toy with the waistband on his black boxer briefs. He skirted away, swiveling his hips just out of her reach. Even in the dim red light of the beer sign she could see his erection straining against the fabric.

Kili smirked, shaking his head. His wild, curly hair fell over his face like an unruly curtain as he resumed stroking her thighs. "Don't you worry 'bout me. I may be a dirty, tattooed, scoundrel of a biker, but I do have my manners," he cheeked, flashing her a sexy grin, "Ladies first."

Tauriel balked, watching as he climbed back onto the bed. Kili seemed to have his own agenda. Just go with it. Stop overthinking this. It's just sex. He's probably much better at it than you, she thought.

Before she could panic any more, Kili's hands were on her sides, urging her to move up on the bed. "Scoot up. To the headboard. Yeah, just like that."

Tauriel backed up against the small pile of pillows stacked against the headboard, leaning back with another anxious flutter in her stomach. A gasp bubbled in her throat as he hooked two fingers to each side of her cotton underwear and slid them down her thighs and calves. The light was dim, but she didn't miss the way his eyes lingered over her sex in an almost predatory, hungry way.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he rasped, his tongue playing on his bottom lip. Her eyes flicked up to his face, but she felt her cheeks redden when she realized he wasn't especially looking at her face or her body, he was looking at juncture between her thighs.

Does he mean I'm beautiful….down there? She silently wondered. This was new – Kili obviously wasn't shy in the bedroom and had no qualms about talking, whereas most of the guys she'd been with in college had been just the opposite. Maybe she'd just had vanilla luck with sex so far, but usually once they were in the bedroom it was pretty straight to the point. Not that it was bad – she'd had her fair share of sweaty, orgasm inducing romps in bed before, but she supposed that was just the problem: it was all just pretty good. Now, from her position looking up at Kili as he knelt in front of her, his eyes wide and a permanent bad boy grin etched in his features….she had a feeling she was in for more than just okay. His hands were on her thighs, touching and rubbing as he nudged his way between her legs. Hovering over her, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, so soft it left her wanting more.

He did it again – he kissed her slowly, his lips just whispering over hers enough to make her rise up off the pillows. Kili would chuckle silently, pulling away before she could deepen it. He did it three times. Her body began to wind itself up each time with anticipation before he would pull away. He continued his path down her jaw and down to her neck, feathering kisses every few inches down her chest. The feel of his hot breath against her cool skin was erotic enough, but paired with the occasional nip of his teeth, suction of his lips, or scrape of his stubble left her completely reeling. Her fingers twisted in his unmade sheets, gripping as Kili's mouth hovered over one of her taut nipples. She bit her lip waiting for the feeling of his mouth, opening her eyes enough to glance at him.

Kili's face looked up at her, his rakish, toothy grin practically glowing in the dim light. He looked rather pleased with himself and she realized then that he was teasing her. The man was driving her to her breaking point and then backing away, taunting her body until she felt like a coiled spring. She gulped in a breath of air, her pulse racing and heart pounding. Shit, she realized, she quite liked his ministrations, teasing as though they were.

He kept his gaze locked with hers as he crawled backwards down the bed, sliding between her legs without preamble. She jumped, but didn't get far – he'd already hooked his arms under her thighs and anchored her to the bed before she could protest.

Sensing her slightly trepidation, Kili paused. "Is this okay?"

She felt herself tremble slightly at the sight of him between her legs, his arms wrapped around her and his body sprawled over the edge of the bed. Glancing down, she watched as his thick, tattooed arms held her against the bed. Just the sight of his chiseled, dark face and unruly hair peeking up so close from between her legs was enough to make her wet. She watched his hips grind into the mattress as he waited for her answer; he had to be as turned on as she was by the look of it. He licked his lips but kept his eyes on hers as she warred with herself on how to answer. He was obviously planning to go down on her and by the looks of it, he was more than happy to do it, but that wasn't something Tauriel had a lot of experience with. It seemed like an awfully personal act to let someone put their mouth on her there, and she had only ever let one other boyfriend do it to her – and that was after several weeks of dating. To have someone do that….so soon? You were going to sleep with him. It's no different, she reminded herself.

"You d-don't have to," she finally stammered, sliding up the bed.

Kili frowned. "Have to?"

She nodded. "I still want to…do other things," she offered, "But you don't have to do that."

He looked ever more perplexed as he lifted himself up slightly to be more in line with her eyes. "Has anyone done it to you before?"

"Yes…"

"And was it good?"

"It was….nice."

He gave her another rakish grin. "I can make it more than nice. Does this make you uncomfortable, or…"

"N-no. But I'm saying you don't have to do it."

Kili shook his head and licked his lips. "I don't have to. I want to. Just…trust me. Can you do that?"

She nodded again, biting her lip. Kili paused a moment, giving her time to change her mind. When she nodded again, he lowered his gaze to her center and used one hand to slowly slid down her mound and gently spread her wide. Tauriel gasped quietly as the cold air hit her sensitive bundle of nerves. He didn't look up again.

"Now throw your legs over my shoulders, spread your legs, put yer hands in my hair…and enjoy it."

Tauriel didn't have time to argue before Kili's head dipped down between her legs and she let out a gasp of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH dear...Tauriel has decided to just roll with it and be naughty with Kili. Please excuse the upcoming smut, lol...but I'm not sorry. I love these two very much and I am just having a bit of fun with them. Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!
> 
> I'm on twitter as @Twilightcakes


	6. Chapter 6: Getting There

Kili

"Now throw your legs over my shoulders, spread your legs, put yer hands in my hair…and enjoy it."

He spread her delicate folds, parting the piece of her that he knew would be the prettiest shade of rose petal pink in normal light, but in the glow of his beer sign was too dark to see much.

Pity, he thought. He'd been meaning to get more bedroom appropriate lighting in there for years but hadn't gotten around to it just yet. Above him, Tauriel twitched and drew his thoughts away from silly things like lighting. Although it'd been her idea to go to his place and her idea to go to his bedroom, Kili sensed Tauriel was acting on adrenaline and sheer arousal. She didn't have to tell him she didn't do this often – even through her calm façade and quiet, determined words he could sense that she was teetering on nervousness about this whole thing and he didn't want to spoil it with bright lights and a quick romp that would be over before it even started. So, he'd forgone the bedroom light and opted for just the beer sign in hopes to put her more at ease. It'd been difficult, but he'd managed to keep himself from jumping straight to the finish line with her and instead opted to ease her into it.

Be patient. You aren't seventeen anymore. Make this last, he mentally coached himself. If there ever was a woman he wanted to impress in bed, Tauriel was it.

Going down on a woman usually eased her into and then some, he thought with a smirk. He'd been with his fair share of girls in his bed over the years, and if his bawdy group of family biker friends had taught him anything, it was how to mind his manners with women. Of course they all laughed and joked about it in the open, but growing up around a rowdy group close-knit bikers gave him a wealth of knowledge when it came to the fairer sex. If one could cut through the tawdry jokes and bullshit there was information there that Kili had picked up on.

And now here he was: lying between her spread legs, his hands around her thighs, and dick so hard he was almost certain he'd come before they'd even started. He flexed his hips against the bed beneath him, silently willing his little downstairs buddy to hold on and not get too worked up too soon. The ache was almost too much to bear. Kili swallowed, taking a deep breath. The scent of her arousal was as unique and sweet as she was. The clean, flowery fragrance of her skin mixed with her natural pheromones created a scent that was all woman and practically made his mouth water. Kili felt himself harden further in anticipation. Nosing his way down, he lightly licked her top to bottom and smiled when he heard her gasp. Her hands were instantly in his hair, but she didn't grip or pull. Give it a minute, he thought, I'll have her screaming and holding on for dear life….

His father had been killed in a motorcycle accident when he was barely seven years old, but he still had memories of his parents together. Laughing, staying up late to talk on the couch, kissing when they thought Kili and Fili weren't watching. Although he hadn't known what his parents were doing at the time, he had memories of the moans and muffled noises coming from their room late at night after he and his brother were supposed to have been asleep. He could also remember the smiles they would exchange the next morning and how his mother always hummed as she made pancakes on mornings like that. They'd both be giggly and smiling for the rest of the day, discretely pawing at one another. While young Kili had then chalked it up to a good night's sleep and the fact that they had pancakes for breakfast, he'd realized when he was older than his father had kept his mother quite happy and most of that had been in the bedroom. While the initial thought of his parents screwing like happy rabbits grossed him out a bit, he had always been strangely proud to have a father that had clearly prided himself on keeping his woman happy. An awkward sex talk at the age of thirteen with Thorin had ended with his uncle clearing his throat several times before shifting uneasily and saying, "Oakenshield men have always known how to keep their partners very happy." And that was that.

Tonight was no different.

Kili licked her again, savoring the clean, womanly taste of her. Tauriel shuddered beneath this hands, but made no noise. Kili frowned before returning to his efforts. He slowly dipped his tongue inside her, swirling it against the soft tissue before dragging just the tip of it up through her folds a second time. Pulling back the skin covering her nub, he circled it lightly with the tip of his tongue but didn't go in for it just yet. Testing the waters, he moved back downwards and tried not to smile as a surge of wetness greeted his tongue. He felt her shift above him, but she was still silent.

Enough teasing, he thought. Sliding up the bed to get a better angle, Kili dragged the tip of his tongue upwards again, catching her clit directly that time. Circling it, he felt it harden against his touch and pictured it begging for his attentions. He heard her quiet gasp as he closed over it with his lips, lightly kissing the eager bundle of nerves. Her back arched up as her legs fell open wider, some of the tension easing out of them. He rewarded her with soft, lingering kisses on the insides of her thighs, letting his stubble lightly scrape the soft skin. Driving forward again he tongued her opening, stroking his tongue up and down and up and down. He varied speeds, patterns, pressure, everything. She trembled slightly and sighed beneath him, arching up again to urge him forward.

There we go, he thought with another smile. Open up for me baby….

Figuring he'd teased her enough, he rose up and used his thumbs to gently part her again before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking lightly at first, then harder. Tauriel's hands went to the sheets, her fingers gripping them tightly as he flicked his tongue over her as he sucked. She made no sound but a few quiet, frantic sounding pants. But that was…it. Normally, he had women moaning and sometime even yelling by that point. Was he not doing something right for her? Concern flared through him at the idea. Releasing her, he uncoiled his arms from her thighs and rose up on his elbows to see her biting her lip so hard it looked like she might bite clear through. Her eyes opened, her head lifting off the pillows when she realized he'd stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is this okay?"

"What?" she answered, completely breathless. A brief look of self-consciousness flashed over her features. Her legs tensed and tried to close, but Kili gently held them open, not ready to give up just yet. She'd been enjoying his ministrations that he knew. A woman who wasn't enjoying herself didn't get that wet and arch into his touch if she wasn't getting into it. Why wasn't she responding? Was she afraid to be loud?

He shrugged. "I don' 'ave neighbors. Ye don't have to be so quiet."

Tauriel licked her lip and exhaled. "I….I didn't even realize…"

Kili waved her off, shrugging as he grinned at her. "Tell me what you want."

She stared back at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked by his question. Kili licked his lips and laughed.

"Okay…D'ya want me to stop then?"

"No!" she laughed nervously, rubbing her hands up and down her naked thighs. "I just…."

Whatever was bothering her, he was determined to fix it. Maybe she would get off from a little more visual stimulation. Kili rose up on his knees, grabbing another pillow from beside the bed.

"Lean up," he urged, propping her up further. Tauriel did as he bid, but looked a bit uncertain. Arranging her so that she was propped up, he hoped the view would help her relax. Perhaps if she saw how into this he was, she would forget about being insecure and enjoy the fun too. He noticed her eyes go to the straining bulge in his boxer briefs as he arranged the pillow behind her head. He caught her gaze and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Could cut granite with it, couldn't I?"

She bit back a laugh and looked away for a moment before realizing she was practically sitting up with the pillows behind her.

"What are you-"

"-I like an audience," he cheeked, grinning down at her. "Indulge me, will ye?"

Tauriel noticeably gulped as he settled back between her legs, parting her folds again to lick her top to bottom. He knew she could see him better as he worked, and he made sure to put on a bit of a show. Another gasp fell from her lips as he continued to work his way all the way up her slit and back to the part of her that was again begging for attention. She watched him work, her lips falling open as her eyes became hooded. Oh yes, he thought, she's enjoying this whether she's ready to admit it or not. Kili kissed her again, savoring the taste of her with a groan against the inside of her thigh. He slid back up to her clit, tonguing it gently, teasing.

"What do you like?" he asked, lightly flicking her nub. She twitched and arched, but could only bite her lip. "I'll take it you enjoy that, yeh?"

She nodded, her eyes falling to meet his. Kili dipped down without breaking eye contact and kissed her lower lips tenderly.

"Watch me," he said, keeping his voice low and seductive.

The sight of him between her legs must have done something for her -Tauriel moaned, the sound hanging in the quiet room and he took that as a good sign. He held her gaze and kissed her pussy as he would her mouth; softly at first, then with increasing pressure parted her folds with his tongue and dipped into her waiting heat. He tongued her soft lips, alternating between stroking and sucking and kissing. Sensing she was relaxing, he slowly used a fingertip to trace her opening and tease her lightly, all while watching her face. That seemed to do the trick. Her voice calling out to him almost startled him.

"Yes," she finally panted, her voice cracking. "More, Kili."

That was all he needed. Sliding his finger between her folds, he searched out the spot on a woman that he'd taken years researching and looking for. The tight, wet heat of her distracted him at first, but the moment he found it he knew he could turn things around. Her g-spot was a soft, spongy bunch of nerves that was easy enough to find now that he knew what he was looking for. Timing it just right, he found her clit and sucked it into his mouth while rubbed her insides with increasing pressure, focusing on the pad of nerves just inside her. Tauriel's knees clenched together suddenly, pinning him between her legs as she came. He could feel the slick walls of her channel convulsing and fluttering around his finger as her orgasm peaked. Kili rode it out, tonguing and sucking her the best he could. He wished she would tell him what would get her off easier, but at least this made it a bit of a challenge. Kili always had loved a good challenge.

The limbs around his head went limp, a quiet groan of utter peace coming from her lips. Kili glanced up. Tauriel was on the pillows stacked behind her, one arm over her eyes and another still fisting his sheets. Kili gave her another tentative lick to gauge her reaction. She arched again, raising her head to look at him.

"Oh!"

He removed his finger, circling her opening with the wetness between her legs. She exhaled sharply, her eyes wide. It was difficult to see much in the red glow of his light, but the sight of her from that angle was breathtaking. A sheen of sweat had broken out across her stomach and chest, the skin glistening slightly and flushed. The bright red color streaked all the way up her neck and to her cheeks, covering the sweeping cheekbones with a dark glow. The fiery red hair that had drawn him to her in the first place had come out of the loose ponytail and strands were hanging in her eyes and across her chest that was rising and falling with her hurried breaths. Her nipples were drawn into taught peaks, just begging for his mouth. Her eyes, which were wide and dilated, stared at him between her legs. The word goddess barely does her justice, he thought. Kili lowered his head again, licking her opening all the way up to her clit again.

"Come for me again," he half stated, half begged. The need to see her come apart on his tongue again was suddenly vital.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can, you can," he urged, ignoring her pleas. He placed a lingering kiss on the nub, tonguing it softly. "Tell me what ye need."

Tauriel moaned softly, rubbing her lips together. "I…it was good when you were…sucking," she managed to spit out.

He nodded, eager to please her while feeling like a schoolboy again. She started to put her fingers in his hair again, but resisted. Instead, he reached up and placed one of her hands there for her.

"Ye won't hurt me. Do whatever you like. Whatever gets you there, Tauriel. Shite, you're fucken' gorgeous," he swore, delving back to her center.

He attacked her core with determination, lips moving and sucking as she finally moaned loudly this time, her hips gyrating slightly. He grinned against her pussy and without hesitation, reached up to find one of her perfect breasts as he worked. A glance upwards found Tauriel on her elbows, staring at him intently with her mouth open and her eyes hooded. Seeing his hand on her breast, she covered it with hers and urged it to her nipple. Kili took the hint, lightly flicking the tip before gently pinching it with his fingertips. It earned him another soft wail of approval and he couldn't help but grin as her breathing sped up and her heels dug into his back. Her hand that was in his hair gripped tightly, holding him closer to her as her hips rose off the bed and a soft fuck! fell from her lips. The rush of wetness against his tongue was like winning a prize. He licked her gently before softly blowing cool air across her opening, making her first squeal in surprise and end up laughing. Another few kisses were peppered across her thighs before he rose up and made his way up her body, pausing to lick and kiss her as she fought to catch her breath. The light sheen of sweat was a heady mixture on his tongue, but fuck if she wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Tauriel stared up at him from the pillows, a lazy, satisfied smile on her lips. A smile he desperately wanted to see more of. This couldn't be a one time thing, he realized. He'd already fallen for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! *fans self* I do love writing some good smut, who's with me?
> 
> Fun times with this one, and it only gets better from here. If you are still with me, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Just writing this for fun before going back to my other fics. Enjoy!

Tauriel

Kili crawled his way up her body looking almost as pleased and satisfied with himself as she felt. It was amazing what a few orgasms would do to erase so much of the self-consciousness she'd felt not but a few minutes ago. A little laugh slipped out before she could think to stop it. Kili joined, chuckling before he leaned down, cupped her jaw, and gave her a deep, probing kiss. His tongue met hers, stroking in a sensual way that wasn't at all unlike what he'd just been doing to her sex not seconds ago. Oh my god, she thought, He's kissing me after kissing me…there. I can taste myself….she kissed him back slowly, unsure what to think.

Kili pulled away, his dark eyes searching hers in the dim light as he sensed her trepidation. "What?"

Shaking her head, she licked her lips and tried not to blush. "I…I was surprised you kissed me, that's all. I can…taste myself on you."

"Erotic, isn't it?" he laughed. He seemed to think better of it, for he looked like a kicked puppy suddenly. "I mean…you don't mind, do ye?"

"No, I just…that's a first."

Kili frowned. "A guy hasn't kissed ye after letting ye cum on his tongue?" he asked in a joking manner. Tauriel looked away, shaking her head.

"No," she said softly. A slightly awkward silence settled over the room as she once again realized how painfully vanilla the sex she'd had in the past apparently was. Even the little things Kili did, like boldly making her watch him go down on her and kissing her to boldly just moments ago made her realize he had no reservations about sex. For what felt like the millionth time that day, she wished she could be the same way about it. He'd obviously had his share of practice. Not that she could blame the other women who'd been in his bed. She was pretty sure Kili would be playing the main character in any sex-related fantasy she would be having from now on with his wild, dark hair, his muscled, tattooed body, and glinting dark eyes that were both equally brooding and playful. And the determination he'd shown between her legs had paid off – she didn't think she'd ever come that hard in her entire sexual experience. She glanced over at him, unsure of what to do next.

He was leaning against the headboard beside her, his chest still rising and falling from his efforts. His eyes met hers and he gave her a smile that made her legs want to clench and her insides turn to molten lava. Rising up, she sat on her knees and reached for the waistband of his boxer briefs and started pulling them down. Reaching out, he stilled her hand, stopping her.

"You in a rush?" he chuckled.

"N-no, I just thought you'd…."

"I bout came in my drawers a few minutes ago," he guffawed. "I'm okay. Just relax for a second and enjoy. 'fraid if we did it now it'd last about, oh, fifteen seconds. We're not in a hurry, unless you want me to take you home tonight? I figured we'd just crash here…" he leaned further back on the pillows where she'd been, stretching out behind her like a satisfied cat.

"That's fine," she said quickly, shaking her head. A few pieces of her loosened hair fell in her eyes before Kili reached over, picking up a strand of her long hair and twisting it around his finger. The strands were curling from the humidity in the summer air and rather disheveled from earlier. Slowly, he caught her gaze and tucked the loose piece behind her ear.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, his voice low and gentle. His dark eyes searched hers. "I would, if that's what you wanted."

Tauriel shook her head. "Home isn't the best place right now, but I want to stay here with you if that's quite alright," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I get that. I know we just met but…do you want to talk about it?"

Tauriel bristled, licking her lips. Where did she start? That her father loved her, but that love had warped over the years since her mother died into an obsessive need to control her every move? To never trust her to grow up, or make her own decisions about what to wear, who to date, or what to do with her life? She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a civil relationship with her father, much less a conversation. It seemed like all they did was snipe at each other quietly in public and scream at each other at home. She'd gone her entire life having to behave and do what everyone expected of her and she simply felt like she'd finally just snapped. It was like she'd had more than she could take and it had driven her to be completely reckless. Granted, it wasn't a decision she particularly regretted at the moment, but who knew how she'd feel about it in the morning? No, she decided quickly, she would never regret her night with Kili.

"I told you I fought with my dad earlier, right?"

He nodded, shifting over on the pillows to gently pull her back against him. Even though she barely knew him, it was easier than she would have thought to relax back into his arms and lean on his chest. He played with her hair as she spoke, twisting the long strands in his fingers, just listening.

"Well…I graduated from college last month and he's practically planned everything out for me. What I should do with my life, where I should live, and who I should marry."

"Marry?"

She nodded. "He wants me to end up with a family friend. A guy I had a crush on for years but never paid me any attention."

"He sounds daft if you ask me. How did he not notice you?"

"He was…older. By the time I got to college, well…he noticed me. But I wasn't interested. Now that I'm of 'marrying age', my father puts it, he thinks I need to settle down and get married to him."

"Sooo…would your father be rather upset to find you here?" he asked, lightly grazing his fingertip down her arm.

She shivered and laughed. "Yes, he would be quite angry with me. Not that I care. He came to the place I work the other day and completely humiliated me by basically telling me it was a dead end job. Then when I got home after my shift we got into a huge fight about where my life is going and just….how I'm utterly failing him as a daughter."

"I know he's yer dad and all, but what a prick! He must think he's someone pretty important to go 'round tellin' people their work is shit."

"I agree. I love the bookshop. It's just this….escape. I worked there all through school and now I'm almost full time. I organize books and make tea for people and in my spare time, I can read anything I want. I get first crack at all the new books we get in. I guess I just watched him go to work every day and come home so….tired looking. He looked emotionally drained from the work he did and I didn't want to feel like that. My job gives me peace and I'm passionate about it."

"I say if you can find something you love to do day in and day out and not hate it when it's over, you've got a good thing goin'. Do you love it?"

"I do. I don't want to quit," she said slowly, "And I don't want to marry Legolas."

"Legolas? You were upset that a guy named Leg-o-lass wouldn't pay attention to ye?" he mocked, dragging out the syllables to his name.

"Whatever you say, Kili," she laughed, poking his side.

He snorted, pretending to be hurt. "It's short for Killian, if ye must know, but point taken," he grumbled. "So that's why a girl like you came to a seedy place the Prancing Pony. You really did want to get even with daddy. Let me guess – you saw how it worked out for yer girl Sigrid and you wanted to give it a go. And now here you are, in a biker's bed," he chuckled. "You don't do anything halfway, do ye? Picking a biker ye barely know for yer first one night stand. Did you think that was a good place to start?"

She turned to look at him. "How do you know I haven't done this before? I mean…hooking up?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a look that clearly told her he didn't buy it.

"Fine," she sighed, facing forward again. "I'm horrible at this," she covered her eyes with her hand and groaned. "I'm so sorry. I feel…like an idiot. I've only ever slept with boyfriends, and those boyfriends were all three guys I'd known before dating. Things were just….very…."

"Boring?" he asked, his fingers gripping her hip suggestively.

She giggled. "Maybe. I'm obvious, I get it. Lack of planning and preparation on my part I guess you could say. You're just….different. Nothing wrong with it, I think….I think I needed it," she softened, looking over at him. Kili stared back at her, his dark eyes wide and waiting. "These last few years have been stifling. I haven't felt like myself lately, just…like I'm drifting. Being here, with you….I feel like I'm coming alive again. So thank you."

With that, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Kili responded, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek and open her jaw to him. His tongue lazily tasted hers, gently caressing it as he had done to her sex. She clenched her legs and moaned against his lips. His gaze had darkened slightly as he pulled away and looked at her.

"As fun as it would be to continue this, you should know I don't expect anything from you Tauriel. You needed an escape, and….I get that."

She frowned, turning in his arms to lean up on her elbow, her eyes searching his face. He looked back at her with an innocent stare that was almost boyish in a way, as if he was daring her to call his bluff. But he wasn't – bluffing, that is. She could see it in the dark depths of his gentle gaze. He was kind, this man.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"About what?"

"Me. Dragging you here. Not having a real clue why or knowing what I'm doing. Did you expect me to be….different? Less inhibited?"

Kili guffawed suddenly, making her jump. "Tauriel, I thought I was out for a pint with my friends tonight and that was it. Then you bumped into me and turned my world upside down with your smile and that hair an'…." He paused, looking over at her. "I wasn't expectin' nothin' from ye, honest. Girls like you don't normally give guys like me a second look, or…or the time'o day!" he sighed, his smile fading slightly. "I learned years ago not to let that sort of stuff bother me. Their loss. But I wasn't expectin anything from ya, Tauriel. I swear it. I mean, I wasn't about to turn it down if you were offering it, but….like I said; most girls like you wouldn't give me another look. If I'm bein' honest, no warm-blooded straight man would turn a girl like yer'self down," he said, poking her side playfully. Tauriel laughed and turned on the pillows to look at him. Kili stared back at her with wide, unassuming eyes.

"I sort of thought the same of you. That you might not even talk to me. Especially after I insulted your bother by basically insinuating he was a gigolo."

"Water under the bridge. I really didn't know what to expect, but that didn't bother me."

Tauriel covered her hand with her eyes for a moment before waving it in the air as she spoke. "I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. I…I'm sorry if you expected something else, I just…" she trailed off, already feeling more asinine than she had a few moments ago. He'd gone down on her (and done a damn good job of it) and neither one of them had known what to expect. She'd never been that open and free and loud, apparently, with someone she'd just met, and he obviously had no qualms about much of anything. His blaze attitude about this whole hookup thing made her entirely too frustrated herself that she couldn't simply let go and be the same way. Sigrid obviously had, and it had done her nothing but good.

He took the hand she was waving in the air and brought it to his lips, kissing is softly. "Firstly, stop yer apologizing for not being as experienced. Nothin' wrong with bein' a selective sort. I never had any problem with choosy girls – was a blow to my ego when I didn't make the cut and get an invite to their beds, but that's a lesson every lad has to learn I guess. So yer selective – so what? Makes the few blokes who do make it into bed with you feel honored," he grinned, kissing her hand again. "But there wouldn't be anything wrong with ye if ye did do this all the time. Guys do it – I grew up with that culture. People weren't shy about sex and who was 'avin it with who. Where I come from, nothin' wrong with a girl who knows what she wants and takes it. It might be from a few different guys, or a lot of different guys. But there's nothin' wrong with ye either way, Tauriel. Ye got nothin' to be sorry for. In case ye haven't noticed, I tend to just roll with the punches."

Her heart swelled slightly at his words. He was kind. He'd given her at least three outs so far and made her feel not so much like a fool for what she'd done that night. No, she didn't feel foolish, she realized. She was a little embarrassed but she still felt…sexy. Desirable. So far just a few hours with Kili had changed the way she saw herself. There had been no hesitation in his eyes as he'd dove between her legs and doing everything he could to bring her to climax all over his tongue. Just the thought of it made her feel an internal lust bloom within her that she didn't know existed.

"I could use a little of that in my life."

He watched her for a moment, a slow smile creeping onto his features. He squeezed her hand in his. "Sex, or rollin' with the punches?"

She snorted. "Both, I guess. But it looks like I've sort of ruined that particular opportunity tonight."

Kili pulled on her hand until she looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I just thought that…well, that all my talking would have ruined this. How could you want me now that I've told you all that? I unloaded on you, Kili. None of that was even remotely sexy. Do most women come to your bedroom and…and complain about their fathers and talk about all of their problems?"

Kili rolled over to face her better, his fingertips brushing against her lips. "Enough o' that. Anyone who knows me will tell you that I can chatter on about anything to anyone who will listen. Other than callin me dumbarse, the only thing my uncle says most to me is, "Christ, shut up Kili!' he chuckled. "I can talk a fair bit myself is what I'm sayin'. And I had nothin against listen to you talk about your life. But you didn't spoil anything for me, Tauriel. We can do whatever you want to do. If you want to just talk, we can talk. If you want me to take you home, then I'll hop on my bike and I'll take you home. If you want to stay here with me and…well, not talk, then I can do that too."

"Really?" she asked, her heart starting to pound. She most certainly didn't want to go home, and she didn't want to waste any more time in this sweet, gorgeous looking man's bed just talking.

He smirked and playfully bit his lip, nodding at her. "I'm good to go with about a thirty second notice, just an FYI," he chuckled kissing her hand again. "And if you kiss me and maybe take your hair down from that ponytail, I could probably go all night," he replied, his tone suddenly serious. Tauriel watched his gaze go from playful and sweet to dark and practically ravenous. She looked at him skeptically, but there was no question or flicker of doubt on his dark features. Holding his gaze, she rolled onto her side and turned towards him to cup his cheek. Kili's darkening eyes and sinfully perfect mouth was the last thing she saw before pressing her mouth to his in a deep, searing kiss. His tongue met hers and they mingled together so slowly and sensually she thought the lust within her would cause her to burst if she didn't act on it soon. She broke away and gave him the words in case there was a flicker of doubt in his mind what she wanted.

"I want to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give these two a chance to talk a bit before Tauriel just went all the way with him. While I think her adrenaline and curiosity (and sex drive) can take her so far, I think realistically she would pause and almost talk herself out of it. When I originally outlined this story they didn't actually go all the way on the first night together, but now that we are at this point in the story I think it would feel wrong for them to actually not go through with it. Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading - so glad with the feedback from that last chapter! I tried to make it hot ; )
> 
> Cheers and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel fumble through their first time...and possibly their last?

Kili

"I want to stay."

Those four simple words were enough to make him harden almost instantly. That and the way she propped herself up on one hand and slowly reached up with the other to untie her hair. The red glow of his beer sign made her already vibrant hair look positively bewitching as she pulled the fastener out and let the waves flow over her shoulder. In that moment, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything so beautiful and utterly enchanting as Tauriel.

"Have I told you yet that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on?"

She smirked. "I'm already in your bed. Don't lie to me, biker boy."

Her voice was gentle and lilting, but he picked up the undertone that she clearly didn't buy any bullshit. Even if what he was telling her wasn't bullshit.

He laughed, reaching up to stroke the waves of red as they fell in front of her shoulder and over her breasts.

"I wouldn't lie," he murmured, twisting a few of the locks around his fingers. Gently, he fisted it into a rope and used it to lightly pull her towards his mouth. Tauriel got the hint and lowered herself on top of him on the bed, covering his body with hers. He gave a little moan of surprise as she took his hands and placed them on her sides, urging him to touch her. Kili obliged, lightly running his hands down her sides and over the small but shapely globes of her ass. Cupping her bottom, he moved her body, urging it to grind against his lap. Her warm center moved against his underwear and he thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest for a moment.

"Fuck," he muttered, shaking his head.

Tauriel giggled softly in response at his vulgar use of words. Her head had fallen forward to his chest, where she was placing small kisses that were growing bolder and wetter as the seconds ticked by. The feeling of her warm tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck and clavicle was exquisite. Whatever part of his dick wasn't as hard as a rock before she started moving over him, mimicking the movements of riding him, it was sure as fuck hard now. The taste of blood on his tongue made him realize he'd been about to bite clean through his lip.

If he'd ever been this turned on before, he certainly didn't remember it.

"As much I'm enjoyin' this," he panted, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, "I need to lose my drawers before I burst right out of em'."

Tauriel paused on top of him, a tiny surprised 'oh' coming from her mouth. She moved enough so that he could slide his boxer briefs down and kick them to the end of the bed. His dick seemed to sigh in relief as he pulled her back onto his lap. He saw her glance downwards in the dim light, and he felt like he was seventeen again and hoping his dick measured up to whatever she'd hoped for. From what he'd been able to gather, he was on the larger end of the medium sized as far as cocks went, and he'd never had any complaints before that night, so he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Goodness knows he was more than willing to make up for whatever his dick was lacking with his hands and mouth.

Tauriel didn't seem troubled. She settled back into his lap, her skin touching his in an intimate prelude of what was to come. The slickness between her legs touched his cock, and he used it to his advantage by rubbing his shaft between her folds with a few provocative thrusts of his hips.

Fuck, this woman is going to kill me, he realized. The warmth emanating from her core was maddening and he wanted to explore her again. He bumped his hand down between them and was relieved to find her still warm, wet, and wanting. Another gasp was heard as the pads of his fingers found what they were looking for and began rubbing and massaging her once again. Tauriel straightened on top of him, her weight on his thighs welcoming. It'd been awhile for him and the feeling of a woman on top of him, moaning and sighing, surrounding her with a pretty scent was something he'd missed. Maybe he'd been busy, maybe he'd been lazy, but he really just hadn't been looking lately. Maybe it's because fate knew this one was coming my way, he thought with a smile.

Tauriel moaned again, her mouth falling open as she met his gaze. He grinned up at her and she fought a laugh but ended up giggling slightly anyway.

"Something, ah! ….funny?"

"Nothing funny," he assured her, stroking her again. She closed her eyes bit her lip as another pleasured sigh fell from her lips. "Just enjoying watching you."

"I might need you to do more than just…oh" she suddenly moaned, "…more than just watch me," she whispered, opening her eyes to look down at him.

Kili curled his fingers within her walls and added his thumb to her already swollen nub. He circled it, increasing his pressure with each go-round. "Not just yet."

"This should…be more….ah…about you too. Not just me," she argued.

He smirked. "I'm not complaining. Besides…" he paused to oh-so-gently scrape his thumbnail against her clit, "Watching me touch you like this while ye ride me is holding me over juuuust fine."

They shared a look that was half anticipatory and half lustful as he made her gasp again. Her fingers wound in his chest hair as he pushed her further and further towards her release, lightly pulling as she grasped at him.

"Sorry…" she loosened her grip, her eyes cracking open.

He shook his head against the pillow. "I told you, do what you want. You won't hurt me."

She exhaled on top of him, licking her lips. "I'm so close…."

He waited until she was falling apart against his hand and gave himself only a moment to revel in it before he reached over to the nightstand. He fumbled for a moment with his free hand, searching out a condom he knew had to be in there before finally locating it. I'll need to restock, he thought. I'll get an industrial sized box and just park it next to the bed for easy access. If she came back, he thought, instantly sobering. What if this really was just a one night thing? He knew there was a good chance she could wake up in the morning and have come to her senses, unwilling to even glance in his direction a second time.

Her eyes met his as he touched her, urging her toward another release with each beckoning motion against her walls. The gaze they shared became electric to the point where he couldn't look away; her eyes became hooded and eventually fell closed as she let out a very pleased whimper.

Kili's eyes moved up her naked torso as she moved and writhed slightly on his lap, his first two fingers buried inside of her to the knuckle. Strands of her hair were falling down in front of her, combing across one of her breasts as she hovered over his legs and let him pleasure her. A pang of longing and arousal shot through him, hardening his dick even more as he watched her move, finally letting go. It was almost magical to watch her stop worrying and let her instincts take over and let her body enjoy what he could do to it. This couldn't be just a one off for them – not when he could practically feel the energy and attraction surging between them and practically radiating through his bones every time their eyes met. It can't be.

Her quiet gasp brought him out of his thoughts and made him grip the condom package in his hand.

If you stop fucking around and make it worth her while, maybe it won't be, he thought. If her previous boyfriends had just given her mediocre romps in the hay before this, then Kili would make it his sworn duty to do far more than what had been done to her in the past. Tauriel was still fluttering around his fingers as he put the package in his teeth and ripped, his hand shaking with nerves and anticipation. Her passage was hot and wet against his fingers and he knew she was ready. Waiting until she was coming down from her second orgasm of the night, he gently turned her off his lap and onto her back. Reaching down, he rolled the condom on in record time and he had to result to nothing but sheer iron will to stop and pause.

Tauriel's eyes fluttered open beneath him, a giddy smile forming on her lips. Her legs fell open and he rested his all too ready and willing body between her thighs. The soft, wet heat of her against his shaft was possibly the most beckoning thing he'd ever experienced, but he had to be certain.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Her hand went up to his hair, brushing a few wavy curls from his eyes. "I would never regret this. Kili, please…"

Shaking his head, he dipped down and pressed a hot, searing kiss to her lips before grinning down at her. "You never have to ask, darlin'."

Their eyes met briefly, a moment of sheer eagerness seeming to strike them both as he paused at her entrance. He saw her nod again in his peripheral vision and he wasted no time joining his body to hers, finally. Tauriel sucked in a breath and he realized she was watching him insert himself into her. The act was suddenly ten times more intimate than it had been in the past with anyone else, and he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why.

He wasn't about to worry about it right that second, either.

Just as he'd suspected, the heat and slickness of her body welcomed him and also threatened to make him climax almost instantly. Fuck. There was nothing, nothing like the first few thrusts inside a woman – that he knew. Many half-drunken sex talks and shared tales of bedroom conquests with his mates had confirmed that it wasn't just a feeling he himself coveted, but a universal fact that most men could agree on. The feeling of pushing his most prized body part into a warm, willing participant was a feeling he hoped he never got too used to. Hips surging forward, he pushed easily against her silken walls and didn't stop until he was completely buried in her body to the hilt. The warmth from her seemed to blaze against him, urging him forward and he fought himself not to just simply rut against her like his body craved.

Pushing his urges aside, he said another silent pep talk to himself to solidify the idea that this had to be good for her. He needed to hold back and give her the best he could possibly deliver if he had any hope of ever seeing her again. The thought had entered his mind that their first time together might not be everything he would have hoped; he was out of practice somewhat, and her experience sounded limited and well, shitty so far, so Kili didn't know what to expect. He did know, however, that he didn't think it could possibly feel this good. Her body seemed to know just how to move with his, taking his thrusts and squeezing his cock as if she never wanted it to end. He didn't either, really – ever. They hadn't even finished yet and he was already thinking of how to get a repeat of this perfect joining every damn day for the rest of his life.

Not only that, if things went further than just one night between them he wanted her to look back on this experience and only have good memories from it. Based on what she'd told him, she could use a few newer, nicer sexual experiences. And Kili was more than happy to give them to her.

Glancing down, he watched as Tauriel's face twisted into one of pleasure, her perfect mouth falling open and her eyes going shut. Letting out a shaky exhale, he leaned down on his elbows and let her hips cradle his weight. Her legs fell open even further before she gasped again as he twisted his hips slightly and tried to find her gspot again.

"Is that good?" he asked, wanting to be sure. He wasn't looking for an ego stroke; he was honestly curious what she wanted. It was obvious that talking during sex wasn't really her thing (or she was too shy to be demanding, at least) so he wanted to be sure she was enjoying herself. Another surge of his hips made her gasp.

Tauriel opened her eyes in the dim light, a smile spreading slowly over her lips. "Yes," she breathed, nodding vigorously. Raising her head, she began peppering kisses against his neck and chest, her lips faltering every time he made an upstroke with his cock.

"Tell me what you want," he breathed, his voice ragged, "Please…."

A laugh almost bubbled out of his chest as one of her long, lean legs wrapped itself around his hip, her heel digging into his ass. He felt her grip him with her foot every time he pushed forward, silently urging him forward and directing the pressure of his movements.

"Or show me, that works too," he chuckled with mirth. Tauriel's eyes opened again as she gave a little laugh, joining him in smiles. Her hands were shy at first, but he soon felt them roving up his back, over his shoulders and finally to cup his cheeks and pull him closer as he moved. Kili dropped his forehead to hers. Tauriel opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing left her lips but another one of her breathy gasps that made him just thrust harder in response. Her feminine walls squeezed him as if to push him forward. He could feel the way her body was slowly starting to stop caring about being self-conscious and more about getting itself to the finish line. Her breathing increased, her shoulders relaxed, and her hips began to counter his movements to create more of the delicious friction that as slowly but steadily driving them both towards the edge.

She was enjoying it, he realized with delight.

"You feel so good," he murmured, dropping his nose into her hair that was fanned onto the pillow. Inhaling deeply, he tried to memorize the scent of it and hoped traces of it would stay on his pillow for a few days. Tauriel's scent was clean and flowery and completely unique to her; it surrounded him as they moved together in the red glow of the beer sign.

He felt his body start to throb as his climax threatened close. Squinching his eyes shut, he willed it away and continued to thrust, swivel, and drive his hips against hers. Leaning on his elbow, he stroked his free hand down her side, up her stomach, and over her breasts, pausing to gently massage and squeeze. She moaned softly, turning her head to his and claiming his mouth with hers. Licking her way into his mouth, Tauriel then slanted her mouth against his and seemed to beg for more. Kili ground his hips against hers as his pace increased in answer. Or was the right thing to do, he wondered? Some women couldn't climax from penetration that he knew (but again, he'd always liked a challenge). Some liked to be driven over the edge with hard, fast, unyielding thrusts and the sounds of skin slapping, while others preferred the slow, torturous build that could only come from an unhurried, grinding, friction-filled pace.

Kili slowed his hips, watching as Tauriel's face went from one of enjoyment to one of an undeniable burning. He ground himself against her, slowing his speed until Tauriel's leg gripped his hips and she seemed to subconsciously set the pace with the pressure of her heel digging into her ass. A low moan erupted from her chest and he felt her clench his cock deep within her walls.

That answers that, he thought with satisfaction. Leaning down, he captured the pert tip of one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling it in time with his hips. He earned himself another low moan as he gradually introduced teeth, gently biting her nipple enough to make her gasp. He would have worried that a little pain wasn't her thing until she wound one of her hands in his hair and held him against her for more. Kili only paused his ministrations to bite, suck, and lick his way to the other.

The sensation of her inner walls clenching him drew his attention back to how close she was getting. The slow grind of his hips against her was steadily pushing them both towards an ending that was sure to be nothing short of spectacular, but the way her body was reacting to what he was doing was almost more than he could handle at the given moment. All he could focus on in that moment was the welcoming heat of her pussy and the way their combined arousal had mixed into a heady scent that invaded his nostrils and made his entire body clench.

"Come for me again," he begged in her ear, his tongue tracing the edge of it. He felt her shudder in response. Needing no further encouragement, he rose up on one hand and used his free one to dip between their sweat-slicked bodies. He rubbed her gently at first, gauging her sensitivity before giving her the pressure she needed.

"Kili," she gasped, twisting her head into the pillow. Her hands clenched around his biceps and her body went beautifully rigid beneath him. Momentarily distracted by the sound of his name being uttered in the throes of Tauriel's breath, orgasmic moans, and his hips stuttered enough that she grunted in protest. One of her hands reached back and grabbed his ass, jerking him against her to give her what she needed. Kili could only gape as the red haired-goddess beneath him used his body to unravel once again. He followed a few seconds later, hurtling over the edge as he spilled himself inside of her. He was about to roll his weight off of her until a pair of surprisingly strong arms snaked up around his torso and held his sweat-slicked body against hers. Kili hugged her back with all he was worth, gasping into her hair as his body came back down from the onslaught of arousal that had overcome them. While he'd originally thought she was just a bored, slightly horny rich girl who was just looking to piss off her father, now he wasn't so sure. Tauriel clung to him tightly, her nose buried in the crook of his neck as her body continued to quake around his. Was it possible she was just lonely and as lost in life as he'd once been?

He wasn't sure how he would let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pure smut finished with an 'aw' moment. We'll get back to some semblance of plot here soon, but for now I am just enjoying writing these two together. Kili is just an older, been there, done that biker boy with a carefree attitude and Tauriel is just mature for her age but lost, frustrated, and lonely due to the life her father has created for her. As I said, these two are so fun to write, Kili especially.
> 
> This is just for fun and is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 9: How Sweet It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer - I'm trying to stick to shorter chapters/quicker updates, but there simply wasn't a good place to break this one.

After it was over, she found herself inexplicably wrought with emotion. It bubbled up inside of her, threatening to make her burst into tears, but she refused. That would just make her look crazy. Instead, she held Kili against her and swallowed the raw feelings as he hugged her back without question, holding her against his chest as their breathing returned to normal.

Somehow, they'd found each other. She'd wandered into a seedy bar with Sigrid and randomly bumped into a man that had turned her entire world upside down in just a matter of hours. And he was just what she needed. He'd had questions for her, but she didn't feel like he was questioning her or judging her like most people probably would have. Instead, he'd opened up to her, shared a bit about himself, and just let her talk while he'd listened. Her world was slowly crumbling down around her – she no longer had the freedoms of college after moving back home, and there it felt like the pressures of everything were closing down around her; her father, Legolas, her future…it was all so much do deal with and she'd sought out Kili as an escape.

He suddenly felt like the first breath of air after being held under water for too long.

Tauriel loosened her grip on his firm, sweat-slicked body and gulped in a breath of air in hopes she could still salvage some enjoyment from what had just happened instead over analyzing everything in her head.

Kili's head dropped onto her shoulder as he gave a heavy exhale. Tauriel stared up at the ceiling, still reeling from the second – no, third – climax of the evening. Her eyes went slightly hazy as she fought to remember each one. The night was quickly blurring into one, blissful, sexy haze that she never wanted to forget.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice muffled against her shoulder. She could only nod.

Lifting his head, Kili caught her gaze in the dim light. "You're gorgeous, but you're feckin' exquisite when you come," he chuckled softly, affectionately bumping his nose against hers. Her heart warmed at the affection he so easily gave to her after knowing her only a few hours. He seemed almost like a puppy – so ready to give her warmth and fondness at the faintest little look, not expecting anything else in return but a little attention.

"Thanks?"

Kili laughed again, pausing to groan as he softening body pulled from hers. The loss was instant; she felt like she was crazy, but she already missed him.

"I gotta clean up," he muttered, motioning downwards to the soiled condom. "Stay?"

She nodded. "I'll stay."

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Kili gave her a deep but short kiss on the mouth, groaning into it before pulling away. "Be right back."

Hopping up, he practically bounced from the rumpled bed and fished around on the floor for his underwear. Averting her eyes, she sat up in the rumpled bed and tried her best to rearrange the tangled mess of sheets before realizing they'd kicked the comforter entirely on the floor. Kili pulled his boxer briefs back on and gave her a sheepish grin as he gingerly picked it up and tossed it over the mattress into some semblance of order.

"We made a mess of it, didn't we?" he snorted. "Bathroom is right here, if ye need it," he said, flipping on a light. Tauriel turned her head and peeked past a dresser to a surprisingly modern looking master bathroom. Kili reached down into a basket of messily folded clothes and tossed her something. "Don't want ye to get cold. Put this on if you want. I keep the house pretty chilly at night."

Tauriel caught the hastily-folded t-shirt in her hands as Kili did what could only be described as a strut out of the bedroom. Some clanging could be heard in the kitchen, but she ignored it and simply leaned back on the pillows, burrowing into the blankets. The air conditioning was thoroughly cranked, giving the room a cool breeze every few minutes and her skin had broken out in goosebumps. A small smile crept onto her lips when she realized she wouldn't be depending on her own warmth that night; Kili would soon return and she would be sharing the bed with him. A tiny thrill shot up her spine at the thought of spending an entire night wound together beneath his covers, away from the rest of the world. She'd have to return to her own world soon enough, but tonight, she would take what she could get.

Holding up the shirt, she was able to make out the outline of a motorcycle and the worlds 'Dirty Dozen'. Is that the name of their club, she wondered? Kili's name was printed on the sleeve, and across the back was the name Oakenshield emblazoned in worn, white letters. It had a few holes in it but was obviously well-worn and loved. She slipped it on and welcomed the way it instantly warmed her and surrounded her with the scent she'd come to associate with Kili – it was a masculine scent that was a tad spicy with notes of sandalwood and dryer sheets.

He rides a loud motorcycle, belongs to a club, and has more tattoos than I've ever seen, but he uses dryer sheets to make his clothes soft. Tauriel just shook her head.

Kili soon returned, his hands full of two glasses and a bottle of water, Warg trailing behind him with his toe-nails clacking on the hardwood. The mutt gave Tauriel a glance and a tail wag before settling onto the rug at the foot of the bed.

"For you," he said, offering the bottle of water. Sitting up, she accepted it eagerly and wasted no time gulping half of it down. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until the water hit her tongue.

"You want some?" she offered.

Kili held the two glasses together with one hand while accepting the bottle and draining it without preamble. Even though they'd just shared something quite intimate, she was surprised how easily he accepted the bottle she'd just been drinking from. He's just so open and free, she thought. He didn't overanalyze anything or appear to take anything too seriously, and she found that she envied his state of mind a little. Kili carefully balanced the glasses before sliding back into the bed. He handed her one and she realized it was a small, smooth highball glass with a good portion of brown liquid in it. Sitting up, she turned the glass in her hand and examined it as Kili scooted his way into bed next to her, extending his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"That's Connemara," he said, as if it explained everything. She glanced over her shoulder at him blankly, squinting at him.

"It's what?"

Kili tried and failed to bite back a laugh. "Whiskey. You just bedded an Irishman, the next step is to have the finest Irish whiskey there is to at least make yourself feel better," he joked in a self-deprecating way.

"I feel just fine, thank you very much," she laughed, shaking her head at him.

Kili's arm settled around her shoulders, his fingertips stroking her arm as he took a short sip of his own. He exhaled slowly, the sharp notes of smokiness hitting her nose within seconds. He chuckled, bumping his head with hers.

"Ye look good in that shirt. Maybe we'll make a biker chick out of you yet, Tauriel."

"I bet," she smirked, swirling the liquid in the glass.

"Ye don't have to drink it, I just thought I'd share it. I have to hide it from my brother and the rest of the family, but you I'd actually fancy sharing it with."

Tauriel smiled, taking a hesitant sip. She wasn't much of a drinker, but this seemed important to him so she'd indulge him, just like she had with the bike. The rich, smoky taste on her tongue was initially smooth, but sharpened slightly as she sipped. It tingled on top of her tongue as she tasted it, trying to determine the flavor. The liquid slid down her throat easily, warming as it went.

Exhaling, she tasted the smooth yet heady notes of honey and molasses mixed with the smokiness she'd smelled when he'd sipped it. It was strange, really – it felt as though she could feel it making its way down her throat and into her stomach, warming her from within just as Kili had. If anything, she appreciated the way it made her feel as it seemed to seep into her veins.

"I like it," she sighed, swirling it around in her glass again. It was clearly thick and heavy, the liquid briefly coating the sides before seeping downwards. Tilting her head on his arm, she offered him a drowsy smile. Kili sipped his own again, grinning.

"I hoped you would. Went back to Dublin last fall to visit my grams and managed to pick up two bottles of it. Taste better over there, if ye ask me. Finest they have, er at least that's my opinion. First bottle was gone in a month, but this one I've been rationing," he chuckled.

She frowned slightly, tilting the glass again.

"You didn't have to give me any. To be honest, this is the first time I've ever sipped whiskey neat."

Kili leaned over, clinking his glass with hers. "First Irishman, first Irish whiskey. I have to hand it to ye Tauriel, when you put your mind to stepping outside your comfort zone, you really do it up well."

"I do. Thank you for introducing me to each of them, really."

Kili snorted at her humor and nodded before taking another long sip of his glass. The room was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, she realized. The air conditioning kicked back on and Warg sighed from the floor, but they were otherwise quiet for a few minutes, just sipping their drinks and enjoying the peace. Kili's hand began to wander up her arm and over her shoulder before picking up a long, wavy strand of her hair. He twisted it between his fingers, gently tugging in a way that made her eyes drift closed in pleasure.

"This hair…" he mused, twisting another strand of it.

"It's too long, I know."

"No, it's gorgeous. I never understood how girls could grow it so long and make it look good. Mine is long but just looks like shite all the time."

"It's a gift, I guess," she sighed. She turned her head and looked at his unruly waves that were now sticking up in every direction. He blew a curl out of his eyes and chuckled.

"Every time I see my mum she gripes at me to cut mine, but I can't make myself do it. I'm too impatient to grow it any longer, like my uncle's, but I'm not brave enough to cut it off. I can't be lookin' too square."

"I want to cut all mine off. Just something right at my shoulders, easy to take care of and easy to maintain."

He tilted his head. "You're sure?"

"More than anything."

"You should do it," he sighed, still running his fingers through her hair. "You're one of those girls that would look good with it any which way. Why don't you do it?"

"My dad," she muttered sullenly. "He'd have a conniption if I cut it off. He thinks ladies should keep their hair long, me included. I try not to get too upset with him…he can't help it. My mother, she….she had long, red hair. She always kept it so shiny and pretty and perfectly curled. When I was little, she used to let me brush it," she smiled, a memory from long ago clouding her vision.

She could remember the way she would sit behind her mother on her parents' bed, running the silver brush through her long waves. Swallowing back her hurt, she realized he'd paused his ministrations, a lock of hair still dangling in his fingertips. He met her gaze and offered her a kind smile.

"How long has she been gone?" His question lingered in the air for a moment. Tauriel held her breath. It had been years ago but still the pain of losing her forever still ached like it was just yesterday. She supposed that was why so much of her life had been spent with her nose in a book, or another world as far as she was concerned. If she never stopped reading, never paused, she wouldn't have to be still enough to remember her pain. In a book, her heart could temporarily forget the anguish of living her life without her mother by her side.

"How did you know?" she asked slowly. She hadn't told him her mother was gone.

How did he know? Kili's eyes held hers in the dim light, a sad smile forming on his lips. He licked them before taking another long drink of his whiskey.

"Let's just say I can recognize the way the light leaves someone's eyes when they talk about a parent who left them too soon." "You too?" He nodded. "Our da was killed when I was just a kid. Fili remembers him more, but I….don't….sometimes," he said slowly, the hurt lacing his words. "I'm jealous of him to be honest. When he talks about him or tells me I make a face he used to make. I wish I'd known him well enough to know what kind of faces he used to make. I'll never know though."

Tauriel knew from experience that there was nothing she could say to him that would ease his pain, so she opted instead for, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. That kinda hurt….never goes away, you know? It just has this way of…lingering with you," he sighed. "It's with you everywhere you go, always there beneath the surface….But that was years ago. Fili and I got on well enough with my uncle around and all his club mates. Mom threw herself into working two jobs to keep us afloat and I guess that's why my mum was alright with me and Fili hanging out with our uncle and his club. He kept us out of trouble…well…for the most part. My juvie record wasn't exactly pristine, but…."

"You hung out with them as kids?"

"Yeh!" he laughed, his face suddenly jovial again. His arm tightened around her shoulders and she felt his feet wiggle against hers beneath the sheets. The warmth radiating from him made her want to stay there for much longer than one night.

"My da was a biker, his da was a biker back in Ireland, and my mother obviously came from a biker family, what with a brother like Thorin. It worked out alright though. That man practically raised us. He'd pick us up from school and take us to the shop and we'd watch Balin and Dwalin work on these old, classic, just tricked out bikes," he chuckled, shaking his head at the memory.

"I think I've spent more time in that old shop than I did in my house. I loved it though. Used to do my homework while I watched the guys who worked there do whatever they did; custom paint jobs, working on chrome, rebuilding engines…it wasn't all bad," he added with a lilting tone.

"That actually sounds kinda….amazing. You must have learned a lot."

"I did."

"So why don't you work as a mechanic?"

Kili barked out a laugh. "Did you just see all my tattoos and leather and automatically assume I was a mechanic 'er somethin'?" he chuckled. "You know, business men can have tattoos and long hair and wear leathers on the weekends, Tauriel."

She snorted and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you don't look like….like…."

"Eh, eh, I git what yer sayin'," he chuckled. Tauriel turned over onto her side, reaching over to lightly trace the dark lines of tattoo ink on his chest. She wondered for the second time that night what each of them meant, but reminded herself that a tattoo could be an artful, outside display of an internal, private turmoil. It didn't feel like information she should pry from him.

"I didn't mean to assume," she said quietly, her voice serious."I didn't mean it in a bad way. The only people I see my dad around wear suits and have boring jobs and all look the same. They seem like they loathe what they do and each one is more replicable than the next and they all seem to know it," she trailed off. "If you think differently of me I would understand. Are you upset that I thought that of you when we first met? Earlier?"

Kili turned his head that was propped up against the bedframe, glancing down at her in the dim red light.

"No…" he said slowly. "I'm comfortable in my skin. Took me forever to get there, but I'm fine with it now. If people want to look and judge then…I won't stop them. But you…" he reached over, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You gave me a second look when most wouldn't have. If ye never been around that sort of people before, you're sure to be on the cautious side. We're probably not the friendliest lookin' sort at first, but once you get to know us, we're not all bad. Little rough round the edges. Don't worry on it, Tauriel."

"How could I not give you a second look?" she asked, her fingers still tracing the lines on his chest.

Her fingers drifted closer to the center, where the dark chest hair grew thicker. It wouldn't have occurred to her that she would find so much of it on a man sexy – she'd always associated it with older men and hadn't thought she'd find it so intriguing. But she did. From what she'd seen of his body, Kili was an alluring mix of black tattoos, muscle, and masculine hair. She was fairly certain someone like Legolas likely waxed or shaved every inch of hair he didn't find a hundred percent necessary. She smirked at the thought and continued letting her fingertips wander of the wide expanse of his chest. He watched her eyes scan over his body and said nothing before pulling her so that practically every naked inch of her was touching him beneath the sheet.

"Aye, you did. And you must have liked what you saw, am I right?"

She bit back a snort. "Cocky."

He gave her a look that said 'clearly' and just grinned like a cat that'd caught the canary. The hand on the arm that was wrapped around her squeezed her rear affectionately after downing the rest of his whiskey. Tauriel took another sip of her own and watched him watch her.

"Tell me a story," he smiled, stretching slightly. "So what does a girl who's fresh out of college want to be when she grows up?"

"It beats me," she lamented, swirling the last of the brown liquid in her glass.

"You seem like a dog that's been swat with the newspaper and pushed into the corner. You should be acting like ye got the world at yer fingertips. You're that concerned with what your father thinks? Shame on you. No offense, but this guy sounds like a right bastard."

"He's not….well…maybe he is. I can't say. He's my father though, so I shouldn't speak like that…forget that he drives me to do it half the time," she shook her head. "I don't feel like I have many options though, you're right."

Kili licked his lips and placed his empty glass on the nightstand, offering to take hers.

"Let me ask you this: if you had no father, no responsibilities, nothin'….what would you do?"

She thought a moment before answering. "I wouldn't quit my work at the bookshop, that's for sure. I'd….work there. I'd get someplace to live…someplace cheap, but not in a dangerous area, but…nothing too fancy. I'd pack up my clothes and have nothing but my bed and a few chairs and my mom's old record player. I'd get a few houseplants to try to keep alive, I'd have nothing but wine and semi-nice cheeses in my fridge, and I'd just….enjoy," she finally finished, ending with a laugh. Her words sounded cheap and idiotic, like some little girl with an idyllic idea of what living on one's own was like, but he'd asked her and she felt like if she was going to be honest with anyone….shockingly, in that moment it would be him.

"That doesn't sound half bad. If I bring you even more wine and maybe some of my favorite records would you let me come over?" he teased, his eyes glinting playfully. Tauriel bit her lip as she found herself secretly hoping that meant he wanted to see her again after tonight. Did she dare hope? Or was her spur of the moment tryst with this wild, handsome, and sweet biker to be a one night thing? Kili held her gaze with his dark eyes, but she didn't mind. Normally she'd look away from so much eye contact, excusing herself and opting to look anywhere but at him, but there was something about the crystalline eyes that held her gaze and didn't make her ashamed of doing so.

"It didn't take much for you to come up with that scene in your head. You've thought about it before," he murmured softly. Her cheeks grew slightly warm.

"You joke a lot, but you're very astute." Kili picked up her hand in his and held them palm to palm. Hers was small and pale and soft against his large, calloused, thick fingers. Fingers that had brought her more than a little pleasure just minutes ago. A shudder rolled through her at the memory and Kili didn't miss it. He shot her a knowing look and smiled slyly in response. "I've been called worse. But yes, I notice things. Stop changing the subject back to me. Why don't you do it?"

"I still could. I just have to work up the courage." "You mean like you did tonight? When you asked me to take you home?" "Much like that, yes."

"I think you could do it. You're a brave girl with big plans. Don't let that get away. I want to see you in your apartment with your wine and old records," he said slowly, his eyes holding hers. He paused moment, visibly mulling the words he was about to say before he said them. "Do….you think you'd let me come visit you? Would you want to…."

"See you again?" she prodded, finishing his sentence. He looked away and nodded.

"Yeah," he exhaled sharply. There was a nervous, anticipatory lustful feeling that was hanging in the room all the sudden. Tauriel grinned to herself.

"Yes. I would like that."

"Really?"

"Really. You could bring some of that nice whiskey too, that would be…fun," she giggled, picturing the scene they'd described. Kili bit his lip and gave a surprised little laugh, as if he hadn't been expecting her to say that she wanted to see him again. He looked genuinely surprised for the first time since she'd met him.

"Well that's….pretty fuckin' great," he chuckled, winding their fingers together again. "It's a date then."

She met his eyes again and nodded. "It's a date." The needy, lustful feeling returned again, making her thighs clench as she watched him watch her. Kili's eyes strayed down to her lips, lingering there as he chewed his lip. Tauriel could only hope she knew where this was headed. She knew what she wanted to happen, but wasn't sure how to ask. She'd never been particularly smooth or bold when it came to initiating sex, often waiting for her partner to make the first move. Her skin seemed to prickle under his gaze as he began to shift them.

"You paint a pretty picture," Kili rolled onto his side, shifting their bodies so that he was spooned up against her back.

"I do?"

"You do," he hummed, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear. His stubble tickled and scraped and made goosebumps pop up on her skin. "Nice whiskey and some records. Mix those two together, I'm not a half bad dancer," he mumbled against the skin of her neck.

The hand on her hip dipped forward, cupping her sex in a way that was both demanding and gentle. His teeth scraped against the back of her neck and another shudder rolled down her spine as her limbs began to tingle. "I think that sounds…wonderful," she managed to squeak.

"Hmmmm," he hummed in agreement, "As good as you look in my shirt, I think it should come off. I want to feel you," he said, his voice suddenly low. His breath was warm against her ear and neck, and she could only nod quickly before pulling his shirt up over her head and discarding it beside the bed. The startling effect his raspy voice in her ear was throwing her off as much as his hand that was roaming up and down her side. He seemed to skirt over the areas she wanted him most, teasing her with every movement. It was maddening yet made her not the slightest bit irritated.

Her teeth worried her lower lip until she thought it might bleed as Kili shifted around behind her. Kili kicked out of his underwear and wasted no time pulling their naked bodies together again as he held her against his chest. The warmth of all that bare, manly skin against every inch of her back made her gasp in surprise and delight.

She could feel the dark hairs of his chest hair tickling her softly and she knew for certain that she would think differently of men with a bit of fur from now on. Kili was one hundred percent man – the tattoos, the hair, the calloused hands, the solid muscles, even his smell reminded her of something simply masculine and it did wonders to her libido. Once again, he had her body so strung up and riled she felt like she would burst.

Kili didn't make her wait. While she leaned her head against one of his arms, he let his free one dart beneath the covers and disappear before burying his nose in her neck. She didn't pay it a bit of thought until it grasped her bare hip and pulled her tighter against him. Kili was placing open mouthed kisses on her shoulder, moving his stubbled chin and wandering lips between her shoulder blades, eliciting a wonderful tingly feeling up and down her spine.

His free hand continued exploring her beneath the sheet – lightly pulling at her nipples, caressing her stomach, gripping her hips and soon she felt him hard and hot behind her. His member was pressing against her buttock as if asking for permission as its owner pulled her leg up and out of the way. The thick fingers she'd been admiring minutes ago dipped between her legs and began rubbing in familiar circles around her already aching center.

"I'd ask if it's crazy that I want you again so soon, but I already know what you'd say."

"Normally I'd say yes it's crazy but…. but…I think my body would betray me in that statement," she gasped, her breath hitching as he dipped a finger into her opening.

His touch was just the right mixture of bliss and friction. It only took seconds before she felt the familiar build of something delightful blossoming inside of her.

"I think you'd be right." Leaning backwards, he separated them long enough to grab another condom from the nightstand. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know he'd ripped it open again with his teeth and quickly slid it on. Her breath shook with anticipation as he resumed his place and slid up behind her on his side, lifting her leg and entering her from behind in one languid movement. A ragged breath swept out of her and then back in before a high, breathy moan slipped from her lips as he began to move.

The slide of his body in and out of hers from this new angle became a fluid movement, slow and steady against her. Kili buried his face in the crook of her neck, moving his free arm beneath her and around to cup one of her breasts. His fingertips gently pulled and pinched her nipples, causing a euphoric tingling to shoot straight down to her center and fuel the fire that was her building orgasm. His gasp of hot breath against her shoulder between his wet, lingering kisses was even more fuel.

"Tauriel," he gasped against her skin. "Shit, how did you find me?"

His question was clearly rhetorical, but it still made her eyes crack open in the dim light. She didn't know the answer, but she was glad she had it happened anyway. He didn't give her any more time to ponder. His fingers gripped her leg, holding it in place as he slid into again and again. They dug into her flesh almost painfully, but she didn't care. Maybe she'd even have marks from him tomorrow, but that didn't seem to matter either. It would just be another reminder of their night together and that was fine with her.

She moaned against his arm and almost wished she could face him to look into his eyes as their bodies climbed, but this new position he had her in was too blissful to even suggest moving. He was still spooned up behind her on their sides as they kept moving together on the bed. The sheet had fallen down around their knees and Kili kicked it away to give him better access. The moment his wandering free hand made its way to the place they were joined, he put it to good use and made quick work of getting her to come again.

The burst of pleasure ripping through her body surprised her – it had been a slow, steady build until he'd touched her there again. She felt a sigh of euphoria burst from her chest, louder than anything she'd ever dared utter in bed before but she so didn't care. It just felt so utterly fucking good to let go like that. If she would have known how delightful it was to let go like that, she would have marched into the Prancing Pony and dragged Kili out of it eons ago. Every nerve in her body was tingling with her release as he relentlessly and wonderfully slid into her again and again, milking her climax for their shared pleasure.

While his movements helped her draw hers out, Kili was clearly using it to chase his own. He came only a few thrusts later, his hips hammering against her behind with one final thrust. Groaning against her shoulder, he bit lightly where it curved and released a shuddering breath. His breath was hot against her back but oh goodness, did it feel good. They both lay there heaving for a few moments, their bodies still joined. Her limbs felt weightless.

Tauriel wiped her hand across her forehead and realized she was actually sweating in the chilly room. Kili's body burned behind her, but she didn't care. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world after that and that she'd never be sad again. Turning, she glanced at him over her shoulder and could only smile when he gave her a sheepish grin. Still chuckling, they pulled apart with a gasp and lay there staring up at the ceiling. His chuckle broke the silence.

"That was….intense," he finally said, turning his head to look at her. She shrugged.

"I'm not complaining." Leaning up, he rolled over and kissed her quickly before bouncing up out of the bed and into the nearby bathroom. He was only gone a moment before he returned, slipping back into the bed and pulling her close.

"So, I know I'm this big, bad ass biker with tattoos and whatnot, but would ye promise not to rat me out to my friends if I asked you if we could cuddle close for a bit?" She raised an eyebrow before she could make her face neutral.

"You…want to cuddle?"

"Maybe." Kili gave her another rakish grin before pulling her closer against his side, settling down beneath the comforter he'd pulled back up from the side edge of the bed.

"That's…fine."

"I been alone awhile. It's nice to have company." Tauriel put her head down on his chest, her ear over his heart and the blank ink that covered it. It was strange, really – she'd expected someone like him who was hard and muscled and covered in manly hair and tattoos to not be the best person to lounge on after sex and well, cuddle.

Once again, Kili surprised her. They settled easily against each other, arms and limbs intertwining beneath the blankets and melting together like they'd done it a million times. It only took a few moments before her eyelids began to droop and the countless orgasms she'd managed to have that night to catch up to her and lull her to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Kili's hand on her arm, stroking lightly.

"I'm glad you came to the Prancing Pony tonight."

"I am too," she mumbled sleepily before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am still loving writing this fun little fic - I love all of your comments! I'm glad that people like to read the fluff and smut I can churn out ; )
> 
> Any Fili/Sigrid fans out there?I thought about writing a little oneshot about how they met. Anyone interested in reading that? I've been reading a lot of that pairing lately and I'm rather fond of them as well.
> 
> This has been a fun challenge to write - it's ended up longer than I'd anticipated (surprise surprise) but oh well. It's fun so I'm going to keep writing. Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoyed it! : )


	10. Chapter 10: Reality Strikes

Sleeping in the warmth of Kili's embrace was far nicer than anything she could remember. While she'd fallen asleep on his chest with the blankets pulled up around them that was certainly not the way she awoke.

Without opening her eyes to the bright morning light, she slowly came to and realized she'd been so comfortable and exhausted the night before she didn't even remember moving around in her sleep. Usually she tossed and turned at night, fitfully moving around, but she'd slept quite solidly with the warm, tattooed man behind her. He'd acted as a solid anchor, holding her still with limbs tangled with hers beneath the blankets. She hadn't expected to sleep so soundly in an unfamiliar place with someone she'd just met.

Tauriel grinned to herself as she realized she was on her side with Kili spooned up behind her, warming her back. His sleepy morning breath blew against her neck and his legs were wound with hers as if they'd shared a bed a hundred times. The blankets had been shoved down around their waists, but a warm arm was draped over her chest and breasts, covering them from the chill morning air. The pillow beneath her nose smelled like him; some sort of manly soap, a faint hint of the smoky whiskey from the night before, and something spicy that reminded her of sandalwood and leather. Digging her nose further into the pillow, she inhaled deeply and let herself relax again. She faded in and out of sleep for another few minutes, fighting off the urge to rise and start her day. She wasn't ready to leave the night before behind, but apparently the morning had other plans.

She heard the click click click of the dog's toenails against the hardwood of the bedroom floor as the air conditioning switched off. It became quiet.

Too quiet.

Opening one eye, she had to blink a few times to help herself focus. They were bleary at first, but soon focused in on the face of a bald headed, grey-bearded man. He was standing at the foot of the bed, frowning down at her as if he was trying to figure out a complex equation. Warg stood next to him at the bottom of the bed, his head cocked at her and his tail wagging slightly.

Tauriel barely had time to gasp before he glared sternly at her and asked in a burly Scottish accent, "The fuck ye dain?"

She let out a surprised scream, violently rousing Kili behind her. He let out a strangled surprised yell and jumped up in the bed as she screamed, scrambling to cover herself – her very naked self – from the eyes of the suddenly amused looking man at the foot of the bed. He burst out laughing as Kili helped her yank the blankets up.

"What the-Dwalin! The fuck, man?"

Tauriel reeled back, yanking the blankets up around her with Kili's help. He groaned as the other man laughed, clearly enjoying surprising them.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, tucking the blankets around her with Kili's help. He was still half asleep, but the scream he'd heard from his bedmate could have roused the dead. Warg whimpered at Dwalin's side, but didn't move.

"Dwalin, get out!"

"You know this man?!" she yelped, cowering behind Kili. Kili didn't have the chance to speak before the intruder spoke for them.

"Indeed he does, lass. I've known Kili here since he was a wee thing. Which is why it's so funny to catch him with his pants down – literally. Cover yer'self, lad! Jaysus, what a fright. How is a lass supposed to look at a hairy arse like that and ye not expect her to scream?"

Kili practically growled at him in response and pulled the sheet up around himself to cover everything important, not that it mattered much. Dwalin had already gotten quite a show by surprising the pair before they'd even woken up and had a chance to get dressed. Tauriel crouched behind Kili in the bed, the sheets pulled up to her chin. This was not the lazy, romantic morning he'd pictured as he'd fallen asleep the night before. He'd planned to wake up slowly, ravish each other one more time, and then maybe share a nice hot shower together before having some coffee on the back deck.

What he didn't have planned was waking up to a screaming Tauriel, frantically covering his dick with a sheet, and watching his uncle Dwalin manically laughing his stupid arse off at the foot of his bed.

"Get out ye crazy old git! Fuck!" he yelled, but Dwalin was already retreating with another round of hearty laughter. Kili groaned, abandoning the blankets to chase him out the bedroom door and slam it soundly behind him. Turning back to Tauriel, he winced when he saw the shock and humiliation still etched on her face.

"You okay?"

Slowly, she pulled her eyes from the doorway and over to where Kili now stood beside the bed. He was stark naked, just the way he'd fallen asleep the night before. It was all out in the open in the dim light that was filtering through the bedroom blinds. The muscles, the tattoos, the dusting of dark hair she suddenly found attractive, and, well…all of him. She blushed and averted her eyes.

Kili glanced down and grunted in surprise as if he'd just remembered he was completely naked. Fishing around on the floor, he skipped the underwear and opted instead to pull on his jeans commando. Tauriel raised an eyebrow and tried not to look. He chuckled at her prudishness. He didn't think he had anything to hide after what they'd shared the night before, but Tauriel was obviously still a bit reserved in the light of day.

"Deciding to be shy after last night?"

She smirked, embarrassment rising in her chest and making her skin tingle at the thought of the night before. It wasn't that she was shy, exactly, it was simply that her newfound openness with Kili was still a new discovery. The experiences they'd shared in the dark of night were coming back to her in little flashes but she didn't feel an ounce of regret. She'd been so reserved in the bedroom and in life for so long that it was an entirely new experience to have been so open with someone she'd only known for a few hours.

It was an exhilarating experience, in fact.

She smiled shyly and tried to find the words, but nothing came easily to her.

"Okay then," he chuckled at her silence. "You still okay with…last night?"

"Okay?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. She blinked blankly. "Yes?"

"Well, I just…I had a good time. I hope…you did?"

"I….uh…yes," she finally managed to spit out, laughing softly to herself. She'd almost forgotten about the intruder when her eyes moved to the foot of the bed where the intruder had stood.

"Uh…"

"Oh, shit," he muttered. His smile waivered for a moment as his eyes bounced between her and the now closed door. "I'm sorry about him. No sense of boundaries. Erm…That's my uncle Dwalin. I…forgot I told him to come out today to work on his bike. If the main shop is too crowded, sometimes the guys bring their bikes out here to my shop. We love to prank each other an' give each other a hard time, s'all," he explained in a pained voice. "Seeing it from your eyes makes me realize it's a bit ahm….childish. But he's family…"

"It's….okay," she stuttered, wrapping the sheet across her breasts and tucking it beneath her arms. Her mouth tried to find the words, but she struggled for a moment at the shock of waking up to see a huge, tattooed biker leering at her. One about twenty years older and not nearly as attractive as the one she'd gone to bed with, mind you.

"I just….he scared me, that's all. And now I think he's seen me naked. In fact, I'm fairly certain he has."

Kili dragged a hand through his wild dark waves, wincing as he glanced around the room.

"He just did it to get a rise out of me, I'm so sorry Tauriel. He's harmless – just no sense of what's maybe appropriate. It's been….awhile since I've had a girl around and he just wanted to give me hell for it. Family, I guess."

"I see," she exhaled, brushing the hair away from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Kili fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, raising his eyebrows.

"Bout ten. Shit, we slept late. Hmmm…You hungry?" he asked, flashing her a rakish smile.

Tauriel felt her insides clench as she took in the devilishly good looks of Kili in the morning light. It hadn't just been the drinks and the darkness that had made him attractive after all. He was just as ruggedly handsome in the daylight as he was in a dark bar.

"I can tell Dwalin to bugger off for a few hours while I cook us up something to eat. I know I'm about starved after you putting me through the paces las'night…"

"I-" she started, then her eyes widened and her heart began to pound. "Did you say ten? I have to get home! Oh crap, I have to be home for brunch in half an hour! How far are we from town?"

Kili's shoulders slumped visibly as his plan for a relaxed morning getting to know the woman he'd ravished the night before was smashed to pieces.

"Bout twenty minutes. I can drive ye, make in about fifteen. Shit, I'm guessin' he'll be right pissed when you show up late, am I right?"

Tauriel watched his bright, almost hopeful hazel eyes fade into a look she couldn't quite describe. He looked almost….sad. Not that she wasn't upset to have to leave in such a hurry herself, but the image of her father's disapproving glare and subsequent incredulous and somehow murderous stares of distain when she'd done something displeasing were never a good thing.

"He is going to kill me," she wailed, covering her face with her hands. "Shit. I mean…can you really drive me?"

He nodded, her heart slamming against her chest as she realized what this meant. Kili was going to have to drop her off at home and surely her father would be waiting for her. He would know she didn't come home the night before and instead of sneaking in at the crack of dawn, she was now forced to walk back into her house in last night's clothes and just in time for a brunch with all of his well-to-do friends. She groaned and stood, hastily forgetting she was still naked. Searching the floor, she fished her underwear out from beneath the bed, stepping into it with as much grace as she could muster. Kili jumped to action, scouring his slightly disheveled bedroom floor for the rest of their clothes. Tauriel managed to find her bra and slip it on, followed by her pants.

"Sigrid called me….nineteen times, oh my god," she groaned, flipping through the missed calls. "I hope she wasn't upset with me for leaving her?"

He met her gaze from the other side of his bed. Kili scanned his own phone, wincing. "Fili gave me a few rings as well. Think they were worried about us?"

"Partly yes, partly no – Sigrid was probably warning me that my father is on the warpath since I didn't come home last night. I'm sure she's already at my house and it surely hasn't escaped her that I'm nowhere to be seen. Crap…do you see my top anywhere?"

Kili frantically scanned the floor, his hand shoving his hair away from his eyes. Ducking down, he scooped up the black t-shirt she'd had on briefly the night before and tossed it to her.

"This is better than showing up in a bra I reckon?"

Tauriel caught the shirt and held it up. It was the soft, worn, Oakenshield shirt he'd given her the night before to keep warm while he'd gotten the Connemara whiskey. That suddenly felt like a million years ago as the reality of her situation came crashing back down on her. He was right – they needed to leave and at least it was a shirt.

Slipping it over her head, she hurriedly picked up her phone and slid into her shoes before following Kili out into the kitchen. Dwalin sat at the counter, hunched on a barstool and grinning into a steaming cup of coffee. Tauriel meant to avoid his eyes, but slipped and met his gaze. His piercing blue eyed stare surprised her as he watched her stand there and fidget. The man was downright menacing. His bald head had a few tribal looking tattoos scattered across the top, and those wound their way down behind his ears to his thick neck. A salt and pepper colored beard covered his chin and created a stark contrast to his youthful piercing blue eyes. At first she would have guessed he was almost sixty, but up close she wasn't sure. He was almost twice as burly as Kili was, and that was saying something. His short sleeved black Oakenshield Engines t-shirt revealed two tattooed arms. His tattoos made Kili's look tame – both arms were covered down to his knuckles with skulls, naked women, fire breathing dragons, and a slew of other things.

"Where do I know ye?" he asked suddenly, placing the mug on the counter. Tauriel looked at Kili for help, but he was busy pawing through a stack of junk on the counter.

"Keys, keys…" he muttered. "Shit, where did I put those?" he pawed at his pockets before ducking into what must have been his laundry room to yank out a fresh black t-shirt.

"I know you," Dwalin repeated. Tauriel glanced at him nervously.

"What?"

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" he asked.

She twisted her hands in front of her, silently wishing Kili would hurry up and find the damn keys already. The last thing she needed right now was for Dwalin to realize who her father was and make a big deal about it. She had conveniently left that part out of her conversation with Kili the night before, not on purpose really, but more so that she wouldn't have to talk about him for once. Just one time she wanted to just be Tauriel and not her father's daughter.

"I'm…n-not sure," she said noncommittally.

Dwalin squinted at her suspiciously, as if he was trying to place her from a distant memory. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she dropped her eyes and swallowed hard. The jingling of keys made Warg bark and start wagging his tail.

"Got em! Come on, let's jump in the truck. Dwalin, don't drink all the coffee, keep Warg company. Not this time, you gotta stay bud," he told the dog as the shaggy mutt edged his way toward the door. Warg gave a displeased little squawk at having to stay behind, but gave a halfhearted tail wag as Tauriel patted his head one last time before following Kili out into the bright sunlight. The summer day was already hot and getting hotter – it felt later than it really was and she felt her stomach give a nervous flip at how tardy she would be showing up to her house. Her father was going to absolutely crucify her when she walked through that door, she knew it.

Stepping off the porch, she groaned as another bike came slowly rumbling down the little gravel lane towards Kili's house as they hurried to the truck parked in the driveway.

"Shit, that'll be Fili, wanting to give me a brotherly chat," Kili muttered as the rider halted and killed the engine. Fili easily swung off the bike and his blue eyes were instantly twinkling with amusement and snark as he eyed the two of them making a hasty beeline towards the truck. He was smiling so wide it made his blue eyes crinkle around the edges in the bright summer sunlight. He scanned them both up and down and she knew Fili knew exactly what they had been up to.

"Hey little brother," he called, nodding at them with a smirk only an older brother could manage, "Didn't know you had company! I would have stayed home and left you to it."

Kili frowned, his jovial expression gone and one of straight business replacing it.

"We gotta bolt, Fi, no time. Dwalin and coffee inside."

"Called ye bout twenty times," Fili casually continued, placing his helmet on the back of his bike. He was grinning like the cat the caught the canary, Tauriel thought.

Kili opened the door for her, tossing his brother an annoyed look over his shoulder. Leave it to Fili to call him out at the worst possible time. It had to be something about brother-timing.

"Leave it alone, Fi. I'll be back in a minute. Gotta run her home."

Tauriel climbed into the truck, her hands shaking. Maybe it was the shock of Dwalin at the foot of the bed, maybe it was running into his brother who knew without a doubt what happened between them, or maybe it was the idea of what was waiting for her at home. She wasn't certain, but the adrenaline was making her feel like she'd already had eight cups of that expresso her boss at the bookshop, Bilbo, was always downing.

She didn't have time to worry much longer. Soon Kili had the keys in the ignition and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The arrival of spring had me distracted after work these past few weeks..*sigh*
> 
> So if you've ever watched The Hobbit or seen Graham McTavish, you'll know what I am talking about when I describe him. Google 'Dwalin' and you'll get an idea. I have taken thier appearances in The Hobbit and simply altered them to fit my Sons of Anarchy-ish dreamboat delicious biker stereotypes...so shoot me ; )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and based off your comments from last chapter, I am DEFINITELY writing a Sigrid/Fili oneshot about how they met and their uh...first night together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> "The Fuck ye dain?" = Scottish slang for 'What the fuck are you doing?'


	11. Chapter 11: Wild at Heart

"I'd be lying if I told you I'd been to this part of town," Kili muttered as he drove, flicking a look in Tauriel's direction.

She bowed her head slightly and shrugged. "I'd leave it behind in a second if I could."

You can, he wanted to say, but bit his tongue. Their morning had been hectic enough; he didn't want to make the rest of it miserable. It seemed like it was going to be difficult enough for her to walk back into her father's house, and he didn't want to make the day even worse for her by offering advice on what he thought she should or shouldn't do. That didn't seem fair to do to her, not now.

The conversation had died down the moment he pulled onto the main road back towards town, the old truck's engine whirring and chugging along. She'd grown quiet and pensive in the few minutes he'd been driving as reality seemed to sink back in. He wondered what she was thinking or worrying about besides her father, but suddenly felt too nosy to ask.

Neither one of them was really going home to a picnic, that was for sure. While Tauriel was going home to face her father, Kili would have to face his family. He loved them and was loyal to each and every one of them and would be until his last breath, but there were certain days he'd trade his nosy brigade of relatives.

Today might be one of them.

He hadn't missed the way Dwalin and Fili had stood on his front porch as he'd driven away, both his uncle and his brother watching with rapt attention as he'd sped down the driveway. He'd have to give them answers later, but he hoped they would settle for the condensed version of the previous night. His family were close knit and would do anything for him, but sometimes the penance of that was having everyone know his every move. Sometimes it felt like if he shit funny half the club would know about it within the hour. He grimaced inwardly and tried to push the thought out of his mind. They had good intentions, after all.

It had been a good thing while he was growing up. There was never any question that while Kili and Fili were good boys at heart, their mother had struggled to raise them without a father. Even with his mother breathing down his neck at home and his uncles' watchful eyes everywhere else he seemed to go as a teen, trouble still seemed to follow Kili. It wasn't that he'd been cruel-hearted even the slightest bit mean, it was more….boredom mixed with being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And driving too fast. Sometimes without the state's specific approval.

It didn't help that his father had died when he was young and his mother worked a lot. But he'd turned out okay in the end and that was all that mattered, right? So what if his record wasn't spotless. He hadn't set out to hurt anyone or take anything that didn't belong to him. He'd just been a boy without a real father and a particular abhorrence of the rules. Any rules.

That was why club life appealed to him so much.

He'd grown up around a close knit group of men who were like family to each other, if they weren't blood related already. They worked hard, played harder, and supported each other through just about anything. It had given Kili and his brother so much in life – club life had gotten them jobs, security, friends, and most importantly done what their mother couldn't – it had shown them how to be men. Sure a few of them had a few hits on their records for this or that, but it wasn't anything serious. Dwalin had a tendency to let his temper get the better of him when he was drinking, Fili sometimes disregarded most speed limit signs, and his friend Nori and his brother Ori had done some time for selling some electronics that had 'fallen off the back of a truck', but for the most part his group of friends wasn't that bad. The collection of the club's mug shots decorated the space behind the club house bar quite nicely, he thought. It was a way to learn and laugh and own his mistakes.

Even if spending a few nights in jail did really suck.

Kili made a face at the memory as he drove towards the part of town he wasn't as familiar with. Would Tauriel hold that against him if she knew?

He glanced sideways as he took a turn, his eyes grazing over her perfect profile. She's probably never been in a lick of trouble in her life, he thought.

Glancing over, he noticed Tauriel was gnawing on her fingernails nervously. Reaching across the seat, he playfully snatched her hand from her mouth and wove his fingers with hers.

"It'll be alright."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "You don't know what I'm going home to."

He shot her a forlorn look before looking back at the road. His shoe eased up on the gas slightly as he reluctantly drove closer and closer to the address she'd given him. They were now on what he'd normally classify as the posh side of town where the houses grew taller and further apart and the driveways got longer. Hell, even the mailboxes got fancier.

"It's the one up here on the right. Wish me luck," she muttered, shaking her head. She felt positively sick as she continued to dwell on what was waiting for her at home, even with Kili's hand firmly wound with hers. His strength helped her momentarily, but she knew it would be fleeting. Just the thought of her father's icy blue eyes made her insides twist.

The truck slowed as Kili pulled off the main road and onto a brick-paved driveway. It sputtered slightly as he downshifted and glanced back at Tauriel. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a sprawling house in front of him that made his jaw drop. 'House' wasn't really the right word when he thought about it. 'Manor' was probably more fitting. Everything about the property screamed money. From the perfectly manicured lawn to the pristine, perfectly washed windows and neatly placed flowering bushes that lined the driveway, the house was like something out of a movie. He was halfway surprised, but realized that was silly. He'd known from the moment he'd laid eyes on her that she was a girl with some semblance of class from simply the way she spoke and carried herself. It shouldn't have been any surprise that she belonged in a place like this, he realized.

And not with a piece of gutter trash like you, a nasty voice in his head hissed.

Pulling up, he noticed Tauriel's eyes on all of the cars parked on one side of the driveway. There was no guessing what she was walking in to. Her father clearly had a house full of people that morning, just as she'd feared. Her only hope was that the emotional and verbal berating would only begin once everyone was gone.

"Great. I'm sure it's a packed house," she sighed. "Every other Sunday, he invites all of his 'friends' over to the house to fawn over him and have brunch," she made a noise in the back of her throat.

One side of the driveway was one luxury car after another – he counted at least nine of them lined up. Each one probably cost more than his entire house, he realized. The cars, the huge, looming house, the way she'd described her father…no wonder she was a mess, he thought. She probably couldn't help but feel like that was a lot to live up to and why her dreams of working in a book shop and having her own little apartment seemed so unattainable. It didn't take a genius to realize that Tauriel didn't feel like she could compete with her father's lifestyle he was trying to shove down her throat, so she'd simply given up pretending. That's why she showed up at the bar sounding like she had nothing to lose. She didn't, he thought to himself.

As he pulled up to the front of the house, he caught himself getting a little shaky which surprised him. He was rarely intimidated or left feeling unprepared to deal with a situation. Granted, he didn't spend much time around the types of people who lived in houses with three stories and manicured lawns, so it shouldn't have startled him as much as did that he was slightly apprehensive.

Kili didn't know what to think – he'd never been an insecure person. Life hadn't allowed it. Everyone around him grew up with the same – the same type of houses, the same jobs, the same hand-me-down clothes, and the same background….he'd never known any different. There wasn't a reason to be jealous of anyone else he'd grown up with because the playing field was pretty much even in their group of friends. His family lived simply but were proud of what they had and how hard they'd worked for it and he'd never surrounded himself with those who made him feel small. He didn't have time for it and he didn't care for people like that anyhow. In his opinion, life wasn't measured in how much your car cost or by how many bathrooms your house had.

Not knowing what else to say, Kili simply said, "Your dad must have a lot of important friends," and left it at that.

Tauriel didn't reply. Instead, she fiddled with her purse on her lap and took a deep, shaky breath.

Kili cranked the truck into park and let the engine idle as they sat there together, staring up at the house. He didn't know what to say – she didn't make a move to leave, yet he knew she was running out of time to sit in the truck with him.

"This is…quite a place."

"Yeah. I know," she said quietly, her chin dropping. He gave her hand a tug and tried to get her to smile. "Please keep in mind this is," she waved in the general direction of the house, "all my dad. I wouldn't live like this if it were up to me."

"I know," he assured her, puller her hand up to his lips. He kissed it softly, hoping to transfer some reassuring energy if that was even possible. Tauriel looked like she was going to be sick. Was she really that afraid to go home?

"It may as well be a glass house," she sighed, her eyes drifting towards the house. "It's for show, for appearances. Nothing in it seems real."

"At least you can realize it."

"I can," she sighed, looking over at him.

"I wish you could have stayed longer," he sighed when her eyes finally met his. He let his gaze roam down to the t-shirt of his that she was now wearing. "And I totally wanted to see you wear my shirt while I cooked you breakfast."

That got her. A tiny grin broke through the clouds, decorating her radiant face and making his chest grow a little tight.

She looked at him, her eyes locking with his. He watched her closely with his kind eyes and serene face. It gave her a semblance of strength.

"That sounds….very nice."

Kili was just about to lean over and kiss her one last time when movement over her shoulder caught his eye. Glancing up, he saw the front door swing open and a man step out. The look on his face left no room for doubt that this was Tauriel's father. He was tall, his long legs striding onto the front step with a purposeful gait. His hands were balled into fists at his side, but that wasn't the most menacing part. Even from the driveway Kili could see the icy gaze directed his way. There was no mistaking his ire, even from a distance.

Kili held his stare, even through the window of the truck. He wasn't one to back down from a fight, even if it was a girl's father.

Noticing Kili's distracted expression, Tauriel turned and followed his line of vision. He heard her exhale shakily. Kili felt his muscles twitch and his chest grow tight and hot. It had been a long while since he'd last fought, or even had a minor scuffle – he considered himself too old for that now and hadn't thrown a punch in over two years. The older he got, the more he realized the bruised knuckles and aching ribs weren't worth it in the morning after a fight. However, just the look on her father's face was enough to make his body flood with adrenaline and his muscles bunch up with the urge to strike. Tauriel was afraid to go home.

"That's the guy that wants you to marry some guy you hate and quit your job?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Looks like a dick," he stated simply, as it if it was common knowledge.

She cracked a sad smile. "I have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking her hand again. The look of worry etched on her features carried all the way up her eyes. The crystalline orbs of green were clouded with so much worry it made his heart clench miserably. He didn't know her extremely well after just one night together, but he did know that Tauriel was a decent person and no one deserved to fear their parent the way she clearly did.

"I'll go in with you and you can get a bag, Tauriel. You can grab some things and stay with me for a few days if you're really this worried. It's that simple."

"He won't do anything," she said hurriedly, squeezing his hand. "I know what you're thinking, but he isn't like that. He wouldn't hurt me. He would do whatever he could to make me miserable and punish me, but he wouldn't ever physically harm me, Kili. I know that. But…thank you. For saying that," she said softly, turning his hand over in hers. She traced his palm and lifted her free hand up to cup his jaw.

She leaned in with no hesitation and kissed him, letting her lips crash against his with so much sudden passion it made Kili's groin stir and his heart skip a few beats. The urge to fight was instantly gone. With one touch from her, he easily forgot where he was, which was in her father's driveway with him staring daggers at them from the doorway. A blaze of renewed hunger shot through him like an arrow, whirring every feeling from the night before right back into motion. Without thinking or pausing, he grabbed her face and pulled her against him, letting their mouths join together again and again. He breathed her hurried breaths of air as his mouth slanted against hers, still hungry for more.

Up on the step, her father shifted and caught his eye.

Kili glanced at her father again, then broke away from Tauriel. "Is this just to upset your father?'

"Yes and no. I want to see you again, for me. But it's always a plus if it irritates him."

He grinned rakishly and cupped her jaw, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You may come from a posh little neighborhood and have fancy manners, but you're a little wild thing at heart, aren't you?"

That got her to smile. "Maybe," she sighed, her eyes dipping closed. Her mouth brushed his with a feather light touch. "Or maybe you just brought it out of me. I hate to, but I have to go."

"I would come and rescue you anytime, Tauriel. Know that. I don't want last night to be our one night together."

"Me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with updates! Thank you for all of the nice comments and messages and likes and follows on this little fic, I appreciate it! I simply got distracted with pretty spring weather and have been living outside these past few weeks! Forgive me, I'll try to write some more.
> 
> Thank you for reading my dears!


	12. Chapter 12: Rebellion

Kili remained, waiting in the driveway as she made her long, slow walk up to the front door where her father waited. She could hear the rumble of his truck behind her and she could almost pretend it gave her strength.

"Welcome home, daughter," her father's voice cut through the noise. His pale blue eyes had always unnerved her, but they seemed especially icy and daunting when he was angry.

"So kind of you to wait for me on the front step, what with your guests and all," she retorted sharply, coming to stand on the top step.

He was taller than her by nearly a foot, his lithe form making him tower over her like a cold, marble statue. Tauriel swallowed her fear and refused to break his gaze.

"You will come inside. You will go upstairs, quietly," he hissed, reaching for the door, "You will change out of those clothes, and then you will join the rest of us in the dining room. We'll discuss last night's discretions at a later time," he finished, casting another foreboding glare in the direction of Kili's truck.

Tauriel swallowed. He was calm. Too calm. Nothing good ever came from her father being so eerily calm he couldn't even throw one of his classic tantrums like he did at work when he didn't get his way. She'd spent one too many summers interning in his office, the political setting riling him up more times than she could count. He'd throw papers, scream at secretaries, slam doors, and utterly petrify almost everyone on his staff if one miniscule detail was not to his liking.

So naturally, quiet frightened her.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her father's gaze to the old truck still idling in the driveway.

A chill that had nothing to do with fearing her father shot through her, ripping up her limbs and down every nerve ending in her body.

She could see Kili staring back at him through the glass. His normally jovial expression and sparkling eyes were suddenly gone, replaced instead with a dark glare that sent a chill up her spine. While she'd always thought her father to be the master of menacing looks, it was clear Kili could hold his own in a battle of wills. Most people backed down from her father. Kili just looked ready to jump out of the truck and throw him into a headlock before beating him senseless. He'd told her the night before that his reckless, law-breaking days were long gone, but she suddenly wasn't so sure she believed him. The look Kili was giving her father was a warning – full of a mysterious yet murderous calm that threatened to explode if tampered with.

He is a biker from a motorcycle club, she reminded herself. Maybe what you saw of him last night wasn't his only personality. She realized that growing up in his world must not have been all warm family moments and pints at the bar with his friends. While he'd eluded to the fact that he'd had a rough upbringing the night before, it was suddenly very evident that she hadn't seen one very specific side of him – his dangerous one.

With one firm hand on her shoulder and the other on the door, her father swept it open and shepherded her inside. Tauriel glanced over her shoulder as Kili went peeling out of the driveway, his truck's engine roaring and the air smelling suddenly like exhaust.

The front door closed with a soft click.

He's really holding it in, she realized. Calmly, she turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me like that, like some petulant child!" he hissed, his face suddenly inches from hers. "I demand to know who that piece of trailer trash was that dropped you in the driveway was. Where did you ever even meet such a person?"

"None of your business," she replied, her voice low. She refused to let it quiver. No matter how much she loathed her father sometimes, it still broke her heart to rebel against him the way she often did. At the height of her fury and frustration there was no other way she knew to handle her father. Her ire often drove her decisions, but last night had been a new peak to everything and she knew she was in for it as far as he was concerned. She couldn't help it. Lashing out and acting the complete opposite of the way she knew he would want her to was usually the first thing her rebellious mind thought of to do. Why couldn't he just accept her for who she was? A free spirit with a tenacious but kind soul, who was calm until she was pushed? Tauriel shielded her emotions until they burst out of her chest uncensored, yet at times she could be so composed that she could unnerve those around her.

Deep down, the reason she angered her father with her behavior was painfully obvious: she was practically a clone of her mother. Even though his wife had been gone for years, it was clear that the likeness his daughter showed of her pained Thranduil to no end.

"It is very much my business, daughter. And we will discuss it when we have the proper privacy."

"I can't wait."

With that, she turned and hurried past him, up the steps towards her room. The house was a sprawling display of lavish arrogance that only someone from a political background and old money could stand. It was all shiny surfaces and tacky art she didn't understand and decorating that belonged in a snooty magazine. It was always scrubbed clean as if any trace of actual inhabitants, of family, was forbidden.

Making her way to her room, she hung her head as she remembered the simple little house Kili lived in. Warm, cozy, and lived in were all words she'd used to describe it. It even smelled different than her own home – she could remember the lingering traces of a recently cooked meal, the faint smell of something reminding her of motor oil, soap, and pine.

Hurrying to her room, she dashed inside and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh.

Safe for now, she thought. She had no intention of going back downstairs to join her father's brunch.

Eyes drifting closed, she took a moment to live in the happy memory of the night before. Even if she never saw Kili again she knew she would never forget the way he'd made her feel – wild, sexy, and unashamed.

Free, a little voice in her head added.

She would always savor the way his calloused hands had felt against her skin, running lightly up her body in a tantalizing preview of what was to come. How he'd gripped her firmly, need for her seeming to overwhelm him as he'd covered her and pressed her against his mattress. The way he'd made her feel powerless to move and escape the pleasure he was bound and determined to give to her, and yet how completely and utterly tantalized that had made her feel. How he'd felt against her, on top of her, behind her….the feel of his body molding with hers, with his blazing hot skin and corded muscles, feeling like a chaotic mixture of rebellion and….

Tauriel frowned. And what, exactly? Had she only gone home with Kili to rebel against her father, to prove something?

Kili's warm brown eyes flashed in her mind, smiling gently at her. The way he'd looked between her legs, begging her to come for him again was forever emblazoned in her memory.

It had been rebellion at first, but it had quickly morphed into something more. The connection between them was palpable between the sheets, of that she was sure. And then, after, he'd held her against his chest and just listened. She'd told him things about her, things about her mother, her life, her dreams. And he'd listened and genuinely seemed interested. More so than anyone else ever had. The lust she'd felt for him the night before seemed to morph in her chest and turn into something else the more she thought about it. It was affection and need, but also a longing to return to him. She had to see him again. The freedom she'd felt with Kili was not something she would give up as just a simple one night fling. It had to be more, didn't it? Did he feel the same?

Her thoughts shifted back to the way he'd watched her with her father on the front porch just minutes ago. The look on his face wasn't the face of a man who was just dropping her off and leaving her without a second thought that much she knew. But was Kili as invested in this as she clearly was?

I've fallen for him, she realized.

Someone throwing their weight against her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts. With a yelp, she jumped away as Sigrid burst through the door with wild eyes.

"You're home!"

"Yes," Tauriel gasped, half laughing, half sputtering.

Sigrid's eyes quickly took in her mussed hair, Kili's t-shirt, and the rest of her slightly disheveled appearance and her face lit up with an approving grin.

"Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today, but never fear! I'll be back soon with more. I've had computer issues so that was part of it. The other part is the lovely summer weather distracting me...
> 
> Many of you said you wanted to hear more about how Fili and Sigrid met on the side of the road, so just a quick update on that - I have it outlined and ready to write and I think everyone will be pleased with the mixture of fluff and smut that I have planned ; )
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	13. God Only Knows

"Tell me everything," Sigrid beseeched, her aqua colored eyes sparkling with excitement. The calm, normally reserved and prim side of her best friend had clearly been tossed to the wayside in light of this exciting development. Dressed in a stylish white top and bright, floral skirt, Sigrid was the epitome of preppy class that Tauriel knew her father wished she'd copy, right down to her perfectly coiled blonde hair and array of shiny silver jewelry.

She isn't perfect, Tauriel reminded herself. If her night with Kili's brother was anything like mine, she's not the proper princess HER father thinks she is either.

Tauriel held her breath, her hand flying up to her messy hair and exhaled sharply.

"I forgot you said your dad was coming to this…brunch thing," she waved her hand, "Where do I even start?"

Sigrid's hand clasped hers, playfully yanking her over to sit on the bed. Tauriel glanced around in annoyance at the sight of her room, which was in pristine order after a cleaning lady had clearly been at it. While her room was generally her own (she'd been allowed to paint it a pretty shade of green and decorate it with her own eclectic mix of things) every few weeks she was certain her father sent someone in to snoop through her belongings under the guise of cleaning. She twisted her long hair into a rope in front of her and sat, nervously twirling the end. Sigrid perched across from her, daintily tucking her legs beneath her.

"Well, I certainly hope you'd start at the part where you jumped on the back of his bike last night and never came back…"

Tauriel shot her a pleading look. "I'm sorry I just ran off like that. I just….something went off inside me when I met him. I can't explain it, I just had this need to get up and leave with him. Do something unexpected. Stray from the path, if you will."

"Tell me about it. I didn't think I'd just jump on the back of Fili's bike when my car broke down last week, but…I did, and I still don't regret it."

"Neither do I, which is strange," Tauriel lamented, still twisting the ends of her long hair. "We went for a ride, just up to the lookout point over town. We started talking, and…I kissed him. And then I asked him to take me home like I was some wanton harlot who behaved that way all the time."

"I'm sure he didn't think that!"

"If he did, he didn't care. He took me to his house and…."

"And?"

Tauriel looked up at her, heat rising in her cheeks. "And it was amazing. Once I…relaxed," she winced, dropping her head into her hand. "I never do anything like that, Sig, you know me. I've never…just had a fling."

"Which is precisely why you needed to do it, in my opinion."

"Oh please. I never do anything like that so I was terribly stiff and awkward at nervous-"

"I bet he helped you relax," Sigrid interjected, waggling her eyebrows.

Tauriel playfully slapped her knee, heat rising into her cheeks. "I've never been with anyone like him. He was so wild and uninhibited and just….just…what, uh…what was his brother like? Out of curiosity, if you don't mind my asking?"

Now it was Sigrid's turn to blush. She fumbled for a moment before her embarrassment melted away and she could barely contain her grin.

"He was…charming. Sweet. When we got to his house he was endearingly kind about the whole thing, but never told me no. I sort of jumped him, to be completely honest," she laughed, her eyes growing hazy. "He was incredibly open with himself and sure of what he was doing, but not in a way that made him cocky or seem like he…did that a lot. But he knew how to please me and wasn't the least bit shy about that bit."

"Kili was the same way, and I guess that's what threw me. But once I could uh…relax and get into it he…well, it was very good. Erm, satisfying?" she laughed, her words stilted. Sigrid was her closest friend and they'd talked about men before, but never in such detail. She found it more than challenging to talk to even her closest friend with such frankness.

"Tell me about it. Half the time I didn't know what he was doing or why he was bending me a certain way or over this chair or that, but after a while I just thought it best to stop asking questions and let things…happen," Sigrid sighed dreamily. "And boy am I glad I did."

Tauriel laughed, dropping her head at her friend's sultry candor.

"Shall I get you a cigarette? You look like you need it after talking about it."

"I can't help it. My bones feel like jelly just thinking about how many times he made me-"

"Sig!"

Both women laughed together before Tauriel sobered. The memories of all of this were undoubtedly pleasant, but she had to pull her mind back to the present if she was ever going to get a game plan together for facing her father.

"I thought I'd feel different. A little ashamed, maybe used. But I don't. Kili isn't at all what I thought he'd be like when I first met him at the bar. We just started talking and he listened to me and it just…I felt drawn to him."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sigrid assured her, gently stilling the hand that was toying with her hair. "If you wanted him an ounce as much as I wanted his brother, then there's nothing to be sorry about. No matter what your silly father said to you, which I can only guess."

Sigrid had really hit the nail on the head if Tauriel was really being honest with herself. But then, that was Sigrid. Quiet, but not afraid to speak her mind when it came down to it, and her observations were usually blunt and full of honesty. Sigrid loved deeply, but only gave her trust to a very few. She observed the world around her to the point where most people saw her as an aloof outsider, but her friend was simply just protective of her younger siblings and had the same sensible head as her mother. That was another reason Tauriel was such close friends with the wispy blonde – Sigrid's mother had died giving birth to her youngest sister, Tilda. When they'd been introduced by their fathers at a political party when they were just girls, the bond had been immediate. They'd understood each other's lives and struggled with many of the same things: being who their father's expected them to be, living without mothers, and the most painful of all – dealing with a lonely life that put professions and politics before family.

"I should have made it more difficult for him," Tauriel lamented, propping her chin on her hand. "But no regrets, right?"

Sigrid nodded primly, straightening her skirt and nodding. Her friend gazed at her with unjudging eyes and Tauriel felt a little silly for worrying what she would think. She cared what few people in the world thought of her, but Sigrid was one whose opinion she took seriously.

"I think you did what your heart told you to do and you are a grown woman, so you have nothing to be ashamed of."

A warmth that only a good, solid talk with a friend could provide closed over the emotional wound Tauriel carried from her father's harsh scolding just minutes ago.

"So when are you going to see him next?"

It only took a split second for her eyes to widen as she realized she had no way to get in touch with Kili again. He hadn't given her his number and she hadn't volunteered hers. If she'd been better at this, she would have found a coy way to write it somewhere in his house for him to find. Now she had nothing.

"I don't know. I don't have any way to call him. I….I didn't get his phone number," she said slowly, shaking her head at her own stupidity. After all of that, she'd been so careless to not even bother asking for his number! Or should she have waited for him to offer it? Was that a sign that he didn't want to see her again and she was just too much of a simpleton to realize it?

Sigrid's hand closed over her own before she had a chance to panic any further. "If only you had a friend with his number…"

"No! I mean…no, I can't. You have his number?"

Sigrid's normally calm face was lit up in a smile that rivaled the sun. "I have his brother's number! That's just as good! I'll text Fili and tell him to have Kili-"

"No!" Tauriel jumped, her hand flying out to grab Sigrid's. "I can't…"

Frowning, Sigrid leaned back on the bed and cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't want to call him. After everything this morning I just…I just…I need him to make the next move. I can't explain it, Sigrid, but it's important. God only knows I did enough of that last night. I need him to…make the effort this time around. If he finds a way, then…then I'll know it was more than just one night."


	14. Toe to Toe

Kili's truck roared up the driveway, kicking up a cloud of dust as he sped back down the lane to his house. Groaning internally, he realized his guests were still present and would be demanding answers or at least one hell of a story. Fili might be a little more forgiving as he had a touch of decorum, but even for a guy nearly twice his age Dwalin sometimes had the decorum of a lad barely out of his teens. The man could still drink more than someone half his age, ride the longest runs, and fight like a bear. Kili didn't always understand Dwalin's need to always go so hard and fast, but it wasn't his place to question him. He was a friend and a family member, but he was also the Sergeant at Arms of the Dirty Dozen motorcycle club, thus making him a higher ranking member. While Fili, who was VP, didn't usually pull his rank on his little brother, Dwalin sometimes abused the title and gave Kili a hell of a time like he was still a damn prospect still waiting for the day when he'd get his leather cut and officially be named into the club's ranks.

"Not today," Kili muttered under his breath, throwing the old truck into park. It lurched into a screeching halt a few feet from the open garage in protest, the engine choking off with a deep sputter.

Fili's blonde head popped up from behind a motorcycle, his tan face already half covered in grease. His blue eyes gave his brother what Kili would call a warning look, but he didn't much care.

"Ah, nice to see you came back. I was expectin' not to see ye round 'here fer a few more hours," Dwalin drawled, appearing from behind a rolling tool cart.

He wiped his hands on a rag and tossed it with some force at Kili's chest. He caught it, rolling his eyes and tossing it onto a nearby bench.

Dwalin was trying to annoy him and it was working. The old man just enjoyed getting his kicks in all the wrong ways. He was like a child in that way – attention was what he sought, even if it was gained through annoyance.

Normally his garage was a place of solitude. They'd converted the little outbuilding behind his house into a small garage several years ago. Kili lived far enough out of town that they could be loud until all hours of the night and not worry about prying eyes of any neighbors. Not that they had to – the Dirty Dozen were on the up and up these days, as Fili would say. Every single member was currently out of jail (a few were paroled, but, out from behind bars at least) and every business venture they currently had going was perfectly legal. Or at least, Fili made it seem that way with his accounting experience and flair for research of how to skirt the rules.

"Had to take her home s'all," he muttered, stalking to the little fridge that was older than he was in the corner. Grabbing a beer, he practically yanked the cap off and slugged half of it down.

Fili raised an eyebrow. "Barely eleven, little brother. I'm not normally one to judge, but isn't it a bit early?"

Kili scowled at him and took another long slug of the cold beer, choosing to ignore his older brother's annoying question.

Dwalin chuckled.

"Been that sort 'eh day, 'as it?"

His temper flared, causing heat to race up his spine. "No, I just want a fuckin' beer, that alright w' you? Shit," he grumbled, swigging the rest. "'an I'll thank ye to stay out my bedroom from now on, ye hear?"

Dwalin only bellowed out a laugh that irritated Kili more.

The heady rush of alcohol helped, but didn't solve his sudden flash of anger at the scene he'd just witnessed. Tauriel had been afraid to go into her own home. Not just anxious or nervous, but afraid. Kili had seen enough in his twenty something years to know what fear looked like. What would her father to do her? Uncertainty plagued him as he reached for another drink.

Fili's hand cut him off as he twisted the top off.

"Save one for me, Ki," he said gently, showing his ever persistent calm. Kili rolled his eyes and practically shoved the beer at his brother. It wasn't even noon yet – Kili knew his brother didn't really want a drink, but was more or less hoping Kili wouldn't get half drunk and say something he'd regret to Dwalin.

It's not worth the fight, he thought. Fili took an uneasy sip, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

Kili had never been afraid to go home. Sure, he'd dreaded it and rightly so – the wrath of his mother was like none other. Jails only allowed you one call, and that one call could only be used on a land line. The only people he still knew that had a land line were his mother or his uncle. Given the choice, he'd usually preferred to just spend a night in jail.

But even at their worst, he'd never actually feared his mother or uncle would do him any harm for whatever it was he'd been calling them for. While his mother would condone and lecture him endlessly for doing it, his uncle Thorin would chastise him for getting caught in the first place, Kili had never been afraid to come home. He'd avoided it and dread what awaited, but he'd never feared for what would happen. He didn't fear a lengthy lecture or a creative punishment from his uncle.

Could Tauriel say the same? Even though she'd sworn to him everything was alright, Kili didn't believe her. The look in her father's eyes was that of a man who believed karma would never quite reach him.

People who thought they were untouchable were usually the ones you were right to want to avoid in the first place.

That brought him to another sick joke that fate was currently playing on him – he'd instantly recognized Tauriel's father. The cool eyes, the calculating gaze, and the rigid posture that screamed of a self-importance that couldn't be trifled with – it was someone he'd seen before.

Kili put himself to work, not only to distract himself momentarily but to also sidetrack Dwalin. While he trusted the old man with his life, he didn't quite trust him with this news, not yet. Of course the older man was a club brother and his uncle, but he had no doubt that Dwalin would run to Thorin with any news of a potential scandal the first chance he got. And the fact that Kili had hooked up with the daughter of a man the club hated would be just that – a scandal. Dwalin would call it loyalty, Kili would call it him needing more to do with his time. The old bat enjoyed a skirmish of any kind. Any attention was good attention in his mind.

Fili seemed to sense his younger brother's trepidation. More than once he'd caught Kili's gaze and sent him a questioning look before letting his expressive blue eyes dart away to raise any suspicion.

"Later," Kili had mouthed to him over the body of a bike they were working on. If he asked the older man to leave, he would make a big deal about Kili keeping secrets and raise a stink. No, the best thing to do was to play this off and act like nothing had happened. If he could distract him, even better.

Instead of worrying about it more, he scratched Warg behind the ears, earning a tail thump and a happy panting grin from the mutt. Kili put himself to work polishing chrome pieces for the rest of the morning, enjoying the way the tedious task took over his mind and made it easy to zone out.

It was mid-afternoon before all of her father's guests left the house. She'd refused to come downstairs as he'd requested and she knew there would be repercussions for it. And yet, what worse could she possibly do? She's already stayed out all night and been dropped off by someone she knew he'd disapproved of. Her refusal to quit her job and date Legolas was already on her tab of misbehavior as well.

She'd stood at the top of the wide staircase as the last of the brunch guests left. Sigrid tossed her a concerned look over her shoulder as she was shuffled out by her father, Mayor Bowman. The look on her friend's face was on of concern, but also determination. Both girls were playing a dangerous game by dating two members of the Dirty Dozen, that they both knew. Unfortunately, they'd also both been pushed to a point where Tauriel was certain neither of them cared.

The front door clicked shut. Motionless, her father stood in front of it and let only his eyes move up to meet hers.

She felt her heart clench. When had the crystalline blue orbs suddenly become so icy? Her father used to be full of love and joy and passion for life. Now, it seemed like all he cared for was work and what he could get out of it. Gone was her caring, loving father. As far as she was concerned, that man had been buried beside her mother so many years ago. What was left behind was an icy shell of a man who seemed to care about almost nothing.

His voice was low and steady as he spoke, the sinewy tones echoing in the wide stairwell. "I'm not happy with you."

She swallowed, trying to keep the calm in her voice. "I know."

Her clipped, flippant response hung in the room.

"Who was that man that brought you home?"

"Just a friend."

"Tell me."

"No."

His eyes flashed from the bottom of the stairs, betraying his façade of calm. He took the stairs two at a time until he was standing practically toe to toe with her, practically seething.

"If I see you with that gutter trash again, so help me daughter, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She interjected bravely, her own voice dripping with ire. "You'll kick me out? Make me live my own life? Stay out of mine? Fine!"

"I am your father and I have every right to be involved in your life. You make horrible choices, Tauriel, and it's my duty to stop you-"

"Stop me from what? From living my life the way I want to and making my own choices? I'm a grown woman, and I deserve to be able to work where I want and see who I want! You shouldn't have any say in that!"

"I disagree, daughter. You've clearly proven yourself incapable of managing your own affairs, so it's only fitting I should step in."

Tauriel was boiling. The heat from so much anger was bubbling up into her head and making her ears and cheeks hot all over again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone and let me live my own life? Are you so unhappy with yours that you feel the need to barge into mine and try to make my choices for me?" she asked.

"As I said, you don't seem to be able to make the right choices."

"Right for who?"

He gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever happens, you are done seeing whatever that was in the driveway today. I am banning you from ever leaving this house with the intent to meet with such a person."

"You don't even know him! How could you even know what he's like?! You've never taken one moment to get to know him or even someone like him!"

"THAT", he bellowed, "is my final decision. I promise you, if I catch you with him again, the consequences will be great. Don't doubt me, Tauriel. DO you understand?"

She whirled away, only to have him grab her arm into a vice-like grip. She tried her best not to wince, to show him weakness, but her features betrayed her. A wince flashed across her face before she could contain the traitorous flinch.

"Don't you walk away from me! You snide little traitor!" he bellowed. "You show up here after being gone all night, in front of my guests! You let that disgusting swine drive you home and you have the nerve to come walking up to me like you're some common whore without a care in the world!"

Tauriel yanked her arm out of his, shaking her head. "Amazing that when I disappear for a night, the only thing you care about is how it looks on you. You didn't worry about me, you weren't afraid something bad had happened, no. No, you just worry about who I show up with and which of your friends is going to make some condescending comment about it. You didn't give a shit that I was gone and could have needed you. You didn't care about me one bit. All you care about is yourself."

Her father gaped at her, his wide blue eyes full of shock.

"That's…that's not true! You know I've sacrificed for this family-"

"I didn't want it! Any of this! Your politics, your career. It is true, it is. And we both know it."

He was too shocked to stop her that time. She rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. Let him yell, let him scream, let him threaten, she thought. She didn't care. He could make her boss fire her, he could lock her in her room forever, but he couldn't take away her night with Kili. He simply couldn't – she would always have that.

Making her way to her bed, she dug Kili's t-shirt out from beneath her pillow. Holding it to her nose, she inhaled deeply and gasped as a flood of memories from the night before invaded her senses. The smell of wood, spice, laundry soap and most importantly Kili wafted from the worn fabric and made her feel slightly better. Curling onto her side, she rested her head against the shirt and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel is about to take matters into her own hands! It won't take long for her to figure out she's no damsel in distress, even if she does have a knight in shining armor waiting for her : )
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: The Perfect Storm

Kili let the un-lit cigarette dangle in his lips as he drove idly down the sleepy Sunday streets of town, his bike engine roaring and the wind in his hair. He was taking the long way to his uncle's shop, he knew this, but it wasn't long enough to be late for church.

He was never late for church.

The summer day was all sunshine and perfect, although it went against the way he was feeling on the inside. He should have been happy – he'd been with the most gorgeous, out of his league woman the night before and made her come at least three times. He didn't get her number, but he knew where she lived. He could even dare to hope that his sheets would still smell like her when he got home. He imagined letting his face rest on the same place her long, flowery hair had been the night before. That should have made him happy.

But it didn't.

That was the main reason he was avoiding the weekly meeting his club hosted, otherwise known as 'church'. It was also the reason he had an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. He'd quit smoking a few years ago after deciding it was a nasty habit that just drained his pockets only to make him cough more in the mornings. He'd managed to quit with relative ease, but times of stress tended to bring back the need to light up a stick and let it help him relax, which was something he desperately needed right at that moment, and for several reasons.

First, Tauriel's father was the governor.

The same governor that had paid off practically every cop in the city to ignore his own shady business ways and practically stalk the Dirty Dozen, making their lives rather….difficult. His dirty politics and shady friends had practically sunk their club five years back and those wounds were still fairly fresh. At the time, her father had been rising up through the small-town political ranks and had lined the pockets of the local law enforcement to track their every move. In hindsight it had most likely been to take the attention off of whatever shady project he'd been working on and point the finger of blame in another direction. If the small town they lived in was pissed at a biker gang, they were a hell of a lot less likely to go pointing fingers at Thranduil. And boy did Kili know it – those had been some rough years. Kili had still been a club prospect and completely wet behind the ears when Governor Thranduil Mirkwood had been elected. He should have been living it up as a new member of the Dirty Dozen after serving as a prospect, but instead he'd not been able to step one toe out of line. We're under a microscope, Thorin had told him. Kili could remember many a church meeting where his uncle had growled and cursed and punched the table while muttering Thranduil's name. And he was her father. Shit, Kili thought – what had he gotten himself into?

That brought him to the second thing that was making him want to light up that cigarette. If his uncle knew who had been in his bed the night before, he'd kill him. Thorin only had a few rules, and most of the time Kili did his best to follow them. While he'd never explicitly mentioned anything about not sleeping with the governor's daughter, he was fairly certain that was high up there on the list of no-nos. While the members of the Dirty Dozen were tight lipped to outsiders about their business, within the club and its families gossip ran rampant. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out and squealed on him. He thought of how inquisitive Dwalin had been that morning, standing at the foot of his bed. What if he put two and two together?

Kili bit down on the cigarette and revved his engine as he made his way to the edge of town. Shit, things weren't looking good.

All too soon he was at the main headquarters for Oakenshield Engines and clubhouse of the Dirty Dozen. It was really just an old army training ground and base that his uncle's father had purchased years before Kili was even born. It didn't look like much, but it was surrounded by a sturdy chain-link fence, was inconspicuous sitting on the edge of town, and out of the way enough that they could pretty much do as they pleased.

And did they ever.

The Dirty Dozen had been an outlaw group back in the day of Thorin's youth and Kili's father; Fili had told him more than once that he could remember seeing crates of guns and piles of green stuff that he was certain as an adult wasn't just lawn clippings. Back then, the club had been a refuge for one percenters that avoided the law and had pledged to live a different lifestyle. They'd been fighters who'd seen war and the underbelly of the world and weren't prepared to just fall back in line with everyone else. While that was still somewhat true, Kili knew that a few prison sentences and lives lost had straightened most of the old timers out. He knew his uncle wanted little to nothing to do with that anymore. Once his uncle had taken control, they'd washed their hands of anything to do with drugs a few years after Kili was born. Of course they weren't perfect angels, but their business wasn't anything that would physically hurt anybody, Kili reasoned. He trusted Thorin – he knew his uncle wouldn't ask him to do anything that would put his hard earned life in jeopardy. He owned a nice house, had a good job, and didn't owe anybody anything. The club and years of hard work had bought him most of that.

No wonder Tauriel had no clue, he thought. He might as well have been raised on Mars compared to her. Two separate worlds.

He let his bike idle as he rolled into the parking lot, easily sliding his it in next to Fili's. It was like a row of dominoes, but pure chrome and horsepower staring back at him as he took a moment to admire the lineup of classic Harleys in their place in front of the clubhouse. Some were old, some were new, but most were tricked out to the point of looking downright flashy but boy, was it a sight. A wave of pride surged up in him as he took a minute to appreciate the fact that he'd worked on every single one of them. When it had its shit together, Oakenshield Engines did fine work.

Fili was leaning against his bike with an expectant look and crossed arms. He didn't speak, he just raised one eyebrow as Kili glanced at him from behind his Ray Bans, hair mussed from the wind and the unlit cigarette between his lips. Killing the engine, he whipped out his lighter and gave up the fight.

"Fuck it," he muttered, inhaling the smooth smoke and holding it. The pleasant burn of the nicotine did little to ease him as he jammed the kickstand down with his boot.

Kili was fast, but Fili was faster. His older brother's hand shot out like a bullet and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, turning it in one fluid motion to take a drag of it.

"Hey! Fuck off!"

Fili exhaled showily in his face, finishing with a large smoke ring. He grinned, his tan face shining like only a know-it-all older brothers could.

"These will kill you, little brother," Fili grinned like a jackass. He might as well have told Kili that water's wet. Kili swiped for the cigarette before Fili simply tossed it to the ground, flattening it with his boot.

"That was my only one!"

Fili held his hands over his heart, walking backwards towards the door. "My heart aches for ye, little brother!"

Exasperated, Kili threw up his hands and wished he had been born an only child. He loved his brother, but he could be a downright pain in the arse sometimes.

Fili motioned him towards the front door of the clubhouse, or the armory, as they referred to it. Once a place for offices, the armory sat alone on a small hill in the middle of the property and had been converted years ago into what Kili knew as a second home. They of course had a small garage and retail shop in town, but the armory was their main base of operations for repairs and inventory. The main building had been converted to house almost everything they would ever want. While the basement only held their chapter room for important meetings, the main floor held a small dining hall with a makeshift bar for parties, offices for at least half of the members, and a room in the back that held most of their inventory. The top floor contained six small rooms that had been turned into makeshift bedrooms.

It was home away from home, and Kili had grown up in that place. He and Fili had spent more than a few weekends out there with their uncles, renovating and fixing and cherishing the property. Being in a motorcycle club sometimes meant you weren't always welcomed into the rest of society. Not that Kili could blame people – most club families lived differently and simply followed another set of rules that the rest of society didn't seem to understand. Outsiders were respected but kept at a distance because they didn't understand club life and all that came along with it. While some joined the club later in life, Kili had been born into it. Hell, he was certain he'd be his brother's VP someday when Thorin finally got too old to run things.

So why did he suddenly feel so uneasy?

Fili turned before they entered, a finger digging into his chest to stop him.

"Before you say it, I know what had you all worked up this morning."

"Do you now?" Kili snapped in annoyance. People were starting to arrive for their meeting and they would be expected inside in just a few minutes. He didn't have time to play a game of 'beat around the bush' with Fili.

"Yes, I do. I called Sigrid before I got here and….shit little brother, the governor's daughter? Couldn't have picked someone else to fuck around with last night?"

Kili's hands itched for another cigarette. He could imagine the way a quick burst of nicotine would soothe his nerves and was irritated all over again with his brother.

"I could say the same for you. I'm not the only one with a taste for finer things these days," he shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Fili held up his hands. "I'm not pointing fingers. I saw Sig on the side of the road and that was that – I had to. I get it. You get an itch, you scratch it."

"I think we know we're talking about more than just an itch, bro."

"But what do you think Thorin will do when he finds out his nephew shagged his number one enemy's daughter? Doesn't look good. Doesn't look too good at all. Our loving uncle isn't exactly known for being benevolent when it comes to delicate matters, s'all I'm sayin'."

"You might be right."

Fili's gaze softened, his blue eyes going calm. The fire that came with irking his little brother was gone almost instantly and was instead replaced with empathy.

"Neither one of us is making good choices. But we'll figure something out, alright?"

For his benefit, Fili appeared to not want to be right in this instance.

"C'mon," he urged, motioning towards the building. "We have a meeting to attend."

Kili followed his brother inside, giving up any chance at getting a cigarette. Fili was right of course – on both accounts. Cigarettes were bad for him and he was playing with fire when it came to Tauriel. Her father would hate that they were into each other almost as much as his uncle Thorin likely would. His roots ran deep; he wouldn't believe that Tauriel wasn't bad like her father. Family was everything to Thorin, and he believed that to be true with others as much as it was for him. Once he'd made up his mind about something there was no swaying it.

Kili walked in and nodded to the other members of the Dirty Dozen, tossing his phone into the little lockbox being held by Oin, their grey bearded Road Captain. There were no distractions at Church, especially while they discussed business. Dropping his phone at the door was a sign that he was one hundred percent committed and focused on what was to be discussed at their meeting. Not that it made any difference – his mind was still a million miles away from anything besides Tauriel.

He took his seat at the long, wooden table in the center of the room, the same chair as always; third down, left side. The president sat at the head of the table, then on either side was his Vice President (Fili) and his Secretary (Balin), and opposite them were the Sargent and Arms (Dwalin) and of course Oin. Kili sat next to their Road Captain and often repeated things for the hard of hearing older man.

The leather chair squeaked in protest as he flopped down into it and leaned back. Members were still loitering outside of the doorway, talking and laughing and telling rowdy stories and bawdy jokes. His mouth twitched – normally he'd be out there shooting the shit with the best of them, but his mood was simply sour. The only time he found himself in a bad mood was when he felt backed into a corner with no way out. The situation with Tauriel and her father created the perfect storm – he still wanted her more than anything, and that scared the bejesus out of him, yet he knew he would go against his club and his uncle if he did it. Why did the one thing he wanted seem to be so complicated?

He wasn't upset with his lot in life – he had a job he liked and enjoyed at that, a nice home, a tricked out bike. Most would be happy with that. But there was something missing that he hadn't even realized before last night. As he'd gotten older he'd curbed the one night stands and stopped chasing after the club hang around girls – they were usually not Old Lady material or anything worth more than a onetime night of good fun. He wasn't into drama normally, so his draw to Tauriel still had him a little befuddled. Then he pictured her crystalline green eyes and that hair and yep he got it again.

The low, dull thud of boots on the cement floor made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge; he knew who it was even before the iron grip latched onto his shoulder from behind.

"Nephew," Thorin greeted as he squeezed, releasing his grip. He nodded at Kili as he walked to the head of the otherwise empty table to lean on his road-weary knuckles. His uncle was a tall, solid man that was built like a tree trunk – all muscle, no fat. His dark hair hung in a no-nonsense ponytail down his back, the pieces at his temples greying with age. Like many club members, his arms were tattooed down to the wrists with art he'd added to over the years but could easily be covered up with a long sleeved, professional shirt. On the weekends, his uncle looked like every other biker Kili had ever known – ripped jeans, long hair unbound, tattoos, a leather cut. But make no mistake – Thorin Oakenshield could be nothing but business if he wanted to be.

Which was why Kili looked up to him so much, and always had since he was just a kid.

He surveyed the room proudly and turned his attention to Kili. Thorin immediately picked up on his nephew's somber mood.

"You're quiet today. Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes," Kili lied quickly. Too quickly. Thorin's eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Good."

If he didn't buy it, he wasn't saying.

"Dwalin said you left the Pony early last night."

"Huh?" he snapped his attention back to his uncle.

Thorin raised a dark eyebrow. "He said you left early. He saw you at the bar with a pretty girl, then next thing he said…you'd left."

There was a pregnant pause in the room, and Kili only shrugged. His uncle was unusually talented at getting people to disclose more than they had originally planned by remaining quiet. Fools will fill the silence, he always said.

"Can I assume you had a guest last night?"

Kili glanced away, knowing he was caught. Dwalin had already squealed, but how much? Surely he hadn't recognized Tauriel, but he'd likely already told Thorin that he'd caught him in bed with someone that morning.

"I did. And we were rudely interrupted by a very large, pierced and tattooed man this morning. Tell Dwalin to stay outta my house, will you?" Kili shook his head, hoping to deflect the conversation elsewhere.

"He means well," Thorin chuckled, his tough façade breaking. "He doesn't do filters, Kili, you know this. He told me he let himself in this morning and was surprised to find you had company."

"Surprised, I'm sure," Kili rolled his eyes. "Nothing compared to how I felt to see his ugly mug standing at the foot of my bed."

Thorin nodded. "I take it your lady friend wasn't pleased either, then?"

"She wasn't. Doubt that it matters…I didn't get her number anyway, so I'm guessing that will be that. Thank him for me, preferably with a right hook after church?"

"Kili," Thorin warned. "He didn't mean anything by it. And since when do you do one night stands anymore?"

"Since last night, apparently," Kili snapped. The inquisition on his sex life was getting old, he didn't care if it was Thorin that was asking.

Thankfully, the old Schlitz coo-coo clock in the bar area chimed, signaling the start of the meeting. As the club members filed in and the meeting started, Kili focused in on what Thorin was saying. It was business as usual; they went over the minutes of the last meeting, then reviewed their quarterly numbers from Oakenshield Engines, talked about planning the yearend inventory, and a charity bike run planned for the end of the summer. The cherry on top would be a huge party held there on the grounds to close out what they considered 'bike season'. Normally a party like that would have Kili frothing at the mouth to help plan and execute, but he just couldn't seem to muster up any excitement.

His nerves seemed to tremble slightly as he realized that just one night with Tauriel had turned his world completely upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, friends! If you read my other fics, I've been trying and struggling to finish my other Twilight fic 'All of Me' before winter is over. I'm trying my best to take advantage of the long, dark nights and write as much as I have the energy for, so my apologies that this fic took a bit of the backburner. I do plan to continue it and write Fili & Sigrid's story, so bear with me. Updates will be a little slower for a minute, but I promise not to abandon this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review! : )


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Chapter 16 – The Aftermath

After the last guest had gone and the front door was closed, he'd wasted no time storming to his home office. A few hasty text messages had been sent between small talk and brunch, and he'd escaped to the bathroom for a quickly placed phone call to his office. No need to let his guests know something was wrong. He had to maintain appearances, after all.

He also had to know who he was dealing with here – his career might depend on who had been seen with his daughter last night.

No telling what trouble she'd gotten into. Tauriel had always been just like he mother – lovely, but completely reckless and lacking the ability to know when she was being wholly irrational. His daughter's disinterest in his political career was senseless in Thranduil's mind. She should want to support him and be a good representation of what was left of their family, but….he shook his head to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on.

Checking his cell phone and his computer again, he huffed with impatience. No updates. He'd given a very complete description of the slimy looking biker who'd dropped off his daughter that morning to one of his staffers. The man's leather cut was visible from the truck and he was almost certain he'd seen that cocky smirk before. He'd looked so familiar….

His phone buzzed on the desk, ripping him from the memory from that morning.

"What did you find?" he growled into the phone.

"Sending you some faxes, sir. Someone finally placed the description you gave. We made a few calls and found a match."

Thranduil hummed in satisfaction. The mystery would be solved soon enough.

"And you were discreet, I hope?"

"We were, sir. I'm confident we can keep our inquiry under wraps."

He bit the insides of his cheek as he stood in front of the window, gazing outside without really seeing. "Send them to me, and destroy whatever you found."

"Yes sir."

He hung up the phone as the fax machine in the corner started to whir. In two quick strides he was across the room, snatching the stack of papers off the machine. His eyes scanned over the top piece. His gaze narrowed as he took in what was on the paper.

"Oh my…."

TKTKTKTKTKTKT

"I thought he'd never fuckin' leave," Kili grumbled under his breath. He'd practically snatched his phone out of the lockbox after Church, eager to check it. He had played it cool, slipping it into his front pocket while eyes were on him, but it was burning in his jeans. Most of the time he respected the notion that everyone gave up their cell phone to come to Church – it kept all eyes and ears and minds on the business at hand. No distractions.

Today, however….

His eyes narrowed on Dwalin's leather cut as he strolled away, off to give someone else the ribbing of a lifetime. Or at least Kili hoped. Not one person at the table for Church was spared the story of that morning from Dwalin. His entire club now knew he'd had a girl in his bed last night. He'd managed to laugh it off in his normal jovial manner. He was lucky his uncle hadn't been in the mood to ask questions.

Fili glanced at his younger brother from behind the bar and gave him a genuine look of worry as he effortlessly twisted off the caps of two beers.

"You getting your dick wet isn't front page news, little brother. The only thing that gives that old man delight is to see you squirm. Just stop giving him the satisfaction of it. He's just looking for a reaction, and, well… you're definitely giving it to him," Fili said, sliding one of the bottles to Kili.

Kili rolled his eyes, not caring if Fili saw. He was still in a sour mood from that morning. He wasted no time taking a long swig of beer and checking his phone.

Nothing.

He slid it back into his pocket and winced as a thought dawned on him. Why was he surprised she hadn't said anything? He was such an idiot!

"Fuck," he growled, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

Fili raised one eyebrow. "This is not your day, is it? What now?" he asked, his voice laced with pity.

"I didn't get her number. Fuck…Not that she…not that she would have given it to me anyway," he mumbled, staring down at the worn bar. The wood was chipped and peeling beneath the frosty bottle.

"I'm sorry, Kee," Fili sighed, shaking his head, "Yer fucked."

He only resorted to Kili's childhood nickname when he was feeling really sorry for him.

Kili absently pulled at the label on his beer bottle and wished for that cigarette again. He could still smell her hair. Her fucking hair.

"Nah, don't be. I was stupid to hope."

Fili smirked suddenly, his blue eyes lighting up. "If only we knew someone who could get her number," he flipped his phone out of the pocket inside his cut, unlocking it. His fingers flew over the keys.

"Who are you texting?" Kili asked, looking around the clubhouse nervously. Everyone else was engrossed either a game of pool or a box of something Nori had just bought in. Kili just hoped it wasn't anything illegal and heaved a sigh.

"Fee…"

"Well," Fili sipped his beer and grinned, "Unlike some, when I get a taste of something I hafta have, I get its number. Promptly. I like Sigrid, so I got her number. Sigrid will undoubtedly have Tauriel's. Ye see how this works, little brother? They're best friends! I'd be willing to wager they know each other's phone number. Just guessing."

Kili wasn't sure if he wanted to hug his brother or punch him. He settled for a friendly jab on his shoulder and took a long drag from the frosty bottle in his hand.

"You're a jackass, but a smart one, I'll give ye that. But I'll look lame, right? Getting it from her friend?"

"I think that's the least of yer worries," Fili deadpanned. "Besides, you're not smooth. You're a dumbass, there's a difference. Now do you want me to get it for you?"

This made him pause. Would he really let his pride stop him from contacting the girl that had breezed into his life and stolen his heart in just one night? He wasn't one to be cautious or worrisome. Why start now?

"Yeah, what the hell? What've I got to lose?"

"Cheers," Fili clinked his bottle with Kili's and lifted his phone to his ear. While he chatted away with Sigrid, Kili glanced around the clubhouse as his brothers mingled about. The glimpse of Tauriel's life that morning had been a peek into a world he knew nothing about, but could identify with. He did as was expected of him, or at least what his uncle expected of him. It was politics and family and doing what had always been done and obviously Tauriel knew a thing or two about that. They lived in a world full of expectations – different ones, but obviously important. While she clearly despised what her father had done to her by humiliating her at work and dictating who she was supposed to date, she's still been worried to go home. Someone who had given up wouldn't have cared when the stepped foot back into the house – her nervousness told him she felt otherwise. It was the same for him –as free as he felt from living his motorcycle club lifestyle and skirting the rules his entire life, he was obviously held to certain rules and standards.

It was funny, really. Their worlds couldn't be more different, yet the similarities were striking. He knew Thorin would never say it, but half of him knew his uncle expected him to always work for the company and to always be in the club. It was MC life and Oakenshield Engines for their family, nothing else. It wouldn't surprise him if he also expected Kili to marry one of the club hangarounds. They were women who came to all the club parties and charity runs. They were friends or daughters or nieces of some of the club wives and Kili knew the club elders would be happy for him to end up with someone like that. Just like Tauriel's father wanted her to marry someone he knew and approved of. Someone miles above him class wise.

The distance between them was widening like a chasm.

Suddenly the clubhouse he'd found comfort in his entire life felt like it was suffocating him.

He was deep in thought when Fili returned, glancing around slyly to make sure no one was listening.

"There's been a slight snag."

Kili felt his stomach drop. "What do you mean?"

TKTKTKTKTKTKT

An entire week had passed since she'd come home with Kili, but her father hadn't eased up. In fact, he'd made her life a thousand times harder and made her feel like she was about seven. He'd managed to swipe her phone from her and smash it, leaving it destroyed on her bed. He hadn't taken away the keys to the car he'd given her, but she was afraid to drive it anywhere but to work – the chances he'd had some sort of tracking device installed on it were high. Her meager earnings from the bookstore weren't enough to spring for a new phone just yet, and it wasn't like she had anywhere else besides work to go. Kili hadn't asked for her number, and she hadn't offered it. It wasn't as though they hung out in the same places all day, so she'd grudgingly tried to tell herself to just give it up already.

But that was proving to be quite difficult.

Her head and her heart were warring with each other on what to do. The logical side of her told her to apologize to her father, smooth things over with him, and take whatever boring job he offered her just so keep the peace. Anything was better than his icy stares and silence between them. She hated being a disappointment. The dull ache in her chest felt like lead every time she thought about how wide the rift between them had grown. Losing her mother had ripped a gash in both their hearts. Instead of growing together, time had pushed Tauriel and her father further apart.

A brief memory of a family vacation to California to see the redwoods flashed in her mind. Running through the trees and winding through the forest with just her parents as a little girl, laughing and playing together. It was a memory alright – a distant one at that. Now her father felt like a stranger.

Pulling herself from the daydream, she continued her work. The books wouldn't stock themselves.

The Bagend Bookshop didn't move tons of books, but the owner and her boss, Bilbo, like to keep the inventory fresh. He'd worked his entire life in the shop and considered it the culmination of his life's work. He had told her the story of a distant family member passing away and the shop being passed on from family member after family member. No one wanted a little dilapidated bookshop that needed dusting and more work than it was worth. Bilbo described himself as young, directionless, and utterly clueless when he'd taken over.

"My mother always said, 'It'll be good for you! Give you some direction!'," he would laugh to her. "Little did she know it would become my entire life."

Her boss was a free spirit who didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought of him or have a care to what the outside world was doing. He cut his own hair, wore outdated clothes, smoked his pipe, and lived his life entirely the way he saw fit.

Tauriel envied him completely.

Bilbo had become a dear friend and mentor to her, even though he was technically her boss. She'd apologized to him profusely after the scene her father had caused, but Bilbo hadn't seemed the least bit fazed. He'd simply patted her on the shoulder and offered a cup of tea and an ear to listen.

It was a Sunday morning, so she only had a little bit of time to stock and do the tidying up before the customers started in for the day. Weekends were their busiest time. They sold mostly to hipsters and people over the age of seventy, but they would get an occasional millennial or younger here and there. Soon, she was ringing purchases left and right and half the day had escaped her.

TKTKTKTKTKTKT

It had been a week and already Fili was at his limit. Ninety nine point nine percent of the time, his little brother was a happy go lucky little shit that let almost nothing bother him and took jack-all seriously. That one little percentage though…if something was irking Kili he could be the moodiest, broodiest, no good little son of a bitch you'd ever met.

It had been a long week.

A quick phone call to Sigrid had confirmed what Fili had been fearing – Tauriel's phone had been confiscated and destroyed by her crazy ass father. She was in the process of getting a new one, but had yet to do so. It didn't surprise him, personally. Many times those in control who were losing their grip would lash out and act like children, and Tauriel's father was no different.

When Kili had heard the news, he'd been irate. Gone was the happy-go-lucky guy who was always grinning. In his place was a green eyed rage monster who couldn't be talked down from any challenge, big or small. It was like when Kili was younger – he'd always been laid back for the most part, but when challenged he'd never back down and his temper was quick to flare. Sometimes his pride and his mouth got him into situations growing up where it was more than a little handy to have a big brother like him. Where Kili was more of a jump to action kind of guy, Fili himself was more laid back. He was a people watcher; an analytical book nerd who only took calculated risks.

Minus Sigrid, his lips twitched as he fought a smile. That had been one of the very few uncalculated risks he'd taken that had worked out well. He thought of the way her honey colored head had reflected the sunlight a few mornings ago, her sea colored eyes sparkling as she'd kissed her way down his body, smirking playfully before disappearing beneath the covers.

Concentrate, he told himself. He was there to help his little brother and get out.

Peering over his sunglasses, he eyed the bookshop across the street. It was one of those places downtown that had been there so long he'd forgotten all about its existence. It was on a normally sleepy street that was bustling with weekend traffic as the shoppers hurried here and there on that Sunday morning. He crossed the street and casually noted the cars along the road. Frowning behind his glasses, he pretended not to notice the two sedans neatly parked one in front of the other on the street. They had blacked out windows. No one in this town had tint that dark on the windows unless they were up to something. Having done window tinting down at the shop for years, Fili would know what sort of people drove cars like that.

People that didn't wish to be noticed.

He bit back a smile as he opened the door to the bookstore, unsure of what he would find. He loved the adrenaline. His heart pounded a little faster – this had just gotten fun.

Tauriel sighed as the mid-day rush finally slowed. They'd had a steady stream before lunch, then she'd been able to grab a quick sandwich and cup of tea before they'd been slammed for almost an hour. She only worked until four that day, so she only had to tough it another two hours before Bilbo was on his own.

When the store finally cleared out besides a few browsing customers, she was so wrapped up in organizing their receipts she didn't notice him until he was at the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry, how can I-"

She stopped when she caught the blue eyed gaze in front of her. He offered her a warm yet seemingly guarded smile as he nodded. Where had she seen this man before?

"Just this today," he offered politely, sliding a book across the counter. She went to scan it before realizing it was a small book detailing vintage motorcycles and their history. Glancing at him as she worked, she realized he was offering her another tight smile. While his eye color was a cool blue, the laugh lines around his eyes reminded her of someone else. Someone with a smoldering and striking pair of dark, hazel eyes.

A light went off.

Jerking her head up, she realized he was watching her with a steely gaze that warned her- caution. It was Fili! She'd only briefly met him in the Prancing Pony, but she knew she was looking at Kili's older brother.

"Let me….uh, ring that up."

Why is he looking at me like that? She wondered. His blonde hair, bleached by the sun, was tied into a messy bun and his beard had been recently trimmed. With the addition of a stylish suit, expensive shoes and a sleek yet bookish pair of glasses, she'd barely recognized him. Bagging his book, she snuck another glance at him.

"I clean up for my day job," he muttered conversationally, his relaxed composure back. "Accountant."

Accountant? That was the absolute last thing she'd expected to hear from his mouth. At the Prancing Pony that night he'd been all wild blonde waves and braided mustache and a leather cut. It was like seeing the epitome of night and day. It was all gone – the hair was pulled back, the mustache had been trimmed into a neat beard, and the glasses were the final straw. A rush of color swept up her chest and neck as she remembered Sigrid's rather graphic description of riding his face as he ravished her, braided mustache beads cold on her thighs.

"Ah. That explains the uh…." She motioned to his suit and stuttered over her words.

Fili glanced around the bookshop. "Busy in here, isn't it?"

Tauriel's frowned, glancing around. They weren't busy for the first time all day and she had just caught her breath.

"Just a few browsers," she shrugged.

Fili nodded, but didn't look like he agreed. Instead, he reached for his wallet and quietly murmured, "Are you sure about that?"

She looked around the now-quiet shop, oblivious to what he was referring to. There was a man in the reading nook in the corner, settled into an armchair as he read and another across the shop, still browsing the racks.

Meeting Fili's eyes, she gave him a questioning look as her blood ran a little cold. Her hands shook as she punched the order into the old cash register. Sure, the men had been there for a long time, but were they watching her? She'd been so busy she couldn't be sure. A lightning bolt of fear hit her at the core. She swallowed.

"Am I being followed?"

"Yes," he said, his voice low and steady. He didn't look overly worried with his relaxed stance and easy smile, but his eyes were suddenly hard. "How long have they been here? Don't look," he hissed sharply. "Bag the book. Keep up the charade."

"I don't know," she whispered, rustling the bags behind the counter. She glanced at Fili and bit her lip. "Maybe an hour?"

"Little long to be browsing for book, don't you think?"

"N-no..some people….never mind, what do I do?"

"Go about your day, but know that you're being followed." Fili looked around before rummaging in his coat pocket. "Here you are miss," he replied calmly, handing her a wad of money. Reaching her hand out to grasp it, she curled her hand around not only a stack of small bills, but something small and hard. Smooth.

"Thank you for coming in," she replied mechanically.

"Thank you," he replied politely, every inch a respectable businessman. He whistled as he made his way out of the shop, the bell above the door ringing merrily as he stepped out on to the busy street.

Her eyes shifted down to the money in her hand. Peeling back the bills, she realized there was a small burner phone in her hand. Taped to the side was a note in scrawled, nearly illegible handwriting.

"Available for rescuing, 24/7"

On the other side was a business card. Killian Oakenshield – Director of Strategic Marketing, Oakenshield Engines.

TKTKTKTKTKTKT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO apologize for the delay on this...this is one of those fics I had only intended as a 1shot that got away from me and I KNEW where I wanted to take it but...do you ever just open up a word doc and stare at it sometimes? IDK : )
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!
> 
> Do you think Kili will come to her rescue? ; )


	17. Chapter 17: Knight on Shining Motorcyle

She'd read the lines nearly a dozen times before she could even move a muscle.

"Available for rescuing, 24/7"

He knew.

Of course he knew – Sigrid knew to some extent the level of crazy her father was, so of course she would have told Fili. A quiet warmth spread over her as she thought of his kindness only moments ago. He'd told her to watch out, and that she was being followed. The burner phone he'd slipped into her palm had her itching to open it. Acting casually, she slid it into her back pocket along with the business card. Her anger faded slightly, thrumming less insistently in her ears. While she'd been filled with humiliation to find out she'd been followed, it was an unexpected kindness to find out that someone was looking out for her. Someone cared.

And that someone was Kili, who she thought she would never see again before that day. Giddiness filled her as she mindlessly tidied up the area around the register.

He did care. The fact that he clearly wanted to see her, to help her made her feel a sliver of hope. Everything was falling apart, but this – this gave her hope that she would survive her situation. Her father had clearly lost his mind in his greedy search for power that she knew. It was the old him and the memories of he had been that kept her clinging to the hope that he would someday be like that again. Tauriel swallowed, the smile slowly fading. That was a long lost dream. His actions over the past week had proven that. Even if he did love her that didn't excuse the way he'd acted and the crazy things he'd done to try to control her.

Which brought her back to her current situation. As casually as she could, her eyes lifted to survey the small shop from behind the register. Sure enough, the man in the suit Fili had pointed out was still browsing the racks. How had she not noticed him before? She could feel her heartbeat thrumming, her pulse hammering in her ears as she watched him. Plain, dressed in a suit, unconcernedly still browsing the aisles of the tiny shop. She cursed herself for not being more astute.

After waiting a few more moments (to try to be casual) she slipped away to the small bathroom behind the counter and opened the phone. It powered on easily enough, and she quickly found the contacts.

It had only one.

"KNIGHT ON SHINING MOTORCYCLE"

A wide grin broke across her face, and she quickly hit 'send'.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Is it you?"

"It's me," she laughed.

"I wasn't sure if you'd call."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I put my number into the phone, well, you saw it….and then it dawned on me that you're the type of girl who doesn't really need a knight, do you?"

She thought a moment, leaning against the pedestal sink. "Well….I didn't use to be that type. Maybe I don't need saving by a knight, but maybe I needed a good push from one to get out on my own and live my life."

He chuckled and she could almost picture the way his eyes would crinkle in the corners when he grinned.

"Very well put. Ah…Tauriel, listen, I ….I feel like a right arse for not getting your number. In the heat of the moment I let my temper get the best of me when I saw yer father and just….yeah. I'm an arse."

"I wondered if I was just a one night thing for you, honestly," she smiled, chewing on her lip. He gave a low, throaty chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Haven't been able to think of anything but you since that night. Half the guys think I've lost my mind. The way you look, smell, the way you taste-"

She gasped into the phone, biting back a shriek. He laughed heartily on the other end. "Too much?"

Tauriel held the phone against her neck and blew out a quick breath. Damn, but he had her heart racing.

"Yes. No. I don't….no one's ever…"

"Well they should have," he countered quickly.

She grinned as they were both silent a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this much…..this much….anything.

"Listen. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I heard things have been…delicate."

"That's putting it lightly."

He sighed on the other end. "I would have come around and skipped all this…but I didn't want to make a bad situation worse. Sigrid told Fili and Fili finally put me out of my misery and lit a fire under my arse to do something."

"No no, its fine, I just…" she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "You're right. I need to make a break, a clean break. I love my dad, but he's…he's different. The man I loved is gone."

He was quiet on the other end of the line, and she licked her lips. "I know I said I don't usually need saving…but…ulgh, he has someone here tailing me and this has just gotten to crazy and-"

"I know."

She paused. "You know?"

He chuckled. "My big brother gave me a phone call and I uh…well, you're not the only one who's being watched."

"You're here?"

"I'm close. Just keeping an eye on the situation."

The sheer craziness of her situation suddenly hit her. All of the anxiety she'd felt the past few days lifted slightly and she was overcome with gratitude for Kili watching out for her. Of course Sigrid tried to help where she could (Tauriel was a little irritated she'd opened her mouth and drawn the brothers into her messy, complicated life, but that was for another day).

"I don't need saving, I just…could use some help."

"Hey, even the bravest of heroes needs assistance in the dark hour when it hits the fan."

She laughed quietly, thumbing Kili's business card. As nice and sweet as he was, she had to remember he was in a motorcycle gang. Something told her he'd been in in more than one situation where it had 'hit the fan' as he said. His words, hastily scrawled in black ink, stared back at her. She'd meant what she'd said – she didn't need saving most of the time, but she could use some help getting out of this. It was evident her father had gone off the deep end and she needed time to plan and get herself together. Having her followed had been the final straw.

"Are you still available for rescuing?"

"I am. Say the words, milady."

"I need some help. Some temporary rescuing, rather. I'm not that girl, Kili. I don't need saving. I can fight my own battles. I only need you," she replied slowly, her mind thinking back to their night together. It didn't seem fair that they'd only gotten one night.

He didn't sound like he believed her, but he didn't point it out. "Then you have me," he replied, as if it was the easiest thing in the world instead of the nearly impossible feat it felt like. "You know, I've thought a lot of things about you over the past few days, Tauriel, but 'weak' was never one of them."

She smiled into the phone.

"First, ditch the phone. Can you get to the pub at the end of the street?"

"The Green Dragon? I know it."

"Good. Go there and tell the bartender you want to use the bathroom. Don't lock the door."

"What?"

"Just do it," he chuckled, but his voice was serious. "The bartender will cover for you. Once you're in, climb up on the sink and open the window there. It leads to the alley. I'll be waiting."

Her heart was pounding as she tossed the phone in the bin, covering it with as many used paper towels as she could. Grabbing her bag from behind the counter, she slyly noted her new friend was still watching as she approached Bilbo.

"Bilbo, it's slow…do you think I could take off?"

Her boss was engrossed in re-shelving the new inventory, arranging it so that the books were grouped but still presented nicely. "Hmm? Oh, dear, look at the time. We'll be closing up for the day anyway, it's nearly dinner..."

Easy enough. Making a show of it, she clocked out, grabbed her jacket and bag, and made her way out into the fading light of the summer night. A few people mulled about on corners and in front of the little shops, but the streets were sparsely populated as she made her way down the sidewalk. The bar Kili referred to was one at the end of the street and was yet another bar she wasn't familiar with. She'd passed it many times from working in the area, but it was another bar that she'd classify as having a bit of a rougher clientele than she was used to. Of course Kili knew about it.

Would he really be waiting for her? She didn't have to even look behind her to know she was being followed. Now that she knew, it was like her body was hyperaware of everything that was going on. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up; her senses knew she was being watched. Be calm. Kili wouldn't let anything happen to you.

The thought struck her so much she almost stopped in her tracks. The idea that she already trusted him so thoroughly startled her. Was it the fact that she'd been so starved for human compassion and company that she had given in so easily? She had Sigrid and Bilbo to confide in, but perhaps that wasn't enough? Both of them were as powerless to help her as the next person, but somehow she thought of Kili as being different. He was wild, free, and unlike anyone she'd ever dared talk to.

Even if this…this…whatever they had wasn't for forever, she was determined to embrace it and experience it. Nodding resolutely to herself, she pried open the large, heavy green door of the pub.

She instantly knew why he'd picked this place. The Green Dragon was not so unlike the Prancing Pony; dark, with a smoky haze and dim lighting that reflected off the dozens of bottles lining the bar. It was long, narrow, and lined with wooden stools and not much else. It was mostly empty, save for a few rough- looking patrons who turned and looked at her as she walked in. It wasn't hard to imagine Kili and his people hanging out in a place like this.

The bartender was a big, surly bald man wearing a black, too small shirt that showed off his many tattoos on thick arms. His piercing eyes watched her walk in, not missing a move.

She opened her mouth to speak and he nodded at her, his gaze softening. "Straight through, all the way to the back. Last door on the left," he uncrossed his arms as he spoke, offering a tight smile. She paused, waiting to see if he would say anything else, but he simply nodded his head in the direction she was to walk.

"Thank you," she muttered, darting past him. How strange, she thought. He didn't greet her, question her, or…anything. Something assured her that a man that size wasn't letting anyone follow her to that bathroom. With slightly shaky hands, she opened the door and hurried inside. It was dimly lit and slightly grimy, but she paid little attention to it as she instantly spotted the window. The hook was slightly rusted and creaked when she pushed it, but it worked. Her bag went out first. She grunted a little as she hoisted herself up onto the sink and into a standing position.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself. Heaving up, she pulled and grunted slightly to make it out the window. It was plenty wide enough, but higher than she'd expected. She rolled out onto the hard pavement, the fresh air hitting her nose as she exhaled sharply. She'd done it.

After grabbing her bag, she stood and looked around the small alley. At first glance, it appeared deserted. The sun had almost set behind the buildings, cloaking it in darkness and her eyes strained to focus for a moment as something moved from behind a tall dumpster. She was about to panic until the gleam of his slightly crooked smile caught the dim light coming from the window she'd just rolled out of.

Kili walked into the low light, grinning. He wore a dark sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and dark, ripped jeans that made him practically blend in to his surroundings.

"You did it," he practically growled, stalking up to her. She didn't have time to speak before he'd grabbed the belt loops on her jeans and roughly yanked her to him, planting her with a kiss so deep and claiming it made her squeak in surprise. Not that she minded – his mouth was warm and firm against hers, almost insistent. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

It was over too soon. He pulled away and grinned at her in the darkness. She realized why. Pressed against her abdomen was something hard and long and…oh. She gasped in surprise and felt her mouth drop open slightly as their eyes met.

What the?

Yeah, it is what you think it is, their eyes seemed to say.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Later," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "We gotta bolt."

He led her behind the dumpster to where his motorcycle was parked. Her heart instantly started racing as she remembered the first ride she'd had on that bike and how it had ended. Kili thrust a helmet into her hands and grinned again.

"Gettin' you outta here, princess."

"Princess?" she asked skeptically, eyeing him. "I'm not so sure about that…."

He shrugged, straddling the bike. "If I'm a knight in this scenario, you'd definitely be the princess."

She buckled the helmet into place. "Is that so?"

He snorted as she settled in behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. His firm, hard torso. She felt her heart stutter slightly.

"Stealing a girl away that's about a thousand times outta my league? Yeah," he chuckled, patting her hand with his leather clad gloved one, "I'd definitely say you're the princess."


End file.
